¿Igualito a papá?
by Lars Black
Summary: Remus y Snape son padres, y sus hijos son realmente especiales.
1. Sorpresa

La gran aventura de J. Lupin y S. Snape  
  
Capitulo 1 La plataforma 9 3/4 y el sombrero seleccionador  
  
Faltaban 10 minutos para que el expreso saliera hacia Hogwarts, y una gran cantidad de alumnos corrían para poder tomar sus asientos, pero no importase la cantidad, un grupo de cuatro personas se distinguía entre la multitud  
  
El pelirrojo, el rubio, el cabello azabache y la de castaño claro ondulado formaban el grupo mas peculiar.  
  
- ¡es imposible!- gritó Ron  
  
Harry trato de calmar a su amigo. Hermione les acababa de dar la noticia de se era la novia oficial de Draco Malfoy y Ron se lo habia tomado a mal-  
  
-¡Cálmate Ron, sabia que sentías algo por Hermione pero.  
  
¿De que hablas Harry?- preguntó  
  
Ron. ¿por qué gritaste?  
  
-Acabo de acordarme que dejé todo el trabajo que Snape nos dejó para las vacaciones en la cama de mi cuarto, seguramente me acribillará por eso-  
  
Harry tenia montones de signos de interrogación en la cabeza.  
  
menos mal, pense que lo de Draco y Hermione realmente te habia afectado-  
  
-¿ Hermione?..-  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
No puede ser- Hermione me dijo que no olvidara la lista de los nuevos alumnos y la olvidé , seguramente se enfadará conmigo-  
  
Harry cayó al suelo, Ron era un caso perdido.  
  
Los dos siguieron caminando entre la cantidad de alumnos que transitaban por ahí. Ron fue a buscar a Hermione por lo de la lista dejando solo a Harry.  
  
El observaba a los nuevos alumnos, muchos estaban confundidos y temerosos, otros realmente joviales ansiosos de que todo empezara, se recordó a si mismo, cuando vio el expreso, tan lleno de alegría que todavía no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo. Entonces vió a un chico que se le hizo muy peculiar. El se encontraba con su madre.  
  
Su cabello era castaño claro y de tez blanca sus ojos eran grises como los de su madre pero tenia una mirada que se le hacia muy familiar, demasiado familiar.  
  
no vemos mamá- le dijo el niño,  
  
pero la señora solo hizo una mueca y salió de ahí. Harry pudo escuchar cuando ella pasaba por su lado las palabras por fin y libre  
  
Al niño no pareció importarle, puso su mejor sonrisa y abordó el tren.  
  
Eso era extraño.  
  
Harry subió al tren se colocó en el ultimo vagón, solo ya que sus amigos eran prefectos y debía estar al frente, se sentó junto a la ventana, afuera quedaban muy pocas personas entre ellas un niño de cabello negro.  
  
-Mamá déjame en paz- decía  
  
Pero la señora le acomodaba el pelo, le frotaba las mejillas para quitarle toda mancha y le sacudía la ropa una y otra vez.  
  
-Quédate quieto corazón, no ves que debes de estar perfecto, este es Tu día-  
  
el chico se ruborizó un poco  
  
Eso hasta para Harry era algo vergonzoso  
  
Logró soltarse de su mama y subió al tren lo mas rápido que pudo y fue justo a tiempo porque el tren comenzó a andar  
  
Afuera la señora seguía gritando cosas como:  
  
-Cuídate mi cielo, pórtate bien, te extrañaré, te espero en Navidad-  
  
Conforme el tren fue avanzando, todo parecía ponerse mas tranquilo. Harry recibió la visita de muchos de sus compañeros. Dean , Seamus, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Parvati, Lavander, Blaise, Millicent, Pansy, Terry, Collin, Dennis, Justin, Ernie, Susan, Anna, Padma, Vincent, Gregory, Cho, Marrieta, Oliver, Fred y George (que de alguna manera se las arreglaron para estar ahí) mas todos los alumnos que nunca se mencionan. pero todos le preguntaban lo mismo  
  
¿Es cierto que Hermione es novia de Malfoy?  
  
A lo que Harry solo asintia.  
  
Ya habia oscurecido, eso quería decir que faltaba poco para llegar, entonces Harry escucho una carcajada que venia desde el pasillo, se asomo y era Ron  
  
-Harry, Harry, no vas a creer lo que he escuchado, es una broma buenisima, dicen que Hermione anda con Draco, no es gracioso- Ron seguía riendo  
  
-ay, Ron -, pensó Harry -Realmente esta ido  
  
Por fin llegaron a la estación, hacia un frío espantoso y llovía a cántaros  
  
Los de primer años por aquí- gritó Hagrid  
  
Y al menos 50 niños se acercaron  
  
-¿Qué? No sabia que eran tantos solo tengo 8 lanchas-  
  
-esta bien, levante la mano quien no sepa nadar-  
  
al menos 10 niños levantaron las manos  
  
-Bueno, 6 por cada lancha, dos se van nadando y yo los alcanzo allá-  
  
los 50 niños salieron corriendo hasta las lanchas y los dos últimos serian los que tendrian que nadar. Hagrid tomó uno de los carruajes que llevaban al castillo. En el gran Comedor habia mucho barullo, ya estaban ansiosos de que el banquete comenzara, Harry y compañía observaron a su alrededor, en la mesa de profesores Remus ocupaba su lugar como maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras, este era su segundo año y se veía contentisimo, a su lado se encontraba un perro negro muy reconocido por el, y justo después estaba el profesor mas odiado por la mayoría de los estudiantes . Severus Snape. Los demás profesores ocupaban sus respectivos lugares, pero hacia falta alguien. Faltaba el director Dumbledore. Al parecer nadie sabia donde estaba ni siquiera los profesores.  
  
Las puertas del Salón se abrieron y al menos 50 niños entraron, dos de ellos venían completamente empapados.  
  
La profesora McGonagall, salió con el sombrero seleccionador, este año realmente daba pena, estaba completamente deshilachado lleno de manchas que nadie se atrevería a preguntar de que eran.  
  
-Esta bien- prosiguió McGonagal - realizaremos directamente la selección ya que nuestro querido director se encuentra indispuesto para dar las palabras de bienvenida.  
  
-Señorita Granger, la lista por favor-  
  
-¡Un momento! Hip.-, gritó el Sombrero. - no he dado mi canción hip  
  
-pensarán que soy muy feo.. 20 minutos después - y que viva el Rock and Roll.-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- flash back  
  
1 de septiembre 3:30 am fiesta de la fraternidad Omega Delta orden de Merlin Epsilon en alguna playa cercana  
  
Albus Dumbledore encabeza la fila de la conga, y esta entonando la canción de Sobreviviré. lleva puesto el sombrero seleccionador, en una mano, su cuba y en la otra su tequila adulterado.  
  
Fin del flash back  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
-Como decía, Señorita Granger, la lista-  
  
La tiene Ron- Contestó  
  
-Señor Weasley, la lista-  
  
-Se me olvidó- gritó desde su asiento.  
  
-Bueno puesto que no me sé sus nombres, hagan una fila , pasen, pónganse el sombrero y después digan su nombre, así será mas interesante- termino por decir McGonagall mientras se sentaba en la mesa de nuevo  
  
y así comenzó  
  
niña de ojos azules y cabello negro..... Slytherin...... Diana Youth  
  
De tin marin de do pingûe pensaba el sombrero.  
  
Hufflepuf... Brandon Marks Ravenclaw..... Samantha Richards Slytherin ... Charles Ware Slytherin ..... Michael Goodford Ravenclaw. .... Jessica Bowles Gryffyndor. .... Cody McAshton  
  
Hufflepuf. .... Mark Banks Hufflepuf. ... Patricia Smith  
  
Ravenclaw. ... Margareth Higs  
  
Chico de cabello castaño y ojos grises. .... Gryffyndor. ..... Joel Lupin  
  
Se hizo un silencio total, todos voltearon hacia donde Remus se encontraba, el cual se habia caído de la silla de la impresión  
  
Lupin no es un apeido muy común ¿Verdad?- le pregunto Harry a Ron y este negó con la cabeza  
  
De pronto una lechuza negra entro volando y dejo caer una carta justo donde estaba Remus.  
  
Todos querían saber que era los que decía, Remus la abrió  
  
Remus  
  
Es hora de que te encargues de tu hijo  
  
Firma  
  
Alain Minerhood.  
  
Remus estaba sin palabras  
  
-yo- -no se - y yo yyyy yo  
  
¡hola papá!- saludó Joel con una gran sonrisa y se fue a sentar a su mesa  
  
Remus sonrió y le devolvió el saludo  
  
-¡Lo sabia!,- gritó Harry, - son idénticos, solo que tiene los ojos del color de su madre.  
  
Todos los profesores estaban asombrados y querían ir a preguntarle a Remus si era verdad, pero no podían causar caos, sino que ejemplo darían.  
  
Pero el mas feliz (si así se puede decir) era el profesor de Pociones, Harry estaba seguro de que una leve sonrisa salía de su rostro, pero era obvio que nunca lo demostraría públicamente..  
  
El incidente con Joel habia pasado, y así siguieron con la selección  
  
Todavía quedaban muchos niños, pero Harry notó al ultimo de la fila, era el chico del cabello negro que ahora sin su mamá se veía mas confiado y charlaba con dos niñas a las que tenia embobadas, seguramente sería un don Juan.  
  
Slytherin. .... Ryan Malcob Slytherin. .... Jo Ane Catbury Ravenclaw. ... Lisa Sawyer Slytherin. ... Kate Russel Slytherin. ... Nicolas Bakay Hufflepuf. .. Brandon Mayers Ravenclaw. .. Bruce Quaid Ravenclaw... Jonh Vartan Gryffyndor. ... Dante Knighttley Slytherin. ... Ashley Law Ravenclaw. .... Hal Schnaider  
  
Gryffyndor.. .. Jennifer. Matheson Slytherin. .... Ike Boyd. Hufflepuf, ...Kenneth McCormack  
  
Hufflepuf. ...Steven. Basley Ravenclaw. ... Kevin Grant Slytherin... .Roger Reed Hufflepuf. .... Lance Watkins Slytherin. ..... Nancy Lafone Gryffyndor.... Isabel Jonson Gryffyndor. .... Ingrid Fishburn Gryffyndor... Noah Roth Slytherin.... Paul Colb Hufflepuf . ... Vol Ter Hopkins Slytherin. ..... Deborah Driggs Ravenclaw. ... kim Bancrof Ravenclaw.. .... Philip Morris Slytherin. ..... Art Sullivan Slytherin. ...... Elden Hasenhower Slytherin. ...... Gary Fûller Slytherin. ...... Mina BRooks Hufflepuf..... Reggie Nolte Hufflepuf........ Barton Cruor Ravenclaw...... Tess Meks Ravenclaw. ..... Randall Groering Slytherin..... Gene Ritcher Ravenclaw. .... Castor Archer  
  
lytherin..... Stacy Fry  
  
En la mesa de profesores Snape radiaba de felicidad su casa tenia una mayor cantidad de alumnos este año, y se lo hacia notar a McGonagal con su sonrisa sarcástica, al parecer este seria un buen año  
  
Y por fin el ultimo  
  
Gryffyndor... Sammuel SNAPE  
  
-¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!- se escuchó desde la mesa de los maestros  
  
Snape estaba pálido. Todos habían volteado a mirarlo, si lo de Remus habia sido sorpresa lo de Snape era de otro mundo.  
  
Una lechuza entro volando dejando una carta para él.  
  
Querido Severus  
  
Han pasado ya once años desde aquel día en que nuestro amor dio fruto gracia s al pequeño Sammy, todos estos años te he estado esperando, y nunca he podido olvidarte, pensé que yo me podía encargar sola pero no es así,  
  
El retoño de todo nuestro amor irá a Hogwarts este año y creo que es el mejor momento para que tenga trato con su padre.... ay, es idéntico a ti...... cuídalo mucho  
  
Con todo mi amor  
  
Felicia Inherweed  
  
Snape cerró la carta e inmediatamente la desapareció.  
  
-¡GUAU!- gritaron Fred y George (que habían aparecido en el lugar) - Snape . con un hijo, Quien lo creería.  
  
-Y en Gryffyndor- Terminó McGonagall  
  
la sonrisa de Snape habia desaparecido ahora un color verdoso dominaba en su rostro.  
  
El perro negro daba vueltas por todo el lugar, y movía su cola rebozando de felicidad y Harry Sabia Porque  
  
El Pequeño Sammuel le guiño un ojo a su padre y se fue directo a sentar a su mesa  
  
Todo el salón estaba lleno de murmullos y nadie los podía callar  
  
Todos los Gryffyndor atiborraban de preguntas a .los Chicos Lupin y Snape, pero en si no sabían que contestar  
  
-SILENCIO- Alguien gritó y era nada mas que Albus Dumbledore  
  
Bienvenidos Sean este Año a Hogwarts, debo recordarles que el bosque prohibido esta fuera de los limites de la escuela, así que aquel que sea sorprendido en el sin autorización será expulsado automáticamente, Tambien que este año, agregaremos una nueva materia ,, Defensa Personal, su profesor llegará en una semana así que no se los presento. - Ahora si, prosigamos con la selección-  
  
-¡Ya se Realizo!- gritó alguien  
  
-Bueno pasemos a cosas mas importantes, Quisiera felicitar Al joven Malfoy y A la señorita Granger por su Noviazgo  
  
muy bien por ustedes-  
  
Ron quedó sorprendido, miró a Harry -lo siento amigo-  
  
¿Qué dices Harry?. Ron se quito un par de audífonos  
  
_Guau Harry estas cosas son Geniales, debes consígueme uno de estos  
  
Harry cayó de espaldas. 


	2. eh dijo que todo estaba bien

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling  
  
La gran aventura de J. Lupin y S. Snape.  
  
Capitulo 2.  
  
En el despacho del profesor Dumbledore, un sonriente Sirius, un preocupado Remus y un desconcertado Severus aguardaban.  
  
-No te preocupes Snivellus, el chico es todo un don juan, no viste como se ligaba a las niñas.-  
  
-¡Black!-  
  
-YA, YA, YA, pero si que me decepcionaron-  
  
Sirius puso su mirada más triste.  
  
-Y Yo, que pensaba que se preocupaban por mi-  
  
Música de violines llenaron el fondo.  
  
-Y ustedes ¿qué hacen aquí?- preguntaron al unísono y los dos jóvenes músicos dejaron de tocar.  
  
-No es aquí la audición para la sinfónica-.  
  
-NOOOOOOOOO-.  
  
-Ay, perdón- y desaparecieron.  
  
-Ah, bueno- dijo Sirius,.- Claro hacen que uno pierda la concentración, necesitaré encontrar el feeling de nuevo.-  
  
Sirius respiró hondo.  
  
-Y, yo,. Que pensaba que se preocupaban por mi- una lágrima salió de su ojo.  
  
-¡Y ustedes!- señaló a ambos- Se la pasaban dándole vuelo a la Hilacha-.  
  
Si las miradas mataran Sirius ya estaría re-muerto en ese instante.  
  
El profesor Dumbledore salió de la habitación conjunta.  
  
Los tres se pusieron de pie.  
  
-¿Profesor, ya habló con el sombrero?-  
  
Dumbledore muy seriamente dijo que Sí.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ FLASH BACK  
  
Dumbledore entraba a la habitación conjunta, en una de las repisas se encontraba el sombrero seleccionador.  
  
-Sombrero, tengo algo que preguntarte.-.  
  
-Acerca del caso Mc Millan- preguntó el sombrero.  
  
mmmm... NO.-.  
  
-Acerca del caso Boot-  
  
Mmm. NO.-  
  
-Acerca del caso Duval-  
  
Mmm. NO.-  
  
-Acerca del caso Narcissa Malfoy-  
  
El sombrero arqueó las cejas.  
  
Mmm. SIP..  
  
-Pues, acomódese profesor porque el cuento va pa largo-  
  
Muchos minutos después.  
  
-Y entonces se descubrió la verdad-  
  
-¡No!-  
  
-Si- contestó el sombrero.  
  
-No lo puedo creer- dijo AD -¡un Imperius!, quien lo creyera, ya sabía que esa boda era muy extraña, y dime sombrero ¿que sucedió después?-  
  
-Pues mi primo segundo, Sombrero de Copa, me dijo que el señor Malfoy reaccionó y gritó que su vida no estaba acabada, y que lucharía por recuperar al amor de su vida.-  
  
-¿Quién?-.  
  
-Molly Mayers- contestó SS  
  
-¿¿Quién??-  
  
-Molly Mayers- repitió.  
  
Oh, Hooo, ohhhh Wow.  
  
-¿¿¿Quién???-  
  
-Ahora es Molly Weasley señor-  
  
oh, Wow, HO, oh, Wow, oooooooooooooh Wow,Wow WOW  
  
-No, ni idea- dijo AD, y miró su reloj hacia casi una hora que había entrado al despacho, el motivo, no se acordaba.  
  
Salió de la sala conjunta, Black, Snape, y Lupin lo esperaban.  
  
-Glup-  
  
-¿Habló usted con el sombrero profesor?-  
  
-AD, contestó seriamente que si.  
  
-¿Y?- preguntaron los 3  
  
Eh, Eh. Dumbledore se quedó mudo y luego contestó.  
  
-Dijo que todo estaba bien-  
  
-¡IMPOSIBLE!- gritó Snape. -Eso JAMÁS, mi Sammy no puede ser un burdo Gryffindor.-  
  
-¿¿¿SAMMY???-  
  
Todos miraron a Snape, mientras Sirius negaba con la cabeza.  
  
-Pero que tonto eres Snivellus, los Gryffindors son leones no burros, ¿De donde sacaste esa idea?-  
  
Cof. Black.. Cof.Black.  
  
-Pero sino serás burro amigo- le dijo Lupin  
  
-Tu también, cuantas veces tengo que decirlo, yo no soy burro, yo soy ¡Perro!.  
  
Sirius guiñó el ojo y mandó muchos besos para sus fans.  
  
-¿Qué demonios haces Black?  
  
-¿YO?, nada.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
En la sala común de Gryffindor el ambiente ardía. Fred y George (que nadie sabía como lograban entrar) soltaban montones de bengalas para festejar la adquisición de sus dos nuevos reclutas.  
  
-Vamos chicos, no sean tímidos, deben saber que son todas unas celebridades. Los gemelos zangoloteaban a los chicos.  
  
Fred sujetó a Sammuel, y le susurró al oído.  
  
-Te aviso de una vez, él (señalando a Joel), te tiene algo de ventaja, debo admitir que tu papá no te ha dejado buena reputación, pero confío en ti, no me defraudarás.-  
  
-¡No!- gritó Sammuel  
  
-¿Quién es el mejor?-  
  
-YO- contestó y ambos chocaron las palmas.  
  
Del otro lado George jalaba a Joel  
  
-No te preocupes amigo, tienes la ventaja, le decía mientras le masajeaba la espalda. Ves a ese chico de allá (señalaba a Sammuel). Él cree que es mejor que tu, pero no te dejarás vencer, ¿verdad?.  
  
-¡No!- gritó Joel  
  
-Dame esos cinco-  
  
Y ambos chocaron palmas.  
  
Joel y Sammuel se miraron fijamente, se acercaron uno al otro, sus miradas eran desafiantes.  
  
-Mucho gusto- dijeron al unísono mientras cada uno daba a relucir su más flamante sonrisa.  
  
-Yo soy Joel-  
  
-Y Yo Sammuel, pero todos me dicen Sam-  
  
-Sabes he escuchado cosas grandiosas de ti-  
  
Lo mismo digo.-  
  
Ambos pusieron su brazo sobre el hombro del otro.  
  
Fred y George cayeron de espalda.  
  
-Ey, chicos - les gritó Harry, -No se supone que deberían estar atendiendo su tienda-  
  
-No se preocupen- dijo Fred  
  
-Hemos dejado a Percy a Cargo- dijo George  
  
Todos se quedaron mirándolos.  
  
-¿Qué?- respondieron al unísono. -Teníamos que dejar a alguien responsable ¿No?.  
  
A muchos km. de ahí Sortilegios Weasley ardía en llamas. 


	3. Como nació el amor versión Severus Snape

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Antes que todo quisiera agradecer a todos aquellos que leen este fic.

¿Igualito a papá? By Lars Black

Capitulo 3: Como nació el amor, versión Severus Snape.

Después de la fiesta que se armó en la sala común, Joel y Sam, se encontraban en sus respectivas camas, el chico del cabello castaño se puso de pie, empezó a buscar en su baúl, y por fin encontró lo que buscaba.

-Un petardo chillón- gritó el chico de cabellos negros y su mirada se volvió más pícara de lo que ya era.

-Ten, esto lo hará mucho mejor- y Sam busco entre sus pertenencias y sacó una bolsa con lo que parecían ser canicas, los ojos de Joel brillaron aún más.

Se empezó a oír un ruido ensordecedor, todos los Gryffindors salieron de sus alcobas para ver de que se trataba, de la chimenea salían chispas, de pronto una especie de trompo chillón empezó a dar vueltas alrededor del lugar, muchos gritaban y trataban de  quitarse del camino del petardo de pronto este estalló llenando a todos de lo que parecía ser pintura verde.

Dos risas se escucharon desde lo lejos. Este era el inicio de lo que parecía sería un año larguísimo.

Remus y Sirius se encontraban en uno de los pasillos discutiendo con una tercera  persona, la cual era la profesora McGonagall.

-Vamos Minerva- decía Sirius, solo la de hoy, mañana la puedes cambiar.

-Lo siento señor Black, pero sabe que no puedo darle la contraseña de la torre de Gryffindor eso sería...-

-Pero...- refutó Remus.

-No  Lupin, usted es maestro de esta institución y sabe perfectamente las normas-

-Si, lo sé pero este es un caso muy especial, ¿No querrás interponerte entre ...?-

-No seas Tonto Lupin y no me miren de esa manera-

Remus y Sirius ponían esa carita de cachorro que nadie podía resistir.

-Vamos Minerva- prosiguió Sirius,- si nos la das haremos cualquier cosa que nos pidas.-

Aquello a Remus no le parecía muy buena idea pero todo por ver a su pequeño retoño.

McGonagall los miró duramente, y luego miró hacia uno de los extremos del pasillo.

-Esta bien, pero con una condición-

-¿Cuál?- preguntaron al unísono.

-Que él también lo haga- McGonagall, señaló hacia la esquina que había visto antes. Y de entre las sombras la silueta de Severus Snape apareció.

Sirius rió, -Eh, Snivellus, con que tratabas de obtener la contraseña, espiándonos-

-C A L L A T E, Black- gruño desde su lugar-.

En la sala común Harry y Ron aún trataban de quitarse la pintura verde de encima.

-¿Dónde esta Hermione?-

Las luces estaban apagadas, Sirius, Severus y Remus que se encontraba rojo, se miraban unos a otros-

-Me las vas a pagar Black- gruñía Snape.

-Oh, no es para tanto, además yo solo lo hago por ustedes- dijo Sirius sonriente.

-Ya lo creo Black, ha de ser un gran sacrificio, pero ha diferencia de ti, a mi no me gusta estar de exhibicionista-.

-Como quieras Snivellus, si no te interesa puedes irte cuando quieras, claro a menos que te de pena-

Snape fulminó con la mirada a Sirius, Remus se puso aún más colorado.

-Pero no lo creo, si no, no estuviéramos aquí- dijo sonriendo aún más

Si las miradas mataran Sirius estaría remuerto en ese instante.

Una luz iluminó a los tres, se encontraban sobre la mesa de profesores en el gran comedor, el griterío no se hizo esperar. Empezó a sonar la canción de Every Body (BSB). Y el trío se dio vuelta.

_El resto imagínenselo, El trío, para todas las Féminas del colegio._

Solo se destaca que hubo desmayos, sustos e histerismo al por mayor. 

Pasaba la media noche, tres hombres adultos deambulaban por los pasillos del colegio, uno esbozaba una gran sonrisa, el otro no cabía en pena y el ultimo podría matarte si solo le dirigieras la mirada. 

Llegaron al retrato de la señora gorda

-¿Contraseña?-

-Dulce Bombón- y el retrato los dejo pasar.

-Pero que demo...- bramó Sirius. -Remus seguro que esta es la sala de Gryffindor, bueno no recuerdo que fuera tan... verde-

-Es sencillo Black, estos saben cual es el mejor color- dijo Snape orgulloso.

-Si no te callas Snivellus, te juro que te saco de aquí-.

-Basta los dos- los regañó Remus. -Recuerden lo que le prometimos a McGonagall, si no cumplimos...- la voz de Remus se quebró.

-Bueno, entonces cual es la habitación-

-Esta- señaló Snape- Seguro mi Sammy eligió esta.

Los dos ex Gryffindors lo miraban aprensivos. Pero su asombro creció aun más cuando comprobaron que así era. Desde la puerta se observaba a un niño, de cabellos negros profundamente dormido. De esa manera parecía un angelito.

-Sammuel- dijo Snape quedito. -Sammy, despierta soy tu paPAAAAAAAAAAA-

Snape había tropezado con una especie de hilo que atravesaba la puerta a la altura de los tobillos y voló hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

Sirius y Remus se hubieran echado a reír de no ser por cierto cable activaba una trampa que soltaba una gran cubeta de agua.

-Ja, ja ,ja,- reían en el interior del cuarto. -Se lo merecen, se lo merecen-, dos figuras infantiles brincaban de una cama a otra, sin siquiera mirar  a los caídos.

-Chamacos del demonio- gritó Sirius mientras se echaba sobre ellos y empezaba a hacerles cosquillas.

-Cálmate Black- gruño Snape. Y entonces los niños quedaron en shock.

El chico de los brillantes ojos negros, buscó el origen de aquella voz y cuando lo vio. Saltó sobre él.

-¿Papa?-

-Así es- contestó Snape mientras se paraba del suelo.

Joel, miraba al hombre mojado en su puerta, 

-¿Papa?-

-Así es, soy yo.-

-¿Pero que hacen aquí?- preguntaron al unísono.

-Como que Que- contestó Snape indignado.

-Tenemos que actuar como padres y vinimos a hablar con ustedes- dijo Remus tranquilo.

-Black, fuera-

-¿qué?- 

-Ya me oíste fuera-

-Pero Snivellus  yo también quiero saber, además me lo merezco yo les conseguí las contraseñas.-

-Fuera-

-Gracias Remus-, gritó mientras salía de la habitación.

-De nada amigo- y le cerró la puerta.

(nota: Todos duermen como troncos, por que a pesar del griterío nadie escuchaba nada)

-Sammy-, Snape paso la mano par el cabello de su hijo  [Fiu, como el de su mamá, menos mal]. -Te voy a contar como conocí a tu madre.

-Ya lo sé papá, mamá siempre habla de ello-

-¿En serio?, bueno ni importa como sea te lo contaré porque no me esperaba esto, y no he preparado nada mas.- Snape sacó varios pedazos de pergamino.- Haber, déjame ordenarlos, ya esta-

Snape se acomodó en la cama mientras que Remus, Joel y Sammuel se colocaron en el suelo.

-Inicia ya Severus, ya estoy listo.- Remus comía palomitas.

-Hey, nosotros también queremos- y Remus con su varita hizo aparecer palomitas para cada uno de los niños.

-No se como no engordas Lupin, con toda la basura que tragas-

-Es que tengo buen metabolismo Severus- Remus abría una barra de chocolate.

Bueno esto comenzó así. La habitación se fue difumando hasta desaparecer. En su lugar apareció otro cuarto.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Severus Snape se encontraba en un pub mágico que se encontraba en Londres, estaba enojadísimo, por tercera vez consecutiva le Dumbledore le había negado el puesto que tanto deseaba, en frente tenía una jarra de cerveza entera. Llevaba horas mirando huraño aquella jarra, no sabía porque siquiera había ido a aquel Lugar, no acostumbraba a tomar y mucho menos a parrandear.  Simplemente había decidido entrar.

-Hola guapo, ¿Por qué tan molesto?-

Snape volteó, se trataba de una mujer (uno nunca sabe), su cabello era negro y lacio.

Y emitió un gruñido.

La mujer se sentó a su lado. -Ya veo, a mi me pasa lo mismo, es simplemente molesto, no puedo creer  que este pasando-

Snape volvió a gruñir, y seguía mirando a la jarra hurañamente.

-Si, lo se, es simplemente, que no lo puedo dejar, es tan, bueno ya lo sabes, no se lo que haría-

Snape no contestó nada, no se sentía con ganas de hablar y aquella mujer no dejaba de parlotear.

-Tienes razón, no se porque me he quedado callada todo ese tiempo, debo decirle lo que pienso, muchas gracias guapo, ha sido un placer hablar contigo, simplemente me has  liberado- y la mujer se fue.

Snape pagó su cuenta  y se marchó.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

La habitación regresó a la normalidad,

Remus y Sammuel tenían la mano levantada. Joel, ahora comía una de las barras de chocolate que su papá le había dado

-¿Qué quieres Lupin?, no vez que interrumpes mi historia-

-Bueno es una pregunta, ¿Y jamás la volviste a ver?-  

Un cojín salió volando directo a su rostro,- Te parecerás a Black- dijo gruñendo.

-¿Sammy?, tienes alguna duda-.

-Si, ¿Puedo ir al baño?-

Una gota escurrió por la cabeza de Snape.

Minutos después Sam regresó.

-Papa, dice Sirius que si ya puede entrar-

-Claro que no-

Sammuel abrió la puerta, y gritó : Dice que no. Y la volvió a cerrar.

Afuera Sirius se encontraba colgando del candrelabo mas alto de la sala común, su camisa se encontraba rasgada y si rostro era de horror, debajo de él todas las féminas de Gryffindor gritaban como desesperadas tratando de obtener un espectáculo privado.

(nota: los chicos de Gryffindor dormían como troncos porque a pesar del griterío no escuchaban nada)

Sam tomó de nuevo su lugar, y empezó a comer de los chocolates que traia Remus.

Snape se aclaró la garganta. -Como les iba diciendo-

La habitación volvía a difumarse, y luego regresó a la normalidad

-¿Por qué hace eso?- preguntó Joel,

-No lo sé hijo, debe ser el nuevo efecto cuenta historias que salió al mercado, Vaya Snape si que echaste la casa por la ventana.-

-Lupines, no me  interrumpan, bueno como les iba diciendo-

La habitación empezó a difumarse haciendo que apareciera en ella una calle, Se trataba de Hogsmeade, era invierno porque la nieve caía intensamente, Snape se habría paso entre la gruesas capas

-Rayos, si claro, Snape, falta esto, Snape falta lo otro, como si yo fuera un mandadero- venía quejándose de todo. Por fin llegó al lugar que buscaba.

-Guapo- gritó una mujer. Y corrió hacia él

Snape volteó, y si, era la misma persona  que había visto aquel día en el pub.

-Ah-,  Snape la miró  y miró hacia otro lugar.

-Guapo, solo quería darte las gracias, tu consejo del otro día me ayudó muchísimo.-

-¿Cómo te llamas?, no te lo pregunte aquella noche-

Snape gruño, esta mujer lo estaba haciendo perder tiempo. -Me llamo Snape, Severus Snape.-

La mujer lo miró atónita, -¿Y dime Severus vives por aquí?.

-No, soy profesor en Hogwarts- contestó, -y si me permite, me esperan-

-Le invito una copa- dijo esta

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

La habitación regresó a la normalidad.

-Bueno, es lo único que recuerdo, solo se que aparecí en el castillo como dos semanas después-

El trío lo miraba, Remus tenia la mano levantada.

Snape frunció el entrecejo, -No Lupin no la volví a ver- Remus bajó la mano

-Y dime Sammy, mama te contó todo-

-Bueno, su historia fue un poco más corta, pero si me contó todo, decía que eras genial y que jamás te olvidó-

-Bueno es mi turno, así que Severus, hazte aun lado- Remus tomó el lugar que ocupaba Snape, y este el Lugar de Remus, con un movimiento de varita apareció unos pistaches.

-¿Qué?- gruño, -A mi me gustan los pistaches.

Afuera Sirius por fin había logrado librarse de todas la féminas Gryffindorianas. Hermione había ido en su ayuda.

-Gracias Hermione, no se como pagártelo-

-Bueno Sirius ahora que lo dices.- Hermione le susurró algo al oído.

Sirius se puso rojo, -Pero Hermione, pensé que tu y Draco eran, bueno ya sabes-

Y ella contestó tranquilamente

-Draco es de mente abierta, además piensa que entre más seamos mejor-

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-No, espera, por ahí, no, ¡hey cuidado!- Sirius jadeaba, el esfuerzo que realizaba era... extraño

-Draco, no sabia que fueras tan flexible- 

-Y no ha visto nada Black, ¿Hermione?-

-Esta bien Draco-

-Sirius-

-Dime Hermione-

-Pie derecho azul-.


	4. Como nació el amor versión Remus Lupin

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

Antes que todo quisiera agradecer a todos aquellos que leen este fic.

¿Igualito a papá? By Lars Black

Capitulo 4: Como nació el amor versión Remus Lupin.

Severus Snape comía de sus pistaches mientras Joel y Sam le rogaban que les diera

-Vamos Papá, danos pistaches-

-No-

-Ya, niños Yo les daré unos Pistaches- Y Remus con un movimiento de varita apareció un montón de palomitas sobre ellos.

-Oh, lo siento, dijeron pistaches- Volvió a mover su varita y un montón de pistaches caducos cayeron sobre ellos.

-Oh, lo siento- Remus volvió a mover su varita pero Snape lo detuvo.

-Ni lo sueñes Lupin, si alguien va a causarles indigestión a estos niños ese seré Yo- Snape movió su varita y un montón de Pistaches frescos cayeron sobre ellos.

-Satisfechos-

-No- contestaron al unísono

-Tenemos sed-

Snape volvió a agitar su varita y un montón de refresco cayó sobre ellos, a, no (Snape sabe lo que hace) el refresco apareció en sus respectivos vasos.

-Satisfechos-

-No, papá, a mi no me gusta el sabor naranja- 

Remus agitó su varita y la soda ahora era de limón.

-Satisfechos-

-No, a mí me gusta tomarla con pajilla (popote)- dijo Joel.

Snape movió su varita y la pajilla apareció.

-Satisfechos- (Cierta vena se resaltaba mucho en la frente de Snape).

-MMM… no lo sé, ¿Qué piensas Joel?-

-MMM… Yo creo que Ya-

-Si Yo creo que Ya-

Snape tomó su lugar y continuo comiendo pistaches.

-Que esperas Lupin-

Remus lo miró. -Creo que ya podemos dejar pasar a Sirius-

-¡QUE!- gritó Snape.

-Bueno, ya sabes, Sirius ha sido mi amigo por mucho tiempo y jamás me perdonaría no contarle esto-

Snape miró a Remus. -Por favor Lupin, ¿Cuál es la verdad?-

-Bueno, esta bien, Ya sabes que Sirius siempre ha sido el galán del grupo por lo tanto todas las chicas siempre andaban tras él, y ahora por primera vez le gane y quiero echárselo en cara-

[Rayos, como no se me ocurrió a mí] Bueno, esta bien, Sammy dile a Black que ya puede pasar.-

-¿Por qué Yo?-

-Esta bien, Joven Lupin avísele a Black que ya puede entrar-

-No-

-¿No?-

Lo siento Tío Severus pero, Yo solo le hago caso a mi papá-

La vena de Snape resaltaba aún más. -Bueno se los diré de una manera diferente-

Joel y Sam salían del cuarto. -Señor Black ya puede pasar-

Pero Sirius no estaba ahí. -Rayos-

Justo en ese momento Sirius entró a la sala común, se encontraba despeinado, sudado y muy agitado vió a los niños.

-Hola, niños ya hablaron con sus papás-

-Si, pero tío Remus quiere que escuches su historia-

-¿Tío Remus?-

-¡Vamos tío Sirius!, ya quiero escuchar la historia-

Remus y Snape al ver la apariencia de Sirius dudaban si preguntar o no-

Sirius tomó el lugar justo entre Sam y Joel, y tomó el refresco sabor limón.

-Hey Tío Sirius ese es mío- grito Sam

-Ah, con que no le das a tu tío favorito- A Sirius le salió una lagrima.

-Lo siento Tío Sirius, si quieres tómalo, ten te doy mis palomitas-

-Y Yo de mis Pistaches- dijo Joel.

Los dos niños se acurrucaron junto a Sirius.

Remus y Snape miraban. 

Cof, Cof, tosió Remus.

-Bueno puesto que ya están aquí todos, comenzaré mi historia-

Toc, Toc, tocaron a la puerta.

-Yo abro- Snape apuntó su varita a la puerta -ALOHOMORA- y la puerta se abrió.

Flojo.

Hermione y Draco entraron a la habitación.

-Sirius- dijo Hermione. -Te andamos buscando, no podemos hacer el trío, si la tercera persona no esta-

Todos miraron a Sirius.

-¿Sirius?-

-¿Black?-

-¿Tío Sirius?-

-Si Señor Black- dijo Draco. -Sabe que esta chica es difícil de complacer-

Todos miraron a Draco

-¿Malfoy?-

-¿Draco?-

-¿Chico Rubio?-

-Ahora no puedo chicos, Remus esta a punto de contar como conoció a la mamá de Joel-

-En serio.- dijo Hermione. -Yo quiero saber, Draco el Twister puede esperar…-

Todos cayeron de espalda.

-Ven sentémonos-

Draco y Hermione tomaron lugar después de Snape.

-Hey Yo quiero Palomitas- dijo Draco y Hermione con un movimiento de varita apareció una tamaño familiar para los dos.

-Ya puedes comenzar Remus-

-Bueno la historia comienza así-

El cuarto empezó a difumarse y luego regresó a la normalidad.

-¡WOW!- gritó Sirius, ¿Es el nuevo efecto cuanta historias?-

-Cállate Black-

Snifff. -Nadie me quiere-

-Nosotros te queremos tío- Y los dos chicos abrasaron a Sirius [Trágate esta Snivellus].

El cuarto empezó a Difumarse y luego regresó a la normalidad

TOC. TOC.

-Yo Abro- y Draco apuntó su varita -ALOHOMORA- y la puerta se abrió.

Flojo.

Albus Dumbledore entró.

-¿Es aquí la reunión de alcohólicos anónimos?-

Todos miraron a Dumbledore.

-¡UPSS!- Ah, perdón, quiero decir, ¿Es aquí el seminario de magia contra las artes oscuras?-

Todos miraron a Dumbledore.

-No profesor- dijo Hermione. -Remus nos va a contar como conoció a la mamá de Joel-

-¿En serio?, Yo quiero saber- Y Dumbledore tomó lugar entre Joel y la pared.

-Yo quiero palomitas- y con un movimiento de varita unas palomitas color púrpura aparecieron frente a él.

Todos miraron a Dumbledore.

-¡Que!, a mi me gustan dulces, Ya puedes continuar Remus-

[Siquiera he empezado] Bueno como les decía.

El cuarto se empezó a difumar y volvió a la normalidad.

-¡QUE!- gritó Remus.

Todos se miraron. -Nadie dijo nada Lupin-

¡UPSS!

-Bueno como……-

Toc, toc, toc, toc

-Nosotros abrimos- dijeron Joel y Sam -ALOHOMORA- y la puerta se abrió.

Flojos

Fred y George Weasley entraron.

-Lamentamos interrumpir su reunión- dijo Fred

-Pero creemos que es el mejor lugar- dijo George.

Y ambos empezaron a repartir volantes de promoción para Sortilegios Weasley.

-También hay pedidos por lechuzas-

(En un Lugar muy lejano Percy había logrado controlar el fuego y ahora el lugar estaba a rebozar)

-¿Por cierto que hacen?-

-Tío Remus nos va a contar como conoció a la mamá de Joel- dijo Sam.

-¿En serio?, nosotros queremos saber- Fred y George se acomodaron entre Dumbledore y Joel.

-Nosotros queremos palomitas- Y Snape [Hay como adoro a los gemelos] les apareció unas.

-Gracias Tío Severus-

Remus que estaba al borde de la desesperación Fue hacia la puerta y se paró justo enfrente de ella.

-PROHIBIDO ABRIR ESTA PUERTA-

-Como les decía- El cuarto empezó a difumarse.

__

Un joven Remus Lupin caminaba sin preocupación, tenía una misión que realizar, su apariencia era distinta, no tenía canas y su largo cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta. Mientras caminaba se topó con la entrada de un Pub mágico que se encontraba en Londres, de él vió salir a una joven de cabellos y ojos negros, parecía decidida.

La chica se dirigió hasta otra chica, su cabello era castaño oscuro pero sus ojos eran grises, ambas hablaron por unos minutos y luego se despidieron. La de los ojos grises no avanzó mucho, se detuvo y vió al joven que la observaba del otro lado de la calle. Cruzó corriendo.

-Hola, bonita coleta-

Remus no supo que contestar, aquella chica se le estaba acercando muy insinuosamente

-Sabes, eres muy guapo, y esos ojos Agrrrrrrrrrr- la chica se le había echado encima.

-Soy un hombre lobo- gritó, pero a la chica parecía no importarle.

-Entoces si tu eres un hombre lobo, Yo seré tu vampiresa-

[Remus, contrólate, acuérdate, tu misión, acuérdate no debes]

-Necesito ayuda en mi casa. ¿Bienes?-

Remus no dudo ni un segundo ya ni se acordaba que estaba haciendo en aquel lugar.

[ah, sí, Dumbledore me había pedido que le avisara a Severus que el puesto de DCLAO estaba libre y que esta sería la última oportunidad para obtener ese puesto].

El cuarto regresó a la normalidad.

-¿Qué?- gritó Snape

-Ah, me acuerdo de eso- dijo Dumbledore

-Esperen un momento, eso lo pensé, no lo dije-

-Pues piensas muy alto amigo.- Sirius no dejaba de reír.

-Profesor Dumbledore, ¿Lo que dice Lupin es cierto?-

-Creo que si, me acuerdo que un día le pedí a Remus que te dijera que el puesto estaba libre, que si lo querías me enviaras una lechuza, pero como nunca llegó tuve que dárselo a la primera persona que vi. (un chico con un turbante)-

Dicho esto Dumbledore siguió comiendo palomitas púrpuras.

Mientras todos evitaban que Snape asesinara a Remus en ese instante.

Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc.

Snape dejó de estrangular a Remus. -¡Alguien abra!.

Los gemelos apuntaron a la puerta con sus varitas -ALOHOMORA- y la puerta se abrió.

Flojos.

Se trataba de Argus Filch el celador.

-Profesor Dumbledore tengo que hablar con uste…… ¡Pero que demonios hacen todos ustedes aquí!-

Sirius le saludo.

-¡Black!, Black está aquí, tengo que avisar al ministerio.-

-DESMAIUS- Filch cayó al suelo, Remus lo apuntaba.

-¡LES ADVIERTO SI ALGUIEN ME VUELVE A INTERRUMPIR!.-

Todos callaron al instante, se acomodaron, y botaron el cuerpo de Filch a una esquina.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

En la sala común Harry, que tenía mucha sed habia bajado por agua.

-¡Rayos!, siquiera en casa de mis tíos tengo que caminar tanto hasta la cocina.-

Harry no veía absolutamente nada, no había encontrado sus gafas, pero se moría de sed.

-Bueno, creo que este es el retrato de las frutas-

Le hizo cosquillas a la mancha verde y el retrato se abrió dejando pasar a Harry, caminó por vario minutos hasta que por fin divisó la salida, oh sorpresa, no era la cocina.

-¡Harry Potter, Harry Potter que sorpresa!- oyó la voz chillona de Dobby.

-¿Dobby?-

-Harry Potter, ¿Usted que hace aquí?-

-Ah, Dobby solo vengo por un vaso de agua-

-Pero señor, Harry Potter, esta no es la cocina-

-¿En serio?-

-No señor, debió equivocarse de fruta, mire, la pera abre hacia la cocina, pero el pepino abre "El Refugio Elfo".-

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿.

-Mire bien señor-

Harry agudizó lo más que pudo su vista, y cual fue su sorpresa que el lugar era una especie de Club, tenía piscina, canchas de tenis, Spa. Ect.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-

Minutos más tarde Harry estaba recostado mientras una exuberante top model le daba un masaje, otra le practicaba una manicura y otra le servía una bebida exótica.

-Ahora entiendo porque los elfos no desean ser liberados-

-Harry Potter tiene razón, el Club viene incluido en nuestro contrato de Servicio-

-Señorita-

-Dígame Señor Potter-

-Mas abajo por favor-

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

En la habitación del sexto año de Gryffindor Ron Dormía Placidamente.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

En la habitación de Joel y Sam los ánimos se habían calmado.

-Bien Remus, ya no te molestaremos puedes continuar-

La habitación volvió a difumarse y luego volvió a la normalidad.

-¿En que iba?-

Montones de cojines volaron por el cuarto.

La Habitación se difumó.

__

Remus seguía a la chica de ojos grises, nadie, jamás se había interesado en él, y después de que decía cual era su situación era aún peor.

-Pasa guapo-

La chica era hermosa, tenía esa mirada de hasme tuya, pero Remus sabía que no era posible, sabía que su maldición, le impedía, y luego pensó

-Soy Joven, que diantres-

Pero resultó que ella solo quería que le ayudara a limpiar su casa, habia varios mounstrillos que deseaba sacar y después de una semana de trabajo la casa quedó como nueva.

-Y me fui, creo que no la volví a ver-

La habitación regresó a la normalidad, Remus se había puesto algo colorado. Draco, Sirius y Snape tenía la mano arriba.

-Dime Draco-

-A ver, no entendí, la conoció, fue a limpiar su casa, entonces ¿De donde salió el niño?-

Hermione le susurró algo al oído.

-Oh, Ah, Ya entendí-

-Sirius ¿Cuál es tu duda?-

-Bueno amigo, hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Qué te vió?, digo, no eres la gran cosa y por lo que vi esta noche……-

Segundos después Sirius Black colgaba del candelabro más alto de la sala común, un mar de chicas Gryffindor gritaban bajo él como locas-

Arriba Ron Dormía plácidamente.

El retrato se abrió y Harry entró, vestía ropa ajustada y su cabello rebelde ahora poseía estilo, llevaba unas gafas oscuras.

-¡Harry Ayúdame!-

-Oh, lo siento Sirius, pero debo esperar al menos dos horas para que mi manicura no se eche a perder, no es que no quiera ayudarte pero mi manager me dijo que debo cuidar mis manos porque con ellas hago mi arte-

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?.

El cel de Harry sonó.

-Bueno, ¿Rebecca?, que te he dicho, no me gusten que me molesten en la sal común, no , no hay excusa, dale el recado a mi asistente-

Harry le pasó su cel a Dobby, el cual vestía un traje negro y traía gafas oscuras.

-Nos vemos Sirius-

Harry se fue derecho a su habitación.

-¡Auxilio……!-

-Bueno- dijo Remus, a ver Snape ¿Cuál es tu duda?-

-Lupin… ¿Por qué diantres te cortaste el cabello? Te veías mucho mejor con el cabello largo.-

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿.

Todos voltearon a ver a Snape.

-Oh, vamos, es la verdad, a muchos hombres no le sienta el cabello largo pero a ti se te veía muy bien-

-Muchas gracias Severus-

Snape y Lupin se colocaron juntos.

-Bueno, ahora todos ¡Fuera!-

Echando pestes, todos salieron del lugar.

-Y dime Joel, mamá ¿alguna vez te contó sobre mí?-

-Solo me dijo que me parecía a ti, creo que estaba algo molesta-

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos.

-Miren chicos, lo más importante de todo esto es que deben saber que aunque seamos sus padres, no quiere decir que seremos preferenciales con ustedes, en clase simplemente serán nuestros alumnos-

Snape y Remus salieron de la habitación

-Nos vemos Sirius-

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Al día siguiente

Clase de Pociones

Snape, tomando lista

-Snape Sammuel-

El chico de cabellos y ojos negros grita presente.

-Correcto, 50 puntos para Gryffindor.-

************************************************************

Este capitulo ya terminó

Promociono mis otras historias.

****

Twins.- Harry tiene un hermano, pero Voldemort lo descubre antes, Dumbledore tiene que cambiar todos sus planes.

****

Through the dragon Eyes.- Twins visto desde los ojos de Draco.

La **leyenda de las Dragon Ball, Remus Desire**.- Es una historia de los merodeadores, cierta noche algo cae del cielo y los chicos buscan la forma de que el deseo de Remus se haga realidad.

****

La sangre que nos une.- El padre de Lily tuvo un hijo antes de casarse, ahora busca a su familia, Harry deja a los Dursleys para irse a vivir con él.

****

Aquel al que siempre temió.- En un accidente Dumbledore es convertido el un adolescente de 15 años, decide quedarse de esa manera para defender a Harry, pero no todo es tan simple.

__


	5. Legado familiar

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

Antes que todo quisiera agradecer a todos los que leen este fic.

¿Igualito a papa? By Lars Black

Capítulo 5: Legado familiar I

Severus Snape caminaba por los pasillos, se dirigía al gran comedor, tenía cara de pocos amigos y como no iba a tenerla, justo a la mitad de su ducha matutina el agua caliente se había ido, y no era la primera vez, pero siempre que lo reportaba al director la respuesta era la misma.

"Oh. Lo siento Severus, no tengo ni la menor idea del porque sucede, te prometo que tomaré cartas en el asunto"

****

Flash back

Severus Snape tomaba su habitual baño matutino.

-Que pequeño el mundo es-

Cuando de pronto.

-AHGGGGG……………%&#)$%&$""#%$&%, Caldera, #&/(&%$#" -

Varios pisos arriba.

Albus Dumbledore disfrutaba de su nuevo Sauna .

-Ja, y los del consejo escolar decían que estaba loco y que no tenían recursos para esto……-

AD Abre todas las llaves de agua caliente y las deja correr.

-Sip, de lo mejor-

****

Fin del Flash back.

Severus Snape recorría los pasillos, se dirigía al gran comedor, abrió la puerta y les dio una mirada fulminante a los presentes.

De pronto la mesa de Gryffindor estalla en aplausos.

-AHÍ, esta, ahí esta. Gritaban mientras levantaban sus pancartas de "Yo AMO A SEVERUS SNAPE"

Entonces música empezó a sonar y todos los Gryffindor cantaron

-_-WE LOVE SEVERUS, WE LOVE SEVERUS, COS WE LOVE SEVERUS-- (al ritmo de We are the champions)_

A la cabeza de los Gryffindors se encontraba Harry Potter mejor conocido como "MISTER STYLE", el cual se quitó la parte de arriba de su túnica dejando solo una playera que decía "SNAPE RULES".

-¡Pero que demonios!- Snape volteó a ver los relojes de puntos y Gryffindor en tan solo una semana llevaba 260 puntos ganados.

[Tengo que hacer algo] -Quitar puntos……. Si, pero a quien-

-Mi bebe……….. ¡Jamás!-

-Potter………. No, ¿Cómo podría quitárselos con ese estupendo cabello?-

-Granger……….. No. Ella tan especial.-

-Weasley………… Sí, ¿Dónde demonios esta Weasley?-

En eso la puerta del comedor se abrió y Ron entró.

-Weasley 50 puntos menos-

[Ja, que bueno soy].

---------------------------

Remus Lupin despertó todo sudado, había tenido el sueño más extraño que jamás hubiera tenido.

-Rayos, todos amaban a Snape, pobre Ron-

-Hay Remus, nada de Barras extra chocolate antes de dormir-

-------------------------

Ya había pasado una semana desde el inicio de clases y los niños Lupin y Snape eran todo un caso, ya habían pasado detención por casi todos los profesores, pero el hecho era que los dos eran simplemente adorables y con esas mirada derrite corazones que tenían, los profesores simplemente los dejaban ir.

-Harry ¿estás seguro de esto?-

-Por supuesto, sólo veme a mi, no sabía ni volar y resulte todo un prodigio-

Harry Potter alias mister Style, era el chico más asediado por las chicas del colegio. Desde hacía una semana había dejado de ser "EL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ" y se había convertido en "EL CHICO MÁS SEXI QUE JAMÁS HAYA VIVIDO" que más se podía pedir.

%Bien parecido %

%Rico %

% Mago poderoso %

% Super sexi %

% Ahijado del Prófugo de Azkaban más sexi de todo el Universo %

% Capitán del equipo de Quidditch %

Y por último Inalcanzable.

Si tan solo querías hablar con él, tenías que reservar una cita con su asistente personal.

Esa tarde Harry estaba con su mejor amiga Hermione, el novio muy rico de su amiga Draco Malfoy y su asistente personal Dobby el elfo en la primera lección de vuelo de los de primero, ya que según él ahí encontraría a los nuevos miembros de su equipo.

Mientras esperaba AD se acercó.

-Señor Potter, me preguntaba si podría tener una charla con usted-

Harry miró al director y le dedicó una sonrisa,

-Por supuesto, siempre tengo tiempo para hablar con nuestro adorado y todo poderoso director.-

AD: [Este quiere algo]

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el ojiverde.

-Ehh- AD sacó una lista.

__

Leche… huevos…..crema anti arrugas….. depiladora ….. traje de baño.

-Hay, esta no es- AD sacó otra lista

****

Cosas que no debo olvidar hacer

1.- DECIRLE A Harry SOBRE LA PROFECÍA…………………. [¿No se lo he dicho?] ?¿?¿'¿'???¿¿¿

2.- Alimetar a Fawkes

3-. Pagar las cuentas

4-. Alimentar a Fawkes

5-. No olvidar escribir algo aquí. ………………….. [Ya lo olvidé… ni modo]

6-. Recoger la lavandería. ………………….. [Con razón sabía que no tenía dos túnicas iguales]

7-. Alimentar a Fawkes. ………………….. [Maldita ave, todo mi sueldo se va en alimentarla]

8-. Twister con minerva ………………… [MMMMMMMMMMMM]

9-,. Té con Tom.

10-. Preguntarle a Harry, porque Dobby lo sigue a todos lados si debería estar trabajando.

-Bueno Harry me preguntaba ¡PORQUE TE ESTAS ZAMPANDO MI ELFO, Yo LE PAGO Y NO RECUERDO HABERLE DADO PERMISO- [Creo que así estaría bien]

-Bueno Harry, me preguntaba-

-Profesor si se refiere a Dobby.

-[Cielos este niño me sorprende]-

Harry sacó un pergamino. -ésta es la autorización firmada por usted-

-Pero no recuerdo haber firmado nada-

-Oh, so lo hizo señor, Dobby se la entregó y usted la firmó recuerda.

Todo se disipa.

__

Albus Dumbledore firmando papeles importantes.

-Cama doble de agua con forma de corazón……… aprobado-

-Peluquín "CABELLOS DE HOY" ………… aprobado-

-Nueva caldera para las mazmorras……. ¿Quién pediría eso? Denegado.

-¿Qué es esto? Contrato para otro año de Dobby el elfo, ¿Qué dice aquí? Bueno……… aprobado.

Todo regresa a la normalidad.

AD: -AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, no lo recuerdo, bien me voy- y AD se retira.

-----------------------------

Los dos Snape caminaban por los pasillos, ninguno de ellos se miraba.

-Hijo, si no quieres hacerlo lo entenderé, solo tienes que decirlo-

-No hay problema papá-

-¿En serio? No me sentiré mal, ni nada por el estilo, solo no quiero que te sientas obligado-

.-Ya te dije papá. Yo si quiero, nadie me obliga-

-Sammy solo tienes que pedirlo y ahorita mismo te doy un justificante-

-¡Papá!-

-Esta bien, esta bien, pero no digas que no te lo advertí. Los Snape no tenemos muy buena historia respecto a eso, pero prométeme que al primer problema lo dejarás-

-Si papá lo prometo-

-Esta bien, pero si las dudas iré a ver-

-¿Pero que hay de tus clases?

-No hay problema Sammy, confío en mis alumnos-

De repente se escuchó un estruendo y el lugar tembló un poco.

Los dos Snape se miraron.

-No hay problema Sammy, seguro no fue nada grave y ¿Quien dice que ocurrió en mi clase?-

Entonces se escucha a lo lejos.

¡Fuego en las mazmorras, fuego en las mazmorras!-

-Sabes Sammy, mejor nos apuramos, no querrás llegar tarde-

-Tienes razón papá-

Cuando llegaron Joel ya se encontraba ahí junto a Remus.

-Bienvenidos a su primer lección de vuelo, Todos pongan la mano sobre su escoba y digan ¡Arriba!-

-¡ARRIBA!-

En el primer intento la única que se elevó fue la de Snape, quien miró con superioridad a los demás, a su segundo intento Lupin elevó la suya.

Severus miraba con orgullo. -Ja.Ja mi hijo le ganó al tuyo-

Remus solo miró a Severus.

Era increíble lo bien que volaba el chico Snape. Harry miraba como el pequeño realizaba un giro doble mientras quebraba a la izquierda.

-Es muy bueno- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y sacaba algo de su túnica-

-¡SAM!, atrápala- Harry lanzó una manzana en dirección contraria al joven Snape, el cual al verla voló con velocidad increíble y la atrapó.

A Severus casi le da un ataque al ver como su hijo casi se estampa con el suelo.

Casi porque Snape Jr. Aterrizó suavemente y sin ninguna complicación.

-Ya tengo al nuevo buscador- dijo Harry con Triunfo.

-Pero Harry, ¿No se supone que tu eres el buscador del equipo?-

-Ya lo sé Hermione, pero piensa, siempre ocurre algo que hecha a perder los encuentros, o me lastimo, o se cancela porque creen que soy un asesino petrificador de gente, o 100 Dementores tratan de succionar mi alma, o se suspende porque uno de nuestros maestros es un convicto de Azkaban y me mete en un torneo, o me suspenden, hay que Admitirlo Hermione, el Quidditch tiene que continuar sin mi gran talento, por eso para evitar problemas necesito otro buscador-

Harry se acercaba al Snape cuando de pronto oyeron un grito que los hizo voltear.

Joel caía, alguien lo había empujado, como por arte de magia ninguno de los presentes encontraba su varita para salvarlo

Ya caía cuando de pronto giró su cuerpo y aterrizó sobre sus dos pies, se acomodó su cabello alborotado, buscó su escoba y elevó de nuevo en vuelo.

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿???????????????¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

Mucho Silencio

Todos se miran.

Todos miran a Joel.

Todos miran a Remus. -¿Qué?, Es normal ¿No?-

En ese momento aparece Ron. -¿Me perdí de algo?

-Hay Ron- Pensó Harry.

------------------

10:30 PM Gran Comedor.

Albus Dumbledore vestido de Gala, sentado en su silla a su lado un extraño.

Todo el lugar vacío.

-[OUCH, sabía que tenía que escribir algo en esa lista], [Demasiado TWISTER] [MMMMMMMMMMMM].

Gran Comedor

Día siguiente

8:30

Joel y San no se encuentran.

Harry y Sirius no se encuentran

Draco y Hermione no se encuentran

Remus y Snape no se encuentran

Dumbledore y extraño no se encuentran.

Ruido extraño en las mesas

Mucho humo en las mesas.

En un cuarto retirado.

-Fase uno lista, solo hay que esperar que el humo se disipe Joel-

-De acuerdo Sam, Fase dos en movimiento-

En otro cuarto retirado.

-Harry, necesitamos hablar-

-¿Sobre que Sirius¿-

-Harry tu sabes que tu eres como un hijo para mi-

-Si lo sé Sirius-

-Entonces sabrás que me preocupo ti-

-Si también-

-Hablaremos de hombre a hombre, Harry necesito saber el porque de pronto centraste cabeza y destapaste su se apeal, digo ya te habías tardado bastante y siendo dueño del legado de cierta persona…….-

-¿Quién?-

-De mi Harry, de mi-

-Ah-

--……… Estaba preocupado.-

-Mira Sirius- Harry levantó un ejemplar de la revista WIZARD.

-Ves esto, es la revista Wizard, Dice quien esta In, y quien esta out en el mundo de la magia.-

Sirius tomó el ejemplar y como título tenía "PERSONALIDADES DEL MOMENTO"

-Vamos padrino lee el artículo-

****

WIZARD TOP FIVE

1-. JUAN PEREZ Nadie sabe quien es pero es el mago más popular del momento, anda en boca de todos.

2-. CORNELIUS FUDGE Nuestro adorado ministro de magia.

3.- QUIEN NO DEBE SER NOMBRADO Mago tenebroso del momento muy popular, puesto que muchos votaron por el.

4-. PERCY WEASLEY Exitoso empresario.

5-. DOLORES JANE UMBRIGE Dama cuya exuberante belleza y gran personalidad ha hecho que la tengamos en nuestros corazones.

-Lo ves Sirius-

-¿ver que? Harry-

-Yo, no Estoy, ¿Cómo es posible que Harry Potter "El niño que vivió" no este en la lista-

-Bueno Harry, 15 años siendo el mago más famoso, algún día tenía que pasar-

-No, Sirius, no tenía que Pasar La profesara Sybill me lo advirtió, Rebeca me lo dijo, he descuidado mi imagen, no me he dado a querer lo suficiente-

Sirius meditó por un momento.

-Tienes razón Harry, mi ahijado deber estar entre los cinco más famosos del momento, pero Harry, la competencia es dura, digo Fudge ha tenido sus errores pero quien puede culparlo……. Voldemort mmmmmm, a Voldemort le ayuda su faceta de chico malo, será muy difícil, pero sin duda Harry tu rival más fuerte es Juan Pérez, he oído hablar mucho de él, por lo que sé lo tiene todo, y hace de todo.-

En el salón de Adivinación.

-MMMMMMM Draco te apuesto l que quieras a que nadie adivina en donde estamos-

-¿Lo que Yo quiera pachoncita- [MMMMMMMMM]

-Si mi osito, lo que tu quieras-

En eso la puerta del salón se abrió y Ron entró

-Weasley- grita Draco. - Justo en quien pensaba, anda pasa [MMMMMMMMMM]-.

En otra habitación

Remus y Snape se miran fijamente

-¿Estas seguro de esto Severus?, digo, creo que Sirius sería mejor para esto, tiene más experiencia-

-Jamás le pediría esto a Black, es solo que quiero que sea un momento muy especial, pero nunca lo he hecho-

-Y Yo que, acaso crees que hago esto muy seguido-

-SCCCHHHH, calla alguien se acerca-

En el despacho del director.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, que le dije profesor JT, de lo mejor-

-Sin duda profesor Dumbledore, pero creo que más vapor nos vendría bien.-

-BBUEEEENO, no creo que Severus se moleste-

Grifo, grifo.

-----------------------------------

Este capi ya terminó

Recomiendo mis otros Fics.

TWINS: terminada. Drama. Voldemort descubre al hermano de Harry antes que los demás y lo atrapa, Dumbledore tiene que cambiar sus planes

THROUHG THE DRAGON EYES: La primera parte de twins vista desde los ojos de Draco

AQUEL AL QUE SIEMPRE TEMÍO: General. Albus Dumbledore es trasformado en joven de 15 años, Nada es fácil para el mago que tiene que cuidar de todos, dirigir una escuela y sufrir por los embates de la adolescencia. Su plan proteger a Harry, pero no todo resulta tan sencillo.

LA LEYENDA DE LAS DRAGON BALL, REMUS DESIRE: Una de mis favoritas, Llega a Remus una esfera que podrá cumplir su más grande deseo. Historia !00% merodeadores en su sexto curso.

LA SANGRE QUE NOS UNE: El padre de Lily tuvo un hijo antes de casarse, y ahora este busca a la familia que le queda, Harry deja a los Dursleys para irse a vivir con él.


	6. Doble Problema

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Gracias por los Reviews y por leer esta historia.

¿Igualito a papá? By Lars Black

Capítulo 6: Doble problema.

Era la primera clase de defensa personal, como era una materia optativa, asistían a clases todos los grupos revueltos, en casas y grados.

-El profesor JT inició la clase tomando lista, empezando por los primeros grupos. Cuando llegó a los nombres de Joel y Sam, hizo un gesto.

-Ah, si, Snape y Lupin, nuestras nuevas celebridades-

Los de Slytherin rieron tontamente. JT terminó de pasar lista, no sin antes mandarle una mirada reprobatoria al único Gryffindor de sexto curso que había entrado a su clase.

-Ustedes están aquí, para aprender la sutil ciencia de la defensa personal, aquí habrá pocos estúpidos movimientos de varita. No espero que todos logren entender la belleza de este arte.

-Voy a enseñarles a hechizar la mente y engañar los sentidos, obtener la fama, crear la gloria y hasta incluso, poder evitar la muerte.-

Hubo un silencio total que solo fue quebrado por la voz del profesor.

-¡Snape!, ¿Cuál es la postura básica de la defensa?- Muchos levantaron la mano, pero JT los ignoraba.

-No, lo sabe-

-No señor- contestó.

-Lupin, el origen del Tai chin ki-

-¿Tampoco?, es obvio que la fama no lo es todo.

Los Sly volvieron a reir tontamente, pero ahora Sam tenía su mano muy en alto.

-¿Señor Snape?, ¿alguna Duda?-

-si-, contestó el chico de los cabellos azabaches. -Espero que tenga un buen abogado, porque acaba de violar los derechos de autor de mi papi-

-"Frases y comportamientos típicos de la primera clase", Severus Snape, todos los derechos reservados.

-Upss- y el profesor desapareció del lugar.

Minutos después Dumbledore apareció.

-El profesor Jt, ha dimitido, dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer, así que como no tengo nada mejor que hacer, Yo seré su nuevo maestro.

En una fila todos los estudiantes, bailaban entonando la canción de MACHO MEN, al frente de ellos Dumbledore dando la pauta. Después la música cambia y ahora es YMCA.

Harry y Draco hablaban muy afanosamente.

-Te lo digo Harry, no hay pierde solo dame tu autorización, prometo llevarte a al estrellato.

Flash Black.

Draco salía con los ojos como platos de un cine Muggle.

-¡Esto ha sido Genial Hermione!, -Ya sé lo que quiero ser de grande. y pensaba que ya no había nada mejor que el Twister (Twister mmmmmm). Creo que empiezo a adorar a los muggles.-

-Ya vez Draco, hay muchas cosas que podría enseñarte- Hermione se acerca insinuosamente a su novio. -Solo tienes que pedirlo-.

Minutos más tarde. Draco salía del Cyber con su Titulo de "Productor de películas"-

Fin del Flash Back.

-Ya vez Harry, dame autorización y llevaré a la pantalla grande tu Historia. Solo imagina, la primera parte se llamará. "Scarface y la lechuza que nunca llegó".-

Harry miró con el ceño fruncido. -Que te parece Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal, creo que les gustará más a los muggles-

-Si, tal vez-

-Pero Draco, como piensas hacer esa película-

-Vamos Harry, de que me sirve ser asquerosamente Rico, el único problema que veo es el casting ………-

------- ---------------

Sirius, Remus y Severus, se encontraban en el gran comedor. Después de mucho insistir Sirius había pasado a formar parte del plan de los dos padres.

-Conque una fiesta- bramó el ojiazul.. -más vale que sea eso, por que cuando los descubrí muy pegaditos aquel día, pensé seriamente que tal vez esas mujeres les estaban viendo la cara.

-CALLATE BLACK- gruñó Snape. -Que el único motivo por el cual te permito estar aquí, es porque, quiero organizar una fiesta decente [Snape, se te murieron las neuronas al pensar que con Black harías algo decente]. Como iba diciendo.. Decente, espectacular, inolvidable [Severus mejor cállate, aún quieres tener castillo en donde trabajar]. Echar la casa por la ventana [Banca rota total]. Todo lo mejor para mi hijo.-

-Bueno Snape, simplemente elegiste a la persona indicada, Yo me encargaré de que la fiesta de cumpleaños, sea inolvidable………….. Me pregunto sí Kimmy y Natasha aún harán el Show de las conejitas y el pastel.-

Snape solo cerró los ojos y dejó que todo se moviera solo.

El tiempo pasaba, el día de la fiesta estaba muy cerca.

Albus, Dumbledore, paseaba, por Hogsmeade. -Un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña…..- cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención. -No recuerdo este edificio. [¿Entro o no entro?]. Mmmmmm Sip-

------------------ -------------------------------

La fiesta simplemente había sido genial., y para gusto de Snape Kimmy y Natasha no estaban disponibles. Todo el colegio había sido invitado, los únicos que no asistieron fueron el director y maestro de defensa personal Albus Dumbledore, el cual ya tenía una semana desaparecido. Y Ron, el cual……. Nadie sabía.

La cantidad de regalos era inmensa.

-¿Qué es esto Sirius?- preguntó el pequeño Snape al ver el regalo de su tío.

-Es un muffin mágico- contestó el ojiazul orgulloso de su regalo. -Te concederá cualquier deseo, sin reglas, es realmente muy extraño, y caduca, así que cuanto antes pidas mejor, pero ojo pequeño, no puedes decir lo que pediste en al menos 12 horas por que si no, no se cumple-

Sammuel miró con entusiasmo su muffin, le dio una mordida y pidió su más grande deseo.

La fiesta había terminado.

Remus, Sirius y Severus miraban satisfechos.

-Éxito Total- gritó Sirius. Mientras pasaba los brazos por el cuello de los dos padres. -Saben, no recuerdo que fueran tan bajos de estatura.-

Por fin amanecía. Remus abrió los ojos, la luz le calaba un poco, así que volvió a cerrarlos. De un salto salió de la cama, casi cayéndose con un montón de libros que tenía regados en el suelo. Llegó hasta el baño y miró su reflejo en el espejo.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín!- gritó

Snape, despertaba, aún tenía mucho sueño, no había sol que le calara, de echo la habitación era tsn oscura que tenía que encender una vela si quería ver algo.

Lentamente se incorporó, talló un poco sus ojos. [No recuerdo que la pijama me quedara tan holgada].

Fue al baño y vió, o más bien no vió su reflejo-

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

Ambos profesores salieron de sus cuartos. Y se dirigieron al dormitorio de Sirius.

-No puede ser- decía Remus.

-Me las vas a pagar Black- gruñía Snape.

Ambos se toparon justo en la puerta del cuarto.

-¿Snape?-

-¿Lupin?-

Y al unísono -Black abre la puerta ahora-

Sirius medio adormilado abrió la puerta. ¿Sam, Joel que se les ofrece tan temprano?-

--------- ---------

Sirius no paraba de reír, no podía creer lo que veía. Un mini Severus y un mini Remus de 11 años. Cuando Sanm se enteró no pudo estar más feliz, su deseo se había cumplido, su papá ahora pasaría más tiempo con él.

-Si, pero que tengo que ver Yo- dijo Remus.

-Bueno papá, Le dí una mordida al muffin mágico de Sam, Yo tambien quería que pasaras más tiempo conmigo-

-¿Pero que vámos a hacer?-

------------- ---------

Hara del desayuno.

McGonagall hablando.

-Alumnos, tengo noticias importantes que decirles, sus profesores de pociones y de DCLAO, tuvieron que salir inexplicablemente, y ahora les damos la bienvenida a dos nuevos alumnos, ya han sido seleccionados para Gryffindor………-

-Vámos, papá, el rojo te sienta de maravilla-

Un Severus Snape, muy mal humorado se puso de pie. A su lado un tímido Remus.-

-……… Ellos son Alexander Snap, y Jonh Luphin, con h-

Harry y Draco rieron con satisfacción. -Son perfectos- dijeron al unísono.

------------------- -------------------

-No se como me deje convencer- gruñía Mini Severus. [¿Por que no le puedo decir que no?]

-Vamos papa, es divertido, además aún no puedo creer que me haya quedado con el papel de Harry Potter, Harry dijo que era el único que podía hacer su papel-

-Yo voy a ser Ron- dijo Joel, -Por cierto ¿Quién es Ron?-

-Pues es pelirrojo- dijo Sam, -¿Y tu papá?-

-Yo voy a ser Draco-

Joel y Sam no pudieron contener las risas.

-Pero Tio Severus, Draco es rubio-

Minutos después Mini Severus Snape, salía con todo su cabello Rubio oxigenado y relamido hacia atrás. [Recuerda Severus, hazlo por Sam, hazlo por Sam].-

-Veele el lado Bueno Snape- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ya no tienes tanta grasa en el cabello- y y Sirius se carcajeó

-Ja, Ja, Ja, que gracioso Black, y Dime ¿qué papel, te tocó?-

-Bueno, Yo quería ser Yo, pero como según, no aparezco hasta el tercer libro, no podían agregarme, así que me dieron el único papel disponible-

-¿Quién?-

-Eso es sorpresa Severus-

En eso se abre la puerta, y Remus sale, super colorado del Rostro.

Todos voltearon, a verlo.

-¿Y bien?- preguntaron al unísono.

-Pues, ya no había muchos papeles disponibles, y no audicionó ninguna niña y y y y -

.¡Y Que!- gritaron todos.

-¡Por que tuvo que tocarme de mujer!- gritó poniéndose aún más rojo.

Joel estaba sorprendido. -Entonces serás Hermione, eso será genial papá, eres HERMIONE, ella es genial, y Tio Severus, será Draco, Joel, meditó por algunos segundos…… eso quiere decir tu serás su novia-

Remus se puso de varios colores, igual que Severus.

-Eh, no- interrumpió Draco que salía de la habitación.. -No fuimos novios hasta este año-

El casting estaba listo, Draco había conseguido permiso para todo.

La filmación ahí la llevaba.

__

Toma 1

El expreso y acción.

-Se abre la puerta y una niña muy linda entra a ella.-

-Oh, han visto un sapo, lo perdió un niño llamado Neville-

Harry (Sam) se para de su asiento -Oh, no preciosa, pero que demonios importa un sapo, ven pásatela con nosotros.-

-Corte-

El director se acerca al Sam. -Sam, esa no era tu línea-

-Ya lo sé Director, Pero Tio de Remus de niña se ve muy bien, debe comprenderme, soy un don Juan.-

Remus estaba más rojo que un tomate.

__

Toma 1

La primera clase de pociones. Y Acción.

Harry. Ron y Hermione, [Que tiene embobado a medio salón] esperaban la llegada del profesor de pociones, en otra esquina Draco Malfoy miraba expectante.

La puerta se abre, y un hombre de perfecta cabellera entra, sonríe hacia las cámaras y guiñe el ojo a todos sus fans.

-Yo soy su profesor, de Pociones, gira y su túnica se acomoda perfectamente, haciendo notar el cuerpo perfecto que posee, todas las niñas caen embobadas, y Draco Malfoy se para de su asiento.

-¡Black!, ¡Por que tenia que ser Black!-

-Corte- grita el director.

-Vamos Snivellus, le hago un gran favor a tu personaje-

--------------- --------------------

Este capi ya terminó.

En el siguiente se verá el estreno de Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal, Errores de filmación y todos los detalles estras.


	7. Scarface y la lechuza que nunca llegó

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

Antes que todo muchas gracias por leer este fic.

Y muchas gracias por sus Reviews

¿Igualito a papá? By Lars Black

Capítulo 7: Scarface y la lechuza que nunca llegó. Parte uno

Dos muggles entrando a un cine.

-Mira, ya comenzó- dijo uno

-No seas tonto- dijo el otro, -Son los avances-

-Bueno, me gustan los avances,-

-SCHHHHHHHH- gritan los demás muggles.

Los dos toman asiento.

AVANCE

Kkkkk - explicación de lo que ocurre

__

Kkkkk- dialogos de los personajes.

****

Kkkkkkkk. Narrador.

Se pone todo negro y luego aparece el recuadro verde de película aprobada para todo tipo de publico.

La pantalla se oscurece y aparece una "M" dorada, con un pequeño Dragon chino dando vueltas alrededor de ella.

" UNA PRODUCCION MALFOY" aparece debajo de la M.

Empieza a sonar el tema de HEDWIG.

****

-ESTE AÑO, UN NIÑO-

Aparecen varias imágenes de Harry (Sam)

Vestido con el uniforme, caminando hacia el sombrero seleccionador, con una pijama. Bajando unas escaleras, con el uniforme de quidditch, sujetando la Snitch..

****

-UNA LEYENDA-

Un close up a la cicatriz de Harry, La imagen de Voldemort caminando por Godrick Hollow.

-Hagrid sentado en el Caldero chorreante.

-_Muchos dicen que murió, yo no lo creo-_

****

-LIBRARAN UNA BATALLA, EN DONDE LOS AMIGOS-

Aparece Hermione, entrando al vagón, -_Han visto un sapo-_

Ron montado sobre un caballo de ajedrez. -_No debo ser yo, ni Hermione, solo Tu, Harry-_.

****

-Y LOS ENEMIGOS-

Aparece Draco, aventando al aire la recordadora de Neville, y Snape, entrando al aula de pociones. -_En este lugar no habrá estupidos movimientos de varita-_

Una sombra moviendose entre los áboles , un perro de tres cabezas, destruyendo algo, y un trol, golpeando los lavabos del baño.

****

--SE ENFRENTARAN; PARA SALVAR UN MUNDO-

Una imagen del callejón Diagon,, OTRA IMAGEN DE LOS DUENDES DE Gringotts, la imagrn del castillo desde el lago, el expreso de Hogwarts.

****

-SU MUNDO-

HARRY POTTER Y LA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL, LA MAGIA LLEGARÁ PROXIMAENTE.

--------- ------

-Todos los muggles del cine

-WOW-.

------ --------

Por fin llegó el día, las entrada estaban agotadas.

-UJU- grita Draco. -Soy asquerosamente Rico.-

-Ya lo sé- le dice Hermione. Y voltea a verlo. -No pensarás ir a si ¿Verdad?- y Hermione con un movimiento de varita aparece un Smokin.

-Ay Hermy, le quitas la diversión al asunto-

En otra habitación dos hombre se miran los uno al otro.

-JA JA JA JA- estalla Sirius en carcajadas.

-Black, te lo advierto, si no te callas-

-Oh, vamos Snivellus, te vez muy bien-

Snape ya había regresado a la normalidad, llevaba puesto un Smokin con todo y corbata de moño, y el cabello recogido con una coleta.

En eso la puerta del cuarto se abre y un mini Remus entra.

-No lo entiendo, ¿por qué Severus ya regresó a la normalidad y yo todavía no?-

-Ay, que importa Remus, además así te vez más adorable- Sirius revolvió el cabello de su amigo.-

.En un lugar muy lejano.

-Malfoy, MALFOY, con un demonio ¡MALFOY!-

La puerta de la habitación se abre y un Lucius Malfoy entra jugando con su portátil.

-Que quieres, Lord, no ves que estoy jugando mi pokemon, sabes que no me gusta que me molesten-

-Uy, lo Siento, pero no vez que vamos tarde, no me quiero perder ni un minuto de la pelicula.-

-Hay, esta bien-

Lucius y Voldemort, Parados en la parada del autobus.

-Es ¿Ese?- pregunta Voldemort.

-No-

-¿Y ese?-

-No-

-¿Y ese?-

-Si, hazle la parada-

Pero el Jijo conductor del autobus no se detiene.

-$%&"$%&(()&%$-

-------- ---------------

Reportera: Estamos aquí en la entrada del cine, para el estreno De Harry Potter y la piedra Filosofal, cabe decir que esta película ha causado todo un revuelo en el mundo del cine, ya que practicamente no sabemos nada de ella. Lo curioso es que la casa productora parece ser independiente.

Reportero: Asi, es, Miren aquí viene el productor de la película el Joven Malfoy, acompañado de su prometida la Señorita Granger.

Reportero: Señor Malfoy, Señor Malfoy, nos concede una entrevista.

Draco: Oh, Claro, todo por los medios.

Y Draco saluda a las cámaras.

Reportera: Señor Malfoy, nos podría decir si es cierto que usted invirtió de su fortuna personal, para la realización de esta película.

Draco: Bueno, eso no es cierto, el dinero era tecnicamente de mi papi.

Muchos signos de interrogación.

Reportera: Señorita Granger, por lo que sabemos, todos los efectos especiales corrieron por su cuenta, La verdad estamos maravillados por lo real que parecen todos los ecenarios y las criaturas que vimos en los avances, ¿Tiene algún secreto?

Hermione: Si, bueno, en realidad soy una bruja muy dotada y todos los esenarios son reales solo tuvimos que pedir permiso al ministerio para poder grabar en ellos.

Draco la mira asombrado.

Reportera: Ja JA JA, Que buen sentido del humor tiene Señorita.

Reportero: Que suerte tiene joven Malfoy. El sentido del humor es algo perdido en estos días.

Draco y Hermione entran al cine.

Reportera: Miren, ahí viene, Harry Potter, para quien no lo conozca él es creador de la idea detrás de la película.

Reportero: Señor Potter, nos concede una entrevista.

Harry intercambia unas palabras con su representante Rebecca y luego se dirigue a los reporteros.

Reportera: Señor Potter que opina de que su historia haya sido llevada a la pantalla grande.

Harry: La verdad al principio estaba algo reacio, pero Draco es un gran amigo, lo único que me importaría un poco, es ver si fue fiel a la historia.

Reportero: Una pregunta más señor Potter, sus personajes, todos ellos estan basados en personas reales, que nos podría decir al respecto.

Harry: Bueno, es muy simple, Quitandome el peso de tener que definir a los personajes, me pude concentrar más en la historia (Harry eres el mentiroso más grande del mundo).

Reportera: Señor Potter, Hay un Rumor acerca de que podría haber una continuación.

Harry: Es un buen rumor.

Y Harry sale disparado del lugar.

Reportero: La hora se acerca.

Reportera: Asi, es compañero, Pero miren aquí se acerca la estrella de la película, al parecer viene acompañado de su padre.

Reportero: Sammuel, Sammuel, nos concederías una entrevista.

Reportera: Sammuel, te podemos llamar Sam

Sam: Por supuesto.

Reportero: Sam que opinas de haberte vuelto famoso de la noche a la mañana. Crees que eso te ha afectado en tu forma de ser.

Sam: para nada, sigo siendo el mismo de siempre. Pero lo siento un poco, la función ya va empezar y de verdad deseo entrar.

Reportero: Una pregunta para tu padre, Señor ¿Cómo se siente?-

Snape: GRRRRRRRR.

-------- -------

La sala se oscurece, la función esta a punto de comenzar. Pero afuera.

-¿Cómo que 20 libras?-le grita Lucius al del taxi. -¿Qué demonios son las libras?- Malfoy saca una bolsita con varios galeones adentro, -Espero que sea suficiente, pero el taxista ya iba en la otra esquina.

La función ya había comenzado.

-Ya vez Lucius, por tu culpa y tu maldito pokemon ya nos perdimos los avances-

Lucius se para frente a Voldemort.

-Nunca insultes a Pikachu- se da media vuelta. Y se dirige hasta el guardia de la entrada.

-Lucius Malfoy- dice, y lo dejan pasar.

-¿Nombre?- le pregunta a Voldemort.

-El que no debe ser nombrado- dice.

-MMMMMM. No Señor, no lo tengo en la lista.-

-¿Quién tu sabes?-

-No-

-¿Lord Oscuro?-

-No-

-¿Lord tenebroso?-

-Nop-

-Voldemort- grita desperado.

El guardia se rie. -¿Quién demonios se llamaría así?

Voldemort saca su varita y lo apunta. -¿acaso no le temes a mi nombre, muggle?.

-No- el guardia toma la varita de Voldemort y la avienta a lo lejos.

-Tom Marvolo Riddle-

-Si, aqui esta, que disfrute la función señor Riddle-

------ -------

Por fin todos se acomodaron en sus asientos, en el centro y a la mitad Draco y Hermione, Junto a Draco estaba Harry, le seguia Sirius, Mini Remus, Joel, Sam, Y Snape, junto a Hermione, estaba Lucius, un lugar vacío, Y todos los Weasleys (Menos Ron que junto con Dumbledore tenían como un mes de desaparecidos).

Por fin llega Tom, cargando palomitas y refrescos para todos.

-Tom. Que bueno que pudiste venir- le dice Harry mientras le ayuda a pasar las cosas.-

-.Ah, ya sabes Harry, siempre tengo tiempo, para pasarla con mis enemigos-

-------- ---------

kkkkkkk- Narracion de la pelicula.

__

Kkkkkkk. Dialogos de los personajes

****

Kkkkkk. Dialogos de los espectadores del cine.

Por fin comienza la película, Se ve un hermoso valle, y Varias casas en el fondo, al parecer es Halloween, ya que la mayoría de las casas tienes calabazas en sus entradas.

Se ve un hombre completamente vestido de negro, caminado por las calles.

-**Uju, ese soy yo- grita Voldemort.**

-SCHHHHH-

-Ay, ta bien-

A varias casas de ahí, una feliz pareja, disfraza a su pequeño hijo de un año, con su trajecito de conejito.

__

-Ay que lindo te vez de conejito- dice la mujer peliroja.

****

-Hey, yo nunca me vestí de conejito- refuta Harry.

-Cof, Cof- tose Sirius, -Eh, de echo........-

-SCHHHHHHHH-

Entonces tocan a la puerta, y el joven del cabello azabache, se asoma por el orificio de la puerta.

__

-¿Truco o trato?-

-Mira Lily, es solo otro niño sub desarrollado pidiendo Halloween, le voy a abrir-

Pasan varias escenas en donde se ve a James, en Duelo con el niño sub deasrollado, una luz verde, y luego a Lily muriendo por defender a Harry. Y voldemort desapareciendo.

Aparece la cicatriz de Harry, y en un close up de ella la esena cambia.

Por una esquina aparece un hombre, y saca un extraño aparato que hace que todas las luces desaparescan.

Su largo cabello Rubio plateado, y sus brillantes ojos Grices, hacen perfecta combinación su túnica, de colores verdes y plateados.

-**-UJU, ese soy yo- grita Lucius.**

Harry mira a Draco. -¿Le diste el papel de Dumbledore a tu padre?-

-Bueno Harry, Si no lo metía en la película no soltaba el oro, además dice que siempre quiso ser director de Hogwarts-

-SCHHHHHHHH-

Dumbledore deja a Harry vestido de conejito, en la puerta del 4 de privet drive, junto a una carta, y luego desaparece del lugar.

Al día siguiente, se ve a los encargados del alumbrado público reparando las lámparas de la calle, cuando se abre la puerta del número 4 y la señora de la casa pega un grito en el cielo.

__

10 años despues...........

Se ve una lechuza llevando una carta.

****

-Oigan, ¿no es Errol?- pregunta Fred.

La lechuza de estrella en un poste de luz.

-**-Si, definitivamente lo es- dice George.**

-Que no habían dicho que había muerto- los regaña Molly.

-No-

-Ha bueno-

-SCHHHHHHHHHH-

La lechuza se incorpora, y deja la carta que traía por la rendija del correo.

****

-No sabía que Errol fuera tan listo- dice Ginny.

La película sigue avanzando, Harry recibe su carta y se da cuenta de que es un mago, Hagrid lo lleva de compras al callejón Diagon.

Cuando entra en la tienda de Túnicas se Topa con otro niño.

****

-JA- Grita Lucius, -Ese rubio se nota a ñeguas que no es natural, solo mírenlo escala 96, todos mundo sabe que el rubio malfoy es escala 101.

-SCHHHHH-

-_Yo tambien iré a Howgarts, este año, dicen que las chicas más bonitas asisten a esa escuela-_

****

Todos los de la hilera de magos voltean hacia la esquina de Snape.

El cual estaba completamete serio

-¡Que!, soy un profesional.

__

-Pues eso Espero- dice Harry, mientras le da un codazo a Draco, y ambos se echan a reir.

****

--No recuerdo que nos llevaramos tan bien-

-No esxageres Harry, solo modifique una cosas para que le gustasra más a los muggles-

En la siguiente esena se ve a Harry y a Draco siendo emboscados, por cientos de magos tenebrosos que salieron de la nada.

__

-JAJAJAJA los tenemos rodeados, los acabaremos y luego conquistaremos el mundo mágico-

****

--Ash, error de principiantes, deja de hablar y acaba con ellos- dice Tom

-Como ¿tu? Tommy-

-ScHHHHH-

Y en camara lenta. Estilo Bullet time, Harry esquiva todos los hechizos lanzados, abriéndose paso Ollivanders, en donde entra derribando la puerta de una patada, y libera a Ollivander.

-_Es curioso-_

-¿Qué es curioso señor?-

-Nunca olvido las varitas que vendo, lo curioso es que este destinado a esta varita, cuando su haermana le causó esa cicatriz-

****

Todos los muggles

-WOW-

-_Señor. No qiero parecer grocero, menos bla bla, bla, y más ación ¿Cuánto por la vara?_

Afuera todos los magos tenebrosos miran sus reñojes con desesperación. Por fin sale Harry y la batalla se reanuda.

Hechizos vuelan por todo el lugar, pero al final Harry pulverizó A todos, y solo se llenó su ropa de polvo.

-**Si, Draco sin duda les encanta a los muggles.**

--------------- ------------------

La puerta de las mazmorras se abren de par en par, y el hombre más perfecto sobre la faz d la tierra entra al salón.

****

En el cine mucha chicas se desmayan, Despues de que el galanazo de la pantalla les guiñara el ojo.

_-Yo soy su Profesor de pociones, Severus Snape-_

Snape, Se quita la capa, dejando solo su túnica perfectamente pegada a su perfecto cuerpo

****

Mas desmayos.

Todos los alumnos miran con atensión a su profesor, sobre todo las alunmas, sobre todo Hermione Granger.

Desde el otro lado Draco Malfoy los observa furioso.

****

-Oye, a mi se me hace que Draco esta enamorado de Hermione- le dice un muggle a otro muggle.

-Si. Pero ella se ve que esta embobada con el profesor Snape, Por cierto no se te hace conocido, Se parece a ese tal Sirius Black que se fugó hace tres años, te acuerdas, ese del revolver-

-NAAAAAAA-

-SCHHHHHH-

---- -------

__

-Aqcaso he escuchado bien profesora- dijo los cuatro-

-Asi es señor Malfoy, aunque sus intensiones hayan sido buenas tambien se encontraba fuera a altas horas de la noche.

Draco, Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-_Esto es inaudito, nos tratan como sirvientes, Yo no pienso entrar al bosque prohibido despúes del anochecer- dice Draco._

-Si no te conociera Draco, diría que tienes miedo-

-ja Ja. Potter, no sabemos que vamós a encontrar, hay incluso hombres lobo.-

Ron y Hermione se miraron preocupados, e inmediatamente miraron al cielo, en donde el sol casi se ocultaba

-No creo que sea buena idea- repuso Hermione.

-Ni yo- dijo Ron

-No tengan miedo niños, pueden ir los cuatro juntos-

-No- gritaron Ron y Hermione al unísono.

-Creo que ya deberíamos parar- dijo Hermione.

-Ella tiene razón,- dijo Ron, -Casi oscurece, y hoy hay luna llena.-

-¿Y?- pregunta Harry.

Pero Draco, mira fijamente hacia el cielo. -_Corten, Corten_- Grita de pronto.

-_-¿Corre?, ¿porque voy a correr?-_

Como por arte de magia Hagrid había desaparecido del lugar.

El sol se ocultó dando lugar a la luna llena.

Ron y Hermione, empezaron a covulcionarse, y en cuestión de segundos estaban convertidos en dos pequeños, pero salvajes lobos.

****

Los muggles comían de sus palomitas sin dejar de mirar la pantalla

-Quien lo hubiera creído Esos dos eran hombres lobo. Esta peli esta genial-

Harry Y Draco corrieron hasta internarse en la oscuridad del bosque prohibido. tras ellos Ron y Hermione lobos , les daban alcance

-¿Qué_ vamos a hacer, no puedo creer que ellos eran hombres lobo? -el es mi mejor amigo, ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?-_

-Calma Harry- dijo Draco K

Pero de pronto el rubio cayó de rodillas, se sujetaba con firmeza el brazo izquierdo.

__

-¿Draco?-

-Estoy bien Harry, pero vete de aquí, algo maligno se acerca-

De entre la sombra de los árboles apareció una silueta,

-_Nos encontramos de nuevo Harry Potter-_

****

-Uju, de nuevo Yo- grita Tom

-SCHHHHHH-

__

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ!- grita Draco. -No dejaré que le pongas un ni un dedo encima-

****

-Hey Draco- le susurra Harry al oído. -Si mal no recuerdo, la cosa fue algo distinta.

--Eso Harry queda entre nosotros dos-

-Solo si me das el treinta por ciento de las ganacias-

-Esta bien, Harry-

Pero de pronto sobre ellos salta un centauro su nombre : Firenze. Le da una patadas a Voldemort.

-**-Hey, ya lo recuerdo, eso dolió-**

-SCHHHHHH-

__

-Ahora estas a slavo Harry Potter-

Pero en eso los demás centaruros del bosque los rodean

-A Salvo, quiero decir ¡CORRAN!-

----------------- -----------

este capi ya terminó, perdon por cortarlo a la mitad.

El siguiente capi, lo subiré pronto


	8. Scarface y la lechuza que nunca llegó II

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

Antes que todo muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. Animan a uno a continuar escribiendo.

Y quisiera pedir disculpas por las faltas de ortografía del capítulo anterior, no sé que pasó pero la versión arreglada no se guardó y no me di cuenta al momento de subirlo.

¿Igualito a Papá? By Lars Black.

Kkkkkkkkkk- descripción de la escena

Kkkkkkkkk- diálogos de los personajes 

**Kkkkkkkkk- diálogos de las personas en el cine.**

Capítulo 8: Scarface y la lechuza que nunca llegó. Parte dos

_-A Salvo, quiero decir Corran-_

Harry y Draco salieron corriendo.

-_Te lo advertimos Firenze- dijo uno de los centauros. -No debías volver a entrar a este bosque-_

_-Bane, esto es diferente- _Y Firenze miró discretamente a la cámara.

-_ah, ya veo,- -_ Bane le guiñó un ojo, y habló con los otros centauros en un idioma desconocido. Todos asintieron.

_-Nada, eres un traidor y tu destino es morir-_

Y los centauros se abalanzaron contra Firenze. El cual salió de ahí bien rápido.

Harry y Draco se detuvieron.

_-Draco, deberíamos, regresar para ayudar-_

_-Harry, estás loco, de todas formas ¿Qué haríamos?-_

_-Pues no lo sé- _

Pero de pronto Firenze saltó sobre ellos.

_-No les dije que corrieran-_

Los chicos lo miraron.

-_Pues, con eso que los centauros no son nada directos, no entendimos muy bien- dijeron al unísono._

Firenze negó con la cabeza. Recogió a los chicos y los puso en su lomo.

**-Aaaaaaah, me hubiera encantado montar en centauro- dijo Draco.**

**-Papi, después me compras uno-**

**-Si, Draco, Si Draco- Lucius negó con la cabeza.**

Mientras montaban varias flecha pasaron surcando cerca de sus cabezas.

_-Hey, esa estuvo muy cerca-_

Firenze se detuvo, ­_-Chicos desmonten-_

Y el centauro corrió hacia lo otros.

Draco y Harry se miraron, ahora si no tenían ni idea de en donde estaban, pero las cosas solo empeorarían.

Cuando dieron media vuelta, dos cachorros de hombre lobo, los miraban furiosos,.

-GRRRRRRR-

_-Draco, ¿Qué hacemos?-_

_-No te preocupes Harry, no dejaré que te pase nada-_

Entonces el lobo de ojos grises se abalanzó sobre ellos.

-_DESMAIUS- Gritó Draco. _

Pero Harry lo empujó, y el hechizo no impactó al animal.

-_-Lo siento Draco, pero Ron es mi amigo,-_

El animal casi los mordía.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- gritaron todos los muggles del cine.**

**­**Cuando de pronto una gran silueta negra saltó por encima de ellos, impactando al animal, era un gran perro negro.

-_Es un Grim- gritó Harry._

El perro negro se revolcó con el lobo y luego se separaron, el lobo de los ojos miel, se acercó al otro para inspeccionar si estaba bien, y luego ambos gruñeron al perro negro.

De pronto el animal, se transformó en un humano, ni más ni menos que Severus Snape.

**-WOW-**

**­**Snape guiñó el ojo para todos, y luego les gritó a los chicos.

_-Harry, Draco, el colegió está en aquella dirección yo me encargaré de ellos-_

Y se volvió a transformar en el perro negro, y una lucha de canes se dio en ese momento.

-_No puedo creer que Snape, sea animago-_

_-------------------- --------------- ---------_

Harry había logrado pasar todos los obstáculos, Estaba casi seguro que cruzando esa puerta encontraría a Snape tratando de robar la piedra filosofal para su señor.

Cruzó el marco y lo que vio ahí lo sorprendió por completo.

­-_Profesor Dumbledore ¿es usted?-_

el aludido volteó de inmediato.

-_ASH, Harry llegaste ante de lo previsto, date la vuelta mientras escondo la piedra y me voy de aquí-_

**Todos voltearon a ver a Lucius,**

**-¿Qué?, Ese día me quedé Dormido, llegue unos minutos tarde ¿Algún Problema?-**

Harry Dio media vuelta y esperó a que Dumbledore saliera de la habitación.

-_Ya esta Harry­-_

Harry volteó de nuevo, y se topó con el espejo de OESED, pero frente a el se encontraba alguien.

Pero tampoco se trataba de Snape.

_¿Quién es usted?- preguntó._

El joven traía puesto un turbante en su cabeza.

-¿Acaso no me reconoces Harry Potter?, hace 5 años tu mataste a mi padre, justo en este lugar, y eh venido a vengarme-

_-¿Disculpe?-_

_-No te hagas el inocente Potter mi padre enseñaba DCLAO en este lugar, y tú lo mataste-_

_-Ahora Muere-_

_AVADA KEDAVRA-_

Y un potente rayo salió de la varita del joven.

Harry gritó. Pero de pronto, sintió como alguien, lo empujaba para librarse del impacto de la maldición.

Empezó a salir mucho humo de la nada y de entre el humo la silueta de alguien iba apareciendo.

Un muchacho no muy alto, con el cabello con más estilo jamás visto. Hermosos ojos verde esmeralda y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente.

_-¿Quién eres tu?- preguntó Harry._

_-Eh, pues yo, yo, ¡Yo soy tu padre Harry!-_

_-¿Papá'?, pero pensé que estabas muerto, además te vez algo distinto.-_

_-Es que soy mas joven- contestó el ojiverde._

_-Pero tus ojos y tu cabello-_

_-Mira Harry, uso lentillas, y ya me cansé, soy tu padre y punto, y si no te agrada que vine a salvarte mejor me voy-_

_-No. Papá, no, seré un niño bueno, y ahora ¡ACÁBALO!-_

Y en un espectacular duelo, el papá de Harry logró vencer al hijo del supuesto profesor que 5 años atrás había sido derrotado por Harry.

Y así como llegó así desapareció.

**-A ver a ver, no entendí- dijo un muggle. -Como que Harry venció 5 años atrás.......-**

**Un mago se acercó sigilosamente al muggle. -OBLIVIATE-**

**Y después de Una película de 5 horas por fin sonaron los créditos del final.**

**-Bravo, ¡BRAVO!, las palmas, llenaron la sala de cine.**

La gente salía con una grata sonrisa en el rostro, "Harry Potter y la piedra Filosofal" había sido un éxito total.

Reportero: Aquí nos tienen de nuevo, se supone que no deberíamos dar nuestra opinión, pero que más da, La peli esta genial, el Guión, la música los efectos, nunca me había divertido tanto. Podemos estar seguros que el productor debe estar muy contento.

Reportera: Y vaya si no, ahora debe estar nadando una piscina de dinero, pero los que más felices parecen son los actores, seguro con esto tendrán muchas propuestas de trabajo.

Pero bueno, aquí vienen, las personas. Disculpe señor nos concedería unas preguntas

Y un hombre regordete junto a su familia se acercó a los reporteros.

Reportero: Buenas noches Señor,

Hombre: Buenas noches

Reportera: Nos podría decir su nombre.

Señor: Soy Vernom Dursley

Reportera: Como Los tíos de Harry, Que coincidencia.

Vernom: Eh, si que coincidencia, pero quiero que quede claro que nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con eso odiosos Dursleys de la película. ¿Verdad Petunia?

Petunia: Así es querido, no entiendo como puede haber gente así, simplemente malvados con su sobrino, esas personas deberían ser acusados con derechos infantiles.

Reportero: En eso tiene razón señora Dursley, pero hablando de cosas más alegres ¿qué les pareció la película?

Vernom: Ha sido genial, todo eso de la magia me parece fantástico

Petunia: De lo mejor, como me gustaría que fuera verdad, sería fantástico.

Reportera: Si, como a todos, muchas gracias

Vernom: Podría enviar unos saludos.

Reportero: Por supuesto.

Vernom: Quisiera enviar saludos a mi sobrino Harry, el cual esta estudiando en....... el Extranjero.

Y los Dursleys se marcharon.

Reportero: Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos con nuestra transmisión, Definitivamente esta película ha sido el estreno del año. Y la verdad esperaremos ansiosos el DVD.

Reportera: Así es, se rumora que contendrá escenas editadas, entrevistas con los actores, y productores. Una visita auto guiada del castillo de Hogwarts, la Mansión de los Malfoy, El callejón Diagon y todos los demás sets vistos en la película.

---------------- -------------- ---------------- ----------------------------

DVD Edición especial, de colección

Entrevista con los actores

Reportero: Estamos aquí con el protagonista de la película, Sammuel Snape.

Aparece Sammuel y en la parte baja su Nombre y "Harry Potter"

Reportero: Sam, dinos que se siente volverse famoso de la noche a la mañana.

Sam: La verdad no siento nada diferente, claro la gente me reconoce en la calle, pero sigo siendo el mismo de siempre.

Reportero: Dinos Sam, te fue difícil interpretar el personaje de Harry.

Sam: No para nada, de echo me siento muy identificado con Harry, por ejemplo, yo no conocí a mi Padre hasta que cumplí 11 años, y mi vida cambió para siempre.

Reportero: Sabemos que los demás papeles los obtuvieron tus amigos, dinos ¿Qué tan difícil fue conseguir el papel de Harry?

Sam: Pues no fue tan difícil, simplemente necesitaban a un chico con carácter y personalidad y aparecí Yo.

Reportero: Por último, nos podrías decir, que escena fue la que más te gusto.

Sam: Las del Quidditch, de verdad fue muy emocionante, Es el mejor deporte del mundo.

Reportero: y Vaya que si.

DvD edición especial de colección

Entrevista con los actores.

Reportero: Aquí tenemos, a los dos "Hombres Lobos" de la cinta. Joel Lupin y John Luphin, quienes interpretan a los amigos de Harry, Ron y Hermione Granger respectivamente.

Reportero: John, dinos a ti te tocó interpretar el papel de una chica, debo decir que nos sorprendiste a todos, yo creo que nadie, se dio cuenta hasta que salieron los créditos finales, ¿Qué tan difícil fue hacer esto?-

John: (Rojo de la vergüenza) Este, este, fue Fácil.

Reportero: Y vaya que sí, simplemente lucías encantadora.

Jonh: (Aun más rojo)

Reportero: Joel, tu interpretaste a Ronald Weasley, el pelirrojo amigo de Harry, ¿Qué tan difícil fue interpretar a tu personaje.-

Joel: No mucho, Sam y yo somos grandes amigos, así que fue bastante sencillo-

Reportero: Debo decir que ambos tuvieron un papel bastante dinámico. La verdad me sorprendí bastante cuando resultó que ambos eran Hombres lobo en al película, un giro bastante atinado debo decir.

Jonh: Ah, si, esa fue una idea de último minuto, habíamos tomado esa escena muchas veces, pero sentíamos que le hacía falta algo.

El Lugar se empieza a difumar.

Flash Back

**-Corte- grita el director.**

**-Ahora haremos la toma del bosque prohibido-**

**-Pero ya casi es de noche- refutó Remus. -Podemos hacerla otro día-**

**-Remus, no podemos perder tiempo, debes entender, sino filmamos hoy, ya no podremos filmar la escena otro día-**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-¿Cómo que porque?, Pues porque si no la filmamos hoy, pasaría en la línea temporal de la historia, y no podemos agregarla, al final. Eso es ilógico-**

**-Pero Pensé que las películas se editaban antes de salir al mercado-**

**-¿Editar?, ¿Qué demonios es eso, Remus, vives en un mundo de hadas, eso no existe-**

**Fin del Flash back.**

El lugar vuelve a la normalidad.

Reportero: ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Quién es Remus?.

Joel: ese es el efecto cuenta historias, papá pensé que se lo habías regresado al tío Severus.

Reportero: ¿Papá?-

Remus: eh, ¿yo?, ah, si, se lo regreso después, y en cuanto a usted -OBLIVIATE-

DVD Edición especial de Colección

Entrevista con los actores.

Reportero: ¿En donde estoy?

_Cambia la pantalla._

Reportera: Estamos aquí, Con Alexander Snap, quien interpreta a Draco Malfoy en la película.

Aparece mini Snape, con su cabello Normal (Negro)

Reportera: Alexander , tu interpretaste a Draco en la película, por lo que veo fue una caracterización muy buena, ya que tu cabello, es completamente negro.

Alex: Así es, y si no tienes preguntas que valgan la pena contestar, mejor no preguntes nada.

Reportera: Vaya, que si tienes carácter niño, pero así me parecen encantadores (La reportera revolvió el cabello del pequeño Alex.

Alex: AAAAAAAAAAH, me las pagarás nadie toca mi cabello AVADA KEDAVR..............

Y la imagen se corta.

DVD Edición especial de colección

Entrevista con los Actores.

Camarógrafo que ahora hace de reportero: Este, el es Sirius Black,

Sirius: Pero nada que ver con el Sirius de hace tres años, ( y Guiña el ojo a sus fans)

Camarógrafo que ahora hace de reportero: El cual interpreta a Severus Snape.

Sirius: Gracias a todos los fans que me han enviado cartas, se que les el personaje les ha encantado, y que esta en la lista de las Personalidades ficticias más populares del momento, De verdad fue muy fácil interpretar a Severus, claro el personaje original, era un poco opaco, pero me encargue de darle una manita de gato, creo que los fans están muy agradecidos por eso, y recuerden todas las que quieran ponerse en contacto con migo tienen que escribir al...........................

La imagen se corta.

DVD Edición especial de colección

Entrevista con los productores.

Reportera y Reportero recuperados: Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, ya no tenemos mucho tiempo, nos podrían decir el secreto detrás del éxito de la película.

Draco y Hermione: MMMMMMMMMMMMM. Mucho TWISTER. MMMMMMMMMMM.

-Esperen un segundo faltamos nosotros- gritaron Lucius y Voldemort entrando repentinamente al lugar.

La imagen se corta.

Fuera de cámara.

-¡ESTA ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE LLEGAMOS LUCIUS! Dame esa cosa-

Y Voldy, le rompe su Portátil.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, PIKACHU, NOOOOOOOOO-

De pronto una luz blanca los golpea de la nada.

Y luego se levantan.

-¿Qué Demonios Pasó?-gritó Voldemort.

-No lo sé señor- contesta Malfoy.

-CRUCCIO, no te di permiso de Hablar-

-Lo siento mi señor-

Voldemort recoge los pedazos del portátil de Malfoy.

-Esta estúpida cosa muggle nos tenía lavada la cabeza-

-Vámonos de aquí-

Y los dos desaparecieron al instante.

--------------------------------------------- ------------------------ ---------------------

Bueno este capi ya terminó,

El próximo se llamará TIRANO CAÍDO.


	9. Tirano caído

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

Antes que todo muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, en verdad convences de seguir escribiendo.

Este capítulo es un Especial al Villano de nuestra serie, Voldy-

¿Igualito a Papá? By Lars Black.

Capítulo 9: Tirano caído.

Voldemort junto con Lucius Malfoy aparecían frente a su cuartel gral. El Lord Tenebroso, llevaba en la mano aquel misterioso artefacto muggle que les había lavado el cerebro.

-Estúpidos Muggles, ya verán, me las pagaran- gritaba furioso.

Malfoy solo llevaba la cabeza abajo, el tambien se sentía humillado.

Cuando entró, Voldemort notó algo extraño.

-¿En donde están todos?, ¡Malfoy!, ¿En donde están?-

El rubio se acercó a su señor. -No lo sé Señor-

Voldemort le hizo la seña de que se remangara el brazo, y ahí tocó la marca tenebrosa para llamar a todos sus discípulos.

2 horas después.

Hubo un sonoro PLOC Y todos los mortífagos aparecieron (Todos)

-¡Por que demonios tardaron tanto!- gritó Voldemort, y tres de ellos alzaron la mano.

-Tu- dijo señalando a Avery.

-Señor, es por los usos horarios, su mensaje nos acaba de llegar, además de que había mucho tráfico-

-ah, si- dijo Voldemort. -Malditos usos horarios- Entonces el Lord se dio cuenta de algo, todos sus mortífagos a excepción de Snape, venían vestidos con lo que parecía ser una especie de uniforme, Playeras y pantalones negros con el estampado de una serpiente sirviendo de hamaca a un viejo mago.

Bellatix lucía en un top, con el mismo diseño y una micro falda que no dejaba nada ala imaginación.

Al parecer Snape también se dio cuenta de ello.

-¡Que demonios es eso! Y porque visten así- gritó el Lord.

Esta vez Goyle levantó la mano.

-Señor, eh, este, este…….. 20 minutos después-

-Goyle, Siéntate por favor.-

-¡Nott!, tu dime ¿que ocurrió?-

Nott se puso de pie, se aclaró su garganta. Y dijo claramente. -Señor, Nosotros hacíamos lo que usted nos pidió-

Voldemort estaba sorprendido, no recordaba haberles pedido nada.

-Si, señor, estabamos atendiendo el CERMA-

Los demás asintieron

Voldemort los miró dudativo- ¿CERMA? ¿Qué demonios es eso?-

-Centro de Retiro para Magos Ancianos, señor- Contestó Avery.

-¿Y que demonios es eso?-

-Es lo que usted nos pidió que hiciéramos en la última reunión- dijo Bellatrix. -Dijo que el mercado para los magos Ancianos estaba siendo descuidados por los monopolios industrializados que solo ven mercado en los jóvenes-

Todos la miraban con cara de WHAT.

-Como sea- dijo Voldemort. Yo nunca les pedí eso.

-No, si lo hizo señor,- dijo Nott

Y el lugar empezó a difumarse.

__

Aparecieron otra vez en el mismo lugar. Voldemort llevaba una túnica Sport, y Malfoy un portátil.

-Quiero que Construyan un centro en donde atendamos a los magos más viejitos, los atiendan como reyes y les den de todos los privilegios que puedan gozar-

Regresaron a la normalidad.

-Bueno, si se los pedí, entonces ¿Cómo va el negocio?-

Esta vez nadie alzó la mano.

Voldemort frunció el ceño, y antes de que señor descargara su ira Nott dio un paso al frente,

-Este, señor, pues vamos mas o menos, pero no se preocupe, ya tenemos gente importante como clientes, un poco más y el lugar estará a rebozar.-

-¿Gente importante?-

-Si señor, de echo fue nuestro primer cliente, llegó preguntando si ahí vendíamos AA, pero se inscribió como socio-

-¿Y de quien se trata?

-Pues………. Dumbledore señor-

-¡QUE!- gritó el Lord.

-Si, señor, El lugar está en Hogsmeade, y le queda muy cerca de ahí.

Voldemort trataba de calmarse.

-Bueno, tan siquiera díganme que ese vejete paga en efectivo, si me salen que les pagó con habichuelas mágicas, piedras filosofales, o otras tonterías los aniquilo aquí misno.-

-Pues…………… Dumbledore no paga nada-

-¡QUE!-

-Usted lo dijo Señor, mientras más viejos menos pagan, y Dumbledore anda más arriba de los 150.

Snape, que casi nadie le ponía atención se fue, alejando un poco de los demás, cuando estuvo le suficientemente lejos sacó su Cel y marco 46492786.

TURURU. El numero que usted marcó no existe.

-ASH, estos muggles, por que insisten en hacerlos tan pequeños-

Marcó de nuevo 46492787.

Bip, Bip

__

Gracias por marcar a Hogwarts, Si se equivocó de lugar marque 1, si el lugar es correcto marque 2, si desea escuchar la información de nuevo marque 3.

2

__

Gracias por marcar a Hogwarts. Historia del colegio marque 1, Si desea inscribirse marque 2, si desea reportar una queja marque 3, formas de pago marque 4, Información general marque 5, se sesea hablar con uno de nuestros representantes marque 6, si desea regresar al menú principal marque 7, si desea mandar una amenaza marque 8, si desea escuchar la información de nuevo marque 9.

-ASH- 9

__

Gracias por marcar a Hogwarts. Historia del colegio marque 1, Si desea inscribirse marque 2, si desea reportar una queja marque 3, formas de pago marque 4, Información general marque 5, se sesea hablar con uno de nuestros representantes marque 6, si desea regresar al menú principal marque 7, si desea mandar una amenaza marque 8, si desea escuchar la información de nuevo marque 9

6

__

Gracias por llamar a Hogwarts. Si desea comunicarse con el director marque 1, si desea comunicarse con el personal docente marque 2, si desea comunicarse con algún alumno marque 3, si desea comunicarse con el personal de servicio marque 4, si desea comunicarse con algún ser espectral marque 5, si desea comunicarse con algún intruso marque 6,, si desea regresar al menú anterior marque 7, si desea escuchar la información de nuevo marque 8, para terminar llamada marque 9.

Snape lo pensó detenidamente, ¿a quien sería adecuado decirle?

__

TURURU, su tiempo a se ha terminado, gracias por llamar a Hogwarts.

-GRRRRRRRRR-

Y volvió a marcar.

46492787

__

Gracias,……

2

__

Gracias……

6

__

Gracias……

2

__

Su llamada se está transfiriendo……..

BIP, BIP, BIP.

-¡SEVERUS!-

-¡QUE!, ¿Quién habla', ¿cómo supo que era Yo?.

-Soy Yo Severus, la profesora Trelawney, mi ojo interior me decía, que me ibas a llamar [Bendito identificador de llamadas]-

-[Por que de todos me tuvo que tocar ella] Ejem, bueno Trelawney,-

-Si, mi querido Severus-

Bip, Bip, Bip,

Snape volvió a Marcar 46492787

2……………….6………………2…….

__

Su llamada se está transfiriendo

BIP, BIP, BIP

-Bueno-

-Profesora McGonagall, habla Snape, ya sé en donde se encuentra Dumbledore, esta es la dirección-

----------------- -------------- ------ 

Después de la reunión con los mortífagos, Snape regresaba al castillo, según Voldemort las cosas continuarían igual, hasta que los volviera a llamar.

-¿Ya regresó Dumbledore?- Preguntó.

-No, Y la profesora McGonagall tampoco ha regresado.-

Los días seguían pasando, Voldemort ya tenía su plan, El mundo mágico sabía que había que había regresado, pero todavía no daba fe, de lo fuerte que venía esta vez, su plan sería atacar un poblado Muggle, acabaría con todos, y así pondría su marca y los magos otra vez temblarían ante su nombre.

Para el trabajo iría personalmente, y solo llevaría a los de su círculo mas cercano, no quería errores, así que todo debía ser perfecto.

Ya pasaban de las 10 de la noche. Y Voldemort tenía la lista de quienes lo acompañarían.

MALFOY

NOTT,

AVERY

McNAIR

Los LESTRANGE

SNAPE.

Sólo ellos habían sido convocados, cuando llegaran les daría los pormenores del plan.

Malfoy, Nott, Avery, McNair y los Lestrange aparecieron frente a su señor.

-¿En donde está Snape?-

Y nadie contestó.

En un lugar muy muy lejano.

-Anda papá, otro cuento-

-No puedo Sammy, tengo trabajo que hacer-

-¿A las diez de la noche?-

-Si-

-Vamos tío Severus- le dijo Joel. -Uno más, cuéntanos el Timmy y el borrador encantado-

-Vámos Severus, hace mucho que no escucho ese cuento- dijo mini Remus acercándose.

-No puedo- contestó Tajante.

-Por favor SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- Dijeron los tres al unísono mientras ponían esas caritas irresistibles, a las que nadie podía negarles nada.

-Esta bien, esta Bien, pero solo uno ¿Vale?-

Y los tres asintieron contentos.

En un lugar muy muy lejano, pero casi media hora después.

-No creo que llegue- dijo Malfoy.

-Esta bien, ya me las pagará cuando regresemos- dijo Voldemort. -Esto es lo que haremos, nos apareceremos a la mitad de la calle, y mataremos a todo el que se nos aparezca enfrente-

McNair alzó la mano.

-Señor ¿y si no hay nadie en la calle?-

-MMMMMMM, buen punto, bueno, si no hay nadie, tocaremos de casa en casa y quien nos abra morirá-

Los Mortífagos se reunieron alrededor de su señor y con un sonoro CRAC desaparecieron.

Con otro sonoro CRAC aparecieron a la mitad de una calle muggle.

Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos

Un rechinido de llanta.

Un golpe seco.

Lucius Malfoy gritando -¡"POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLIN"!

Todos voltearon hacia el origen del ruido, un automóvil muggle acababa de atropellar a su señor.

-REGRESEN- Gritó Alguien.

Los mortífagos aparecieron de nuevo en su cuartel general, se miraban unos a los otros.

-¿quién se trajo al señor?- pregunto Malfoy.

Y todos se miraron.

Glup.

-Yo no pienso ir- dijo Bellatrix. -Estará muy furioso, y se desquitará con el primero que vea-

-Pues Yo tampoco- repuso Nott.

-Ya sé dijo Malfoy- lo dejaremos a la suerte.

Minutos más tarde el rubio se aparecía en el lugar de los hechos, observó todo con detenimiento, pero ni rastro de su señor.

Regresó al cuartel

-¿Y bien?- preguntaron los demás.

-Este, este, el señor esta………..Muerto-

-¡QUE!.-

-Si, esta muerto-

-¿Pero que haremos?- preguntó Avery.

-Si el señor está muerto, ya no podremos enfrentarnos a Dumbledore- dijo Nott.

Lucius Malfoy trató de tranquilizarlos.

-Miren, tengo una idea, ¿Qué tal si fingimos que no pasó nada?-

-Estas Loco,- gritó Bellatrix. -Que crees que voy a hacer, ir a pedirle disculpas a mi primo, por aventarlo por el arco del velo.-

-Claro que no- refutó Malfoy. -Digo como si no le hubiera pasado nada al señor, nadie excepto nosotros sabemos lo que ocurrió-

-Me parece bien, Yo estoy deacuerdo, no podemos simplemente regresar a nuestras vidas anteriores, Además si Voldemort en verdad murió como dice Malfoy, no habrá ningún problema- dijo Avery

-EH; si, si- respondió el Rubio.

Hubo un rechinido de llanta

Un golpe seco

Alguien Gritando por las Barbas de Merlín.

El chico Nice acaba de atropellar a alguien, bajó rápidamente para ver el estado del sujeto.

Tomó su cel y marcó

_-Bueno-_

¡Papá, papá!, atropelle a alguien, no sé si está bien, creo que le desfiguré el rostro,-

-Calma hijo, enseguida mando a alguien-

En menos de 30 segundos aparece una ambulancia, recoge al sujeto y lo lleva al hospitl más cercano.

Ya en el hospital

Doctor: Mire señor, el paciente logrará salvarse, lo trajeron a tiempo., pero quedó completamente desfigurado.

-Millonario: No hay problema doctor, Yo me encargaré de cubrir los gastos médicos hasta su recuperación.

Doctor: Se ve que no me entiende señor, quedó desfigurado, fácil mente podría demandarlos por daño moral, problemas psicológicos y no sé otra cosa.

Millonario:- Esperé un segundo Doctor, ya lo tengo, Cirugía plástica, deje al sujeto como nuevo, totalmente perfecto, para que no se queje, le pago la operación, le pago el soborno, y usted solo dice que apareció de la nada.

Doctor: MMMMMMMMM. Que va, por supuesto..

Nota: La medicina plástica es super avanzada.

Al día siguiente.

-AH- mi cabeza, me duele mi cabeza, voy a matar a ese infeliz muggle que se atrevió a atropellarme-

-Buenos días- dice una sonriente enfermera, y luego le guiña un ojo.

Voldemort se le queda viendo.

-Se ve que está mucho mejor- y le sonríe

-¿Espere un segundo que demonios pasa aquí?, ¿Dónde están Lucius, Nott y los demás?-

La enfermera suspiró desanimada. -Es una lástima, los más guapos batean por otro lado-

Voldemort se puso de pie, y la única sábana que le cubría se le resbaló hasta el suelo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!-

Se miraba boquiabierto, era mucho más alto que anterior mente, y tenía unos cosas en su estomago que parecían esas cosas que los muggles usaban para tallar la ropa, su cabello era ligeramente más largo y mucho más sedoso y manejable, y su piel ya no era pálida, sino todo lo contrario, tenía un broceado espectacular.

Corrió hasta el baño en donde se miró al espejo, su nariz había regresado y sus ojos ya no eran rojos, sino de un bonito verde pistache-

Pump cayó desmayado al suelo.

-Ah, mi cabeza, me duele horrores, voy a matar al inútil muggle que me atropelló anoche-

Abrió los ojos y al menos 10 enfermeras lo miraban y le sonreían coquetamente..

Esto iba para largo y si su varita, no tenía mucha oportunidad, suspiró, tenía que resignarse.

-A ver tu- dijo señalando a una le las enfermeras. -Tengo hambre-

Y la chica salió de inmediato a traerle algo de comer.

-Creo que me estoy entumiendo, ¿quien quiere darme un masaje?- y todas se le abalanzaron encima-

-Si, definitivamente tendré que resignarme-

Este capi ya terminó

El próximo se llamará: "Navidad"


	10. Navida I

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Antes que todo gracias por todos los que leen este fic.

¿Igualito a papá? By Lars Black.

Capítulo 10: Navidad

Todo estaba oscuro, y de pronto una voz llenó el lugar.

__

Damas y caballeros. "New Era" ropa para toda la ocación presenta su colección Invierno.

(Musica de Fondo) TAN TAN TAN TAN, (Y muchas luces de colores).

El telón se abre y los gritos de emoción se escuchan por todo el lugar.

__

Damas y caballeros ¡TOMMY V!

Y el top model del momento Tommy V sale guinando el ojo para todas las presentes.

__

Tommy nos presenta un conjunto clasico.....

El desfile fue un éxito total, y a la salida cientos de personas esperaban obtener algo del ídolo del momento.

-Tommy, Tommy- gritaba toda la multitud.

Y uno de los reporteros logró colarse hasta el ídolo.

-Tommy, Tommy V, nos concederías una entrevista-

El super modelo solo asintió.

Reportero: Tommy, te has convertido en un ídolo de la noche a la mañana, cual es secreto detrás de tu éxito.

Tommy V: Creeme no fue nada fácil, los muggles son seres tan inferiores.

Reportero: ¿¿¿¿¿?????

Reportero: Como sea.

Tommy V: Mira, al principio pensaba que que todos los muggles debían morir porque eran unos inútiles, pero luego al ver lo serviciales que eran conmigo me dije, Cielos, que bien me tratan, creo en en vez de matarlos a todos, mejor los conquisto, y ese ha sido mi lema.

Reportero: JA, por eso nos encntas Tommy tienes exelente sentido del humor.

Repotero: Por último, hay alguien a quien quieras agradecer tu éxito.

Tommy V: La verdad si, quisiera agradecer a un gran amigo que me abandonó cuando aquel auto me arrolló. Si, me refiero a Lu.........

En un lugar muy muy lejano, Lucius Malfoy apaga su televisor de 53 pulgadas, desde su cama, le da un pequeño sorbo a su martini, y suspira.

-Ah, adoro la televisión satelital-

-Me pregunto que le habrá pasado al señor oscuro-

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$44

En Hogwarts el ambiente estaba de lo mejor, aunque Dumbledore y McGonagall no habían regresado La proximidad de las festividades alegraba a todos.

Pero como no sabían si regresarían, esta vez nadie se quedaría en el castillo, así que todos tenían que buscar a donde quedarse, incluyendo a los profesores.

-Vamos papá. Ven a casa conmigo-

-No lo sé Sammy-

-Anda papá, no quiero pasar la navidad con Bob- dijo algo molesto.

-Espera un segundo Sammy, ¿Quién es Bob?-

-Papa, ¿Acaso no has leído tu correo recinetemente?

Snape frunció el ceño, y con un movimiento de su varita varias cartas aparecieron frente a él.

Tomó la que venía de color Rosa con un toque de perfume.

-¿Es esta verdad?-

Y Sammy asintió.

Snape abrió y la carta y la leyó en voz alta.

__

Querido Severus.

No se como empezar a decirlo, sabes que tu eres el amor de mi vida, y como prueba de ello esta nuestro pequeño retoño, pero tambien sabes que tal vez lo nuestro no puede resultar, Conocí a algien, su nombre es Bob, y pienso darle una oportunidad. Solo quiero qe sepas que nunca me interpondría entre ty y Sammy. Si no te molesta envíame una lechuza.

Atte. Tu amor.

-¿Y bien papá? ¿Qué opinas?- preguntó Sammy, pero se sorprendió de que Severus ya no estaba frente a él. -¿Papá?-

-¡Sammy! Que esperas ya estoy listo- Gritó Severus desde la puerta principal del castillo mientras cargaba un montón de maletas, y le hacía la parada al autobus noctánbulo.

-Pero papá, aun falta una semana para que salgamos.-

-Una semana que tontería, no te preocupes Sammy, siquiera notaran nuestra ausencia-

Al día siguiente, los bomberos mágicos, levantaban los restos del castillo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó el capitán aHarry, el cual se encontraba lleno de tizne al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

Harry hizo flash back

Estaban en clase de pociones, Snape todavía no llegaba y alguine gritó "GUERRA DE INGREDIENTES".

-No lo sé señor, no tengo ni idea de cómo pudo iniciarse el fuego.-

Como Sirius era el único adulto que quedaba en el lugar (Los demás maestro habían puesto pies en polvorosa). Ahora era su responsabilidad hacerse cargo de los alumnos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó un alunmo de primker curso.

-Bueno, que les parece si adelantamos las vacaciones-

Y hubo un grito de felicidad general.

-Así que todos manden cartas a sus padres, para decirles que debido a ..................., No sé, lo que ustedes quieran inventarles, tendrán que regresar una semana antes-

Cuando la mayoría de los alumnos se había ido. Menos los principalles que siempre tenía que sob resalir.

-¿Bueno, y nosotros que haremos?- preguntó Harry.

-Yo iré a pasar las navidades con Draco a su mansión. Y despúes iremos al campo- dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba a su novio.

-¿Qué hay de tus padres?- preguntó Ron.

-Ah, les dije que las personas a las que les importa sus calificaciones siempre se quedan e el castillo a estudiar.-

-Creo que ya habías usado esa excusa antes- dijo Harry.

-Si, ya lo se, pero mientras se la sigan creyendo no habrá problema-

-Así se dice Hermione- dijo Draco. -Se nota que llevas algo slytherins en tu venas. Por eso me encantas- y le plantó un tremendo beso.

Joel, caminó hasta mini Remus. -Papá y yo iremos a casa, estoy seguro de que a mamá le encantará-

-Bueno- dijo Sirius. -Ya esta decidido. Harry y Yo, tomaremos unas vacaciones, no lo sé, tal vez vijemos hacoa el sur, unas vacaciones de navidad en la palya no estaría nada mal-.

-¿Oigan, por cierto en donde se metió Weasley?- preguntó Draco.

A lo que todos negaron.

-Oye Sirius ¿qué pasará con el colegio?-

-No te preocupes cachorro, La última vez que Hogwarts se incendió dumbleodre compró un seguro mágico, para protegerlo, así que cuando regresemos creo que ya estará listo-

-Que raro- dijo Hermione, -No recuerdo haber leído nunca que Hogwarts se haya incendiado antes, ¿Cómo ocurrió?-

Sirius hizo flash back.

Todos en el salón de pociones, el profesor no había llegado y alguien grita "GUERRA DE INGREDIENTES"

-No lo recuerdo Hermione-

Y mientras todos se iban a su respectivo destino en un lugar no tan lejano de ahí.

Los mortífagos estaban reunidos,

-Ya me cansé de esta farsa- dijo Bellatrix. -¿A quien se le ocurrió poner a Malfoy como líder?-

Y todos la miraron. -Ok, ya sé que fue mi idea, pero estar sin hacer nada me trae loca-

-Pues nosotros estamos igual- dijo Avery. -Creo que deberíasmos planear algo, no sé, atacar un pueblo muggle, o algo por el estilo.-

-¡Eso es!- gritó Nott. -Que les parece Hogwarts, esta muy cerca de aquí y no gastaremos mucho en pasaje-

-Si. Me parece una exelenta idea- dijo Bellatrix. -¿Cuándo lo harémos?.-

Pero alguien se acercó a ellos.

-Oh, lo siento- dijo Dumbledore. -¿Me podrían decir en donde se encuentran las bolsitas de te-

-Con mucho gusto señor- dijo Mc Nair. -No se preocupe yo lo llevo.

-Por cierto.- dijo AD. -Este lugar me encanta-

Y los mortífagos le sonrieron.

Snape y Sammy casi llegaban a su destino. Ambos se miraban algo preocupados.

-Sammy, ¿Qué tanto sabes del tal Bob?-

El chico meditó un poco. -Pues no mucho papá. Creo que mamá lo conoció en un pub-

-Rayos, va a ser dificil- pensó.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Parte 1 "Navidad con los Snape" ###############

Los dos Snape llegaron a su destino. Severus tuvo que cerrar sus ojos al bajar del autobus, porque la casa a donde se dirijían tenía tantas lcesitas decorativas que facilmente iluminaba toda la cuadra.

-Mamá y su espiritu navideño- sonrió Sammy mientras corria hacia la puerta.

-Snape inspeccionó la cuadra.

-Sammy, este es un vecindario muggle. ¿verdad?-

-Si, papá, es muy divertido vivir entre muggles, a cada rato les hago bromas, una vez Michael Kinne intentó colarse a la casa y la enredadera lo atrapo por todo un día.

Severus frunció el ceño.

Sam corrió hasta la puerta y la tocó dos veces. La puerta se abrió de inmediato y la mamá de Sam saltó sobre su retoño.

-¡Sammy!, ¿Cómo has crecido?, te vez muy guapo, te ví en la película, mi bebe todo un gran actor-

Y Sam se sonrrojó. -¡Ma!.

-Pero que haces aquí, te esperaba la proxima semana, ¿por cierto como esta Severus?-

-No lo se- dijo inocentemente.

Y la mamá frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas personalmente?-

Y Snape entró a la casa con su típica mirada de inexpresividad.

-¡SEVERUS! ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?-

-Nada, solo vine a pasar la navidad con Sammy, claro, si no me quieres aquí lo comprenderé- y puso una mirada melancolíca que nadie se la creyó.

-Ah, no, pasa, es solo que pense que lo de Bob te había afectado mucho-

Felicia ahogó un grito. -¡Bob!, me olvidava, no tardará en llegar, Severus, Bob es muggle, y no sabe que soy una bruja, así que...

Snape estaba tan colorado como el mismo color de su camisa. -Yo no pienso usar esto-

-Pues es lo único que tengo, mira, si to ne gusta puedes ponerte este suéter- y Felicia le enseñó un suéter verde con un reno navideño estampado en el frente, la nariz del reno brillaba de rojo intenso.-

Dio un pequeño gruñido y se puso el suéter. De pronto una Flash lo deslumbró.

-Voy a ser millonario- gritó Sam. Mientras se echaba a correr para que su papá no lo atrapara.

-¿Dónde está mi varita?- gritó Snape mientras perseguía a su retoño por la casa.

-Mamá las confiscó- dijo que no quería que usáramos nada de magia mientras Bob estuviera aquí-

-GRRRRRRRRRR-

A penas Severus hizo pedacitos la fotografía, tocaron a la puerta, Felicia corrió a abrirla, y por fin los Snape conocieron al susodicho Bob, era un hobre alto y bien parecido, de cabellos castaños claros y ojos azules.

-Ja, no hay competencia pensó Snape.

-Ah, Bob, me alegra que hayas podido venir-

-A mi también Felicia- y le dio un beso en la mejilla. -Pero dime ¿quien es el?-

-Ah, Bob, te presento a Severus-

-MI PAPÁ- interrumpió fuerte y claro Sammy.

Bob hizo un gesto de sorpresa. -Mucho gusto, así que tu eres el famoso Severus, Felicia me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti-.

Snape le dio su mejor mirada de indiferencia.

-Justo como te imaginé- dijo Bob.

Durante la cena el ambiente estaba tenso, y fue Bob quien habló primero.

-por ciento Severus, Felicia me ha contado que eres profesor, debes adorar a los niños-

Y con una sonrisa muy forzada Snape asintió.

-Pero Felicia no me contó de que, sabes yo enseño Química-

-¡En serio!- dijo Snape sarcásticamente, -¡Que coincidencia!-

Felicia rió. -Cambiemos de tema-

-Que te parece si me dices en donde voy a dormir amor.- dijo Bob. -espero que en tu compañía-

-Ja,ja en tus sueños Bob, sabes que hasta formalicemos todo, por el momento te quedarás en el cuarto de huéspedes-

-Hey- gritó Sam. -¿Y donde se va a quedar papá?-

-No se preocupen buscaremos una solución para todos queden felices- dijo Felicia

Sanpe gruñía. Rayos con lo que me gusta dormir al natural.

-No te enojes Severus- dijo Bob con una gran sonrisa mientras preparaba la cama, asi podremos conocernos mejor, ya sabes hablar.

Y los dos hombres se metieron a la cama.

Si no me hiciera daño dormir en el piso Si no me hubieran quitado mi varita

-Ya voy a apagar la luz- y Bob apagó la luz

Tras unos segundos de silencio en los que Severus ya estaba entrando en el séptimo sueño Bob habló.

-Sabes Severus, Sammy es un chico Genial, debes estar orgulloso, lo ví en la película, de verdad que es muy guapo, definitivamente se parece a ti, debo decirte que en la película no te hicieron justicia.-

-Ja, Ja, trágate esa Black - pensó Severus. Pero luego........ Abrió los ojos como platos. Y disimuladamente se fue corriendo hasta quedar lo más pegado a la orilla de la cama. Cabe decir que no pegó un ojo en toda la noche.

Navidad llegó y todos lucían muy felices, definitivamente tener una mujer en su vida hacía cambios estratosféricos en la vida de Severus, Para empezar había ampliado su guardarropa considerablemente, nunca imaginó que otros colores a pesar del negro le quedaran tan bien, además de que había echo maravillas con su cabello. El cual ahora era suave, sedosa y manejable, listo para cualquier comercial de shampoo.

En cuanto la amenaza de Bob todo había sido solucionado.

Cierto día Bob desapareció sin dejar rastro y en la tarde Severus salvó a Felicia de una enorme rata que curiosamente era de cabello castaño y ojos ligeramente azules. Felicia volvió a caer rendida ante su encantó.

-Sammy, ¿qué aprendimos de esto?- preguntó.

-que debemos deshacernos de quien nos estorbe- contestó Sam.

-Así es hijo y sobre todo nunca hay que menospreciar el poder de un cocina bien surtida-

Y aunque Severus lo negara, estar disfrutando solo con la familia era algo que le agradaba.

Faltando, una hora para, las doce, el Timbre sonó.

-Yo abro- se Ofreció Snape.

Y cual fue su sorpresa de ver a Draco, y a Hermione. -¿Podemos Pasar?-

-Ah, sí, ¿quién viene con ustedes?-

Y atrás de ellos venía Lucius Malfoy. Llorando. -Ah, ah, Severus, fue horrible, fue Horrible-

-Pero Lucius ¿Qué sucedió?-

Draco Y Hermione se miraron. -Ah, Tío Severus- dijo Draco, -¿Podríamos quedarnos aquí por un tiempo?-

-Por supuesto que sí- Gritó Felicia, entre más seamos mejor, ¿Quién quiere un Jerez?-

Y Lucius dejó de llorar. -Yo-

Draco y Hermione se miraron de nuevo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Este capítulo ya terminó.

En el siguiente la parte 2 "Navidad en la residencia Malfoy" la parte Tres "Mini", y la cuarta "calida Navidad"


	11. Navida II

Harry Potter es propiedad de J, k. Rowling

Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia

¿Igualito a papá? By Lars Black.

Capítulo 11: Navidad II

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Parte 2: "Navidad en la residencia Malfoy" $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$.

Lucius Malfoy y Molly Weasley se paseaban por los jardines de la hermosa mansión.

-Como puedes ver Molly, soy un hombre libre de nuevo, podremos rehacer nuestras vidas, ahora la diferencia de edad no importa-

-Yo, yo, lo siento mucho Lucius, todo lo que sentía por ti murió el día que pediste la mano de Narcisa en matrimonio, Ahora estoy con Arthur y soy muy feliz a su lado-

-Pero Molly, Yo te amo-

-Lo sé Lucius, lo sé, por eso debes dejarme ir, debes continuar, se que por nuestro amor tu saldrás adelante, hasta nunca mi primer amor.-

Y Molly cruzó la cerca que la llevaba para siempre, fuera de la mansión, para siempre fuera del corazón de su amado Lucius-

Fin

Lucius Malfoy cerró aquel libro y empezó a llorar. -Si esta Novela Romántica no es un Best Seller, juró por todos mis ancestros que demando a mi editor-

La Puerta del cuarto se abrió, y Draco Malfoy entró por ella, Lucius inmediato dejó de llorar. -¿Qué te trae una semana antes a casa Hijo?- preguntó.

-Oh, nada importante, ya sabes lo de siempre, un incendio destruyó el castillo y no teníamos a donde ir, pero veo que tu has estado ocupado, Ya terminaste tu Libro.-

-Eh, sí,-

-Bueno, te dejo, Hermione me espera abajo, y me dijo que no esperaba para ponernos a jugar-

Y Ambos Malfoys rieron pícaramente.

-No entiendo- dijo Draco.

-Ni Yo Hijo, ¿qué querrá jugar?.-

Y Ambos Malfoys suspiraron, -Ah, las mujeres, hay que quererlas, pero para entenderlas..............-

La mansión Malfoy, era hermosa en Navidad, adornos por todos lados, y luces multicolores adornaban los jardines, y su lago privado, completamente congelado, le ofrecía mucha diversión a los Habitantes de la mansión. Para sorpresa de Hermione. Draco era todo un experto patinador.

-¿Por qué tu padre no sale a patinar con nosotros Preguntó Hermione cierta tarde?-

-ah, es por esa señal satelital muggle que compró en el callejón Nocktourn, todo el día se la pasa viendo el canal de Modas, no lo entiendo, teniendo cobertura total y solo ve ese canal-

Draco notó que Hermione lo miraba pícaramente. -Dices cobertura total- y Hermione lo jaló hasta la mansión..

-Por que no me lo dijiste Draco, podremos ver algo "Divertido"- Hermione alzó una ceja. -Ya sabes algo que nos de experiencia y conocimiento-

Tal vez fuera por la forma en que Hermione l9o decía pero Draco empezó a Sentir Mariposas en el estómago.

La señal satelital estaba en la recámara de Lucius, era una suerte que no se encontrara en esos momentos.

-Ponte cómodo Draco- dijo Hermione mientras buscaba el control remoto de la pantalla. -Ahora si que vamos a divertirnos-

Hermione encendió el televisor, y una hermosa mujer baila.

__

Bienvenidos de nuevo a este su programa ¡NEOPARDY!, en donde encontrará toda la diversión, experiencia y sobre todo conocimiento que usted Puede necesitar.

Primera Pregunta. Celebridades históricas, Afirmó que la Tierra no era el centro del universo, y que esta se movía alrededor del sol, fue quemado por eso.

-GALILEO GALILEI- Gritó Hermione. -Ya vez Draco te dije que nos divertiríamos-

Y después de aventarse. El Cuadrado del infortunio, Pirámide, Quien no desea ser pobre, y estar a la mitad de 100 ingleses Dijeron...

__

Especifica algo que la gente usa para espantar las malas vibras.

-¡Colmillos de Dragon!- Gritó Draco. -No, espera, esencia de cuerno de unicornio-

-Draco, los muggles no usan esas cosas-

-Pues esto apesta, estos programas son muy divertidos, no es justo, debería haber programas sobre magos-

Pero desde lo lejos escucharon como Lucius Acababa de llegar, y de inmediato dejaron todo como estaba antes, y salieron del cuarto.

-¿Qué tal la pasaron hoy?-

-Muy bien Señor Malfoy- dijo Hermione. -Nos divertimos mucho ¿verdad Draco?.-

El día de Navidad había llegado, y el espíritu llenaba a todos. Se encontraban desayunando en el salón principal galletas recién Horneadas cuando de pronto. Todas las ventanas se rompieron y varios miembros de un equipo SWAT entraron rodando.

-¡Que Demonios!- gritó Lucius. Pero un miembro del equipo lo empujó.

Cuando todo estuvo asegurado, el jefe entró cargando un extraño aparato.

-Detectamos una señal satelital ilegal es este domicilio, lo siento señor, pero me temo que tendremos que llevarnos su equipo-

Malfoy lloraba desconsolado.

-Lo vez Severus, FUE HORRIBLE, se llevaron mi equipo satelital, No sé que haré de ahora en adelante, ya no tengo nada que ver-

Snape frunció el ceño y una gota gigante cayó de su cabeza.

-GGRRRRR, si, eso explica que estés llorando, pero eso no explica porque están aquí-

Draco y Hermione se miraron.

-No se preocupe Señor Malfoy- dijo Felicia. -Aquí tenemos recepción satelital-

-UJU- gritó Malfoy

-Y eso contesta mi pregunta- dijo Snape.

Draco y Hermione se miraron.

-Y ustedes porque se miran tanto-

Draco y Hermione volvieron a mirarse ........-Ah, no, por nada-

Después de que los invitados se acomodaran, en la casa todos estaban listos para recibir la Navidad, Faltaba escasa media hora. Cuando el timbre volvió a sonar.

-Yo abro- dijo Severus.

Y vaya sorpresa que en la entrada, se encontraba ni más ni menos Que Remus ya adulto, junto a Joel y una mujer.

-Hola Severus, podemos pasar-

-Mas amigos tuyos corazón- dijo Felicia. -¡Claro que pueden pasar!-

Joel corrió hasta su amigo y empezaron a contarse lo que había sucedido. -No vas a creerlo Sam, el castillo estalló en llamas, había bomberos mágicos por todo el lugar, fue una suerte que tío Severus no estuviera en su salón, dicen que el fuego inició ahí-

-COF COF COF- tosió Severus. -Sam. ¿Porque no le muestras a Joel tu habitación?

Y Los niños salieron corriendo. Rumbo a la habitación se toparon con Draco y Hermione a los cuales también jalaron.

-¿yY bien Lupin, que haces aquí? ¿Y cuando regresaste a la normalidad?-

Remus suspiró Hondo. -ay Severus, es una larga historia-

&&&&&&&&&&& Parte 3 "Mini" &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Mini Remus y joel llegaron; a su destino, Remus recordaba a la perfección aquella casa aunque, nunca esperaba volver a ella.

-Mamá, ya llegué-

Pero nadie contestó a su llamado.

-Bueno, creo que ha de estar trabajando, siempre está trabajando- dijo desganado. -Siquiera ha puesto los adornos de Navidad-

-No te preocupes Joel, Nosotros lo pondremos y le daremos una sorpresa a tu mamá, solo hay que ir a comprar algunos, ¿tienes Dinero?-

Joel negó con la cabeza.

-MMMMM- dijo Mini Remus. -Eso va a ser un problema, ¡Ah, ya sé!. Hijo, que tipo de decoración prefieres Muggle o mágica-

-De las dos, de las dos-

-Entonces, vámonos de una vez, tenemos mucho que comprar,-

Mini Remus y Joel, se prepararon y salieron rumbo al centro comercial muggle más cercano.

Ahí encontraron todos los adornos muggles que necesitaban, y no repararon en gastos.

Ya estaban formados en la fila de pago.

-disculpe señorita, ¿Aceptan tarjetas de crédito?- preguntó Remus a la cajera.

-Si-

Y Remus le dio una Gringotts master card, que curiosamente tenía impresa una pequeña Huella de perro.

La cajera alzó una ceja.

-Pequeñín, ¿Tu nombre es Sirius Black?-

-Eh, Si- contestó.

-Aquí dice que tiene 37 años, Vaya, que bien te conservas-

-Ah, Gracias Señorita-

-Aquí tiene, son 100.95-

Joel le dio un pequeño osazo a su papá. -Papá, no crees que tío Sirius se enoje porque usas su tarjeta de crédito-

-Que Va, Siempre anda diciendo que cuando necesite algo no dude en pedírselo, así que ahora le tomo la palabra-

-Sabes papá, siempre quise uno de esos mini autos muggles............-

Depúes de darse la gran vida (a costa de la tarjeta de Sirius), por fin regresaron a la casa y se pusieron a decorar el lugar. Luces mágicas y normales alrededor, duendecillos voladores, y hechizaron unos angelitos para que cantaran villancicos.

En pocas la casa quedó irreconocible. (y no literalmente, ya que ahora tenían un enorme tragaluz en el techo de la sala, dos puertas delanteras, y una piscina interior en donde antes estaba la cocina)

Mientras que Joel fue a probar su mini coche al patio trasero, Remus decidió darse un baño relajante.

Estaba a la mitad cuando escuchó que alguien entraba a la casa, supuso que era su pequeñín que regresaba de jugar.

-¡Joel! ¡Qué le hiciste a la casa! ¡que es ese agujero en el techo de la sala!-

A Remus le dio un vuelco al corazón.

-Ah, con que estas bañándote, ahorita vas a ver-

Y la puerta del baño literalmente se pulverizó.

-Joel, que te he dicho de remodelar la casa sin supervisión- Le gritó al niño de la regadera.

-Pero no lo hice solo mamá, papá me ayudó- dijo Joel, detrás de ella.

-AH-gritó. -¿Quien esta en la ducha?-

Remus que estaba colorado, de la vergüenza, apenas si podía hablar.

-A. Alain, déjame explicarte, yo te puedo explicar-

-¿Remus?, ¿de verdad eres Remus? ¿qué te pasó?, No recuerdo que lo tuvieras tan..... digo que fueras un niño, pero ahora que lo pienso creo que estaba algo pasada de copas esa noche.

-No, no es eso, Alain, lo que pasa es que pasó algo, no sé como explicarlo-

-Pues ni lo hagas, estoy molesta contigo, me prometiste que volverías, y nunca lo hiciste, tuve que valerme por mi misma todos estos años.

-Espera un segundo- dijo mini Remus, -Yo jamás t dije que volvería,-

-Ah, no, entonces quien me dijo eso- y entonces Alain hizo como si acabara de recordar algo. -ASH, si es cierto, no eras tu, era Bob-

-Hey, ¿quién es Bob?- gritó Remus.

-¿BOB?- y Severus alzó una ceja.

-Sucede algo Severus- le preguntó Remus,

-Ah, no es nada Lupin, solo se me hacía muy familiar ese nombre-

Y Alain se acercó a Severus. -Tal vez lo conoces de alguna parte, era un tipo alto de cabello castaño y ojos azules-

-Hay, pero que coincidencia- gritó Felicia. -Se parece al Bob que me dejó plantada-

Cof, cof, Tosió Snape.

-hay cariño, estas tosiendo mucho, no quieres algún remedio-

-Como sea, total que resultaba que Alain me había odiado todos eso años porque creyó que le había mentido, pero después de solucionar las cosas, todo volvió a la normalidad-

Snif, Snif, Lucius no dejaba de llorar. -Que historia tan conmovedora-

-Por favor Malfoy, deja de llorar- dijo Snape.

-Es que tu no lo entiendes Severus, con una historia así, ya tengo otro Best Seller asegurado, ¡Voy a ser millonario!-

-Esperen un segundo,- dijo Remus. -¿que hace Malfoy aquí?.

-Larga historia Lupin, mejor ni preguntes, Pero tu todavía no me contestas que haces aquí y como regresaste a la normalidad-

-Eso, lo puedo contestar yo- dijo Alain. -Le ofrecí lo que solo los adultos pueden hacer- Y puso una mirada pícara.

Remus se puso rojo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Malfoy.

-Hay, por favor Lucius, eres o te haces- gritó Severus. -¿Cómo diantres tu y Narcisa tuvieron a Draco?.

-Pues como todos los demás, Severus. Es obvio, se lo pedimos al hacedor de niños en Francia, y la cigüeña nos lo trajo-

Todos tenían signos de interrogación e la cabeza.

-Bueno Severus, la razón por la que estamos aquí, es porque........ La casa se derrumbó, no, Una plaga desconocida atacó al vecindario, no, te extrañé. Tal vez, digo no, -

-Lupin-

-Dime Severus-

-No se si te lo habían dicho antes, pero piensas en voz alta-

-OUCH, Bueno, bueno, la verdad es que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que hacemos aquí, solo pensé, hay que ir a hacer bulto en la casa de la mamá de Sam, y henos aquí.-

Felicia acomodó a sus nuevos invitados, iba a ser algo difícil, puesto que solo tenían tres recámaras, la suya, la de Sam y la huéspedes. Después de dejar el equipaje, en una esquina, todos se dispusieron a celebrar navidad. Tan solo faltaban escasos 15 minutos, y mientras los adultos hablaban de cosas de adultos, los niños hablaban cosas de niños y los jóvenes hablaban de cosas de niños. El timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar.

DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG.

-¿Que no piensas abrir Severus?-

GRRRRRRRRR y Snape fue a abrir la puerta. Se trataba de un chico del correo. ¡UFF!-

-Telegrama Para Severus Snape, "Severus, ¿Qué Diantres le pasó al castillo?" Firma Albus Dumbledore-

-Telegrama para Severus Snape, "Severus, ¿En donde estas, que quiero ir a pasar las festividades contigo" Firma Albus Dumbledore-

-Telegrama para Severus Snape. "¿Ya compraste mi regalo? Acuérdate de que solo me gusta la ropa de algodón" Firma Albus Dumbledore-

-Telegrama para Severus Snape. "Y si vas a comprar algo para Fawkes, que sea algo que le sirva en verdad no como ese suéter de algodón cuello de tortuga que le regalaste el año pasado" Firma Albus Dumbledore-

-Telegrama para Severus Snape "OUCH" Firma Albus Dumbledore.-

-Telegrama para Severus Snape- "Págale una buena propina al chico del correo, no seas tacaño" Firma Albus Dumbledore-

-¡HEY, eso no lo mandó Dumbledore!- gritó Severus.

-No señor, Sí lo mandó, mire aquí esta-

GRRRRRRRRRRR.

Le dio la Propina al chico y cerró la puerta. Enseguida volvió a sonar el timbre.

-Ya te dije chico que es todo lo que tengo-

Pero no se trataba del chico del correo, sino de Harry y Sirius con un super Bronceado

-¡HOLA SEVERUS!- gritó Sirius. -No te molestaría hospedarnos un tiempo ¿Verdad? No vas a creer lo que nos pasó-

Pero Sirius ya estaba dentro de la casa abrazando a medio mundo deseándoles feliz Navidad.

Harry por su parte entró pero no abrazaba a nadie porque hablaba por su cel.

-Rebecca, ya te dije, estoy de vacaciones, no puedo hacer la presentación mañana, diles que si me quieren tendrán que esperar-

Harry colgó y aventó el teléfono por la ventana. -¿En donde esta Draco?- preguntó. -Tengo algo increíble que decirle, algo que revolucionara el entretenimiento, algo que nos llevará a la cima, algo que nos hará salir en el Wizzad Top Five de todos los tiempos, algo que.....-

-ASH, ya basta Potter- gruñó Severus. -Draco esta en la habitación de Sam-

-Gracias Tio Severus-

Después de mandar a Harry con los niños, Snape se dirigió a Sirius.

-Y bien Black, ¿Cuál es tu historia?.-

-Esta bien Severus, te la voy a contar solo porque me lo pides con buena cara-

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Parte 4: "Cálida Navidad" $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Harry y Sirius discutían sobre la manera en que viajarían al sur.

-Vámonos en Avión Sirius, así llegaremos más rápido-

-No, No me quiero ir en Avión Harry, no vez que tengo miedo a Volar-

Harry frunció el ceño. -Pero cuando estaba en tercero huiste montado sobre un hipogrifo-

-Pero Harry, entiende era un Hipogrifo, la forma de volar más segura del mundo, no un montón de fierros-

-Ash, esta bien, que tal si nos vamos en escobas, ¿No tienes miedo en volar en escoba verdad?.-

Pero por los ojos de perrito mayugado que puso Sirius Harry comprendió que si.

-Esta bien Sirius, tu ganas, como propones que viajemos hacia el Sur- dijo Harry mientras maquiavélicamente le echaba una caja entera de somníferos a la bebida que le acaba de comprar a su padrino.

-¡Somníferos!- gritó Remus. -¡Pero Sirius tu eres alérgico a esas cosas!-

-Ya lo sé Moony, pero Harry no lo sabía, y como cierta persona aquí presente (Mirada de reproche hacia cierto profesor de pociones), no se digna a enseñarles a los estudiante la poción para dormir.-

-Ya, ya Black, no es para tanto- dijo Snape. -Sigue-

Pero Harry se arrepintió a última hora, no iba a caer tan bajo como para drogar a su padrino y subirlo al avión sólo para pasar más tiempo en la playa, rodeado de hermosas chicas que estarían a sus pies.

-Sirius, ¿no tienes sed?, te compre un refresco-

Cuando el ojiazul abrió los ojos ya estaba sentado en asiento trasero de un taxi, que iba rumbo al hotel.

-AGH mi cabeza, ¿Harry que sucedió?-

Y Harry con su carita más angelical le contestó. -Ya llegamos Sirius, acaso no recuerdas nada-

El hotel al que llegaron era de Super lujo, con su propia sección de playa, para divertirse. Ya se encontraban en el lobby del hotel escogiendo la habitación cuando la recepcionista les pregunto si pagaban en efectivo o a crédito.

Remus miró la nueva esclava de 24 k que traía puesta. La cadena con el dije de oro que decía "Remus Rules" El Rolex en la otra mano el par de zapatos de piel de cocodrilo exótico, y los anillos en sus dedos que al juntarlos decían LUNATICO.

-Eh, Dijiste Efectivo ¿Verdad?-

-Claro Moony- contestó el ojiazul.

Sirius le dijo que en efectivo, pero cuando buscó en su cartera no quedaba ni un quinto.

-Eh, Sirius, hay algo que no te dije, tomé tu dinero para......-

-Calla Harry, no tienes que decirme, soy tu padrino y me deber es proporcionarte sustento económico, sea lo que haya sido seguro fue algo importante-

-Bueno, si tu lo dices ZA ZA ZA, YACUZA YACUZA. Pero ¿Cómo piensas pagar?-

-Pero misteriosamente, mi Gringotts Master Card había desaparecido, y no tengo ni idea de donde puede estar (Mirada Fulminante hacia Remus).-

-Si, Black, tu historia es muy triste, pero eso no explica como obtuvieron ese super broceado- gruñó Snape.

-Ah, si refieres a este color de piel, te reto a que tengas que pedir un aventón bajo el sol, no muchos suben a dos hombres sumamente atractivos y con un broceado espectacular a sus automóviles, ahora si me disculpas tengo unos asuntos que tratar con LUNATICO.-

Por fin dieron las doce. Navidad había llegado ahora todos tenían que irse a dormir.

-¿Cómo nos acomodaremos?- preguntó Lucius.

-Creo que es obvio- dijo Snape. -Felicia y yo en un cuarto, y los demás se reparten.

-Ja, en tus sueños mi amor- dijo Felicia. -Yo tengo la solución, las mujeres duermen en mi cuarto el cual tiene la cama King Size, los hombres duermen en el cuarto de huéspedes, y los niños en el cuarto de Sammy, así todos felices, ¿No es así chicas?-

-Por supuesto- dijo Hermione.-Me parece justo, así no habrá tentaciones.

****

Cuarto de mujeres.

JA JA JA JA JA JA JA AJ JA

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

JAJAJAJAJAAJAJJAJAJAJa

****

Cuarto de Niños

-Quien quiere ver quien aguanta más conteniendo la respiración-

Todos: YOOOOOOOO

****

Cuarto de Hombres

Remus: A ver como nos vamos a acomodar, solo dos pueden dormir en la cama.

Lucius: Ah, pero en que mundo vives, no ves que es una cama matrimonial, solo cabe uno.

Severus: Esta es mi casa asi que yo duermo en la cama y ustedes en el piso.

Sirius: Como si pudieras dormir solo, crees que no sé tu secreto.

Severus: De que hablas Black.

Sirius: (Mirada inquisitivamente perturbadora)

Severus: Esta bien, esta bien, lo admito.

Sirius: Ja Lo sabía.

Severus: GRRRRR. Maldito Black

Remus: Ya no se peleen, propongo una solución pacífica y organicemos un sorteo.

Lucius: Ash, por favor, todos sabemos que Black esta acostumbrado a dormir en el suelo, nos dejamos de problemas y Severus y Yo nos dormimos en la cama.

Severus: ¡Que!. No, prefiero el sorteo.

Sirius: Hey, ¿por que creen que estoy acostumbrado a dormir en el suelo.?

Lucius; Es, claro, estuviste 12 años en Azkaban. Debes estar acostumbrado.

Sirius: Pero que poco informado estas Malfoy, aunque no lo creas en Azkaban teníamos colchones, y de los mejores, oye, si nos iban a tener tirados hasta que muriéramos, al menos nos tenían cómodos.

Remus: Ya, sé, si nos dormimos en paralelo a la cama talvez quepamos los cuatro.

Lucius: Si, pero eso no arregla el echo de que me a mi me gusta dormir al natural.

Remus: Alto alto, esto se esta saliendo de control, Somos magos calificados, seguro podemos invocar una cama extra o algo por el estilo.

Severus: Lupin Crees sinceramente que si pudiéramos hacer eso estaríamos peleando por quien va a dormir en la única cama. Felicia me confiscó mi varita.

Sirius: La perdí mientras estaba inconsciente y Alguien me robo mi tarjeta de Crédito y no me he podido comprar otra.

Lucius: Se me olvidó.

Remus: Pues yo si traigo la mía, solo que.....

Todos: ¿QUÉ?

Remus: Aun no la doy de alta, los del ministerio todavía creen que soy un niño, y si la uso vendrán y me la romperán.

Lucius: MAYORÍA DE VOTOS

Lucius, Sirius, Severus: CAMA EXTRA. CAMA EXTRA

****

Cuarto de mujeres

JAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJ

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

****

Cuarto de niños

-Cielos, Draco esta pálido-

-No, ese es su color Natural-

-¿Seguro?, es normal que saque la lengua de esa manera-

-¡Por las Barbas de Merlín! Donde dejé mi cel-

****

Cuarto de Hombres.

Sirius: Ya, ya, Remus no llores, no era nuestra intención.

Severus: Todo esto es tu culpa Malfoy.

Lucius: Ah si, por que mi culpa.

Severus: Si no hubieras empezado con eso de que te gusta dormir desnudo, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Sirius: Ya cállense los dos o nunca va a dejar de llorar

Remus: BUA, BUA. BUA

Severus: Esto es lo único que nos faltaba.

Lucius: Yo me voy a la sala a ver el canal de modas, me tengo que tranquilizar.

Severus: Creo que te acompaño.

Sirius: ¡Y me van a dejar solo con él!

Baby Remus: BUA BUA BUA BUA BUA

Lucius y Severus: SI

Snape y Malfoy salieron de la habitación y Sirius colocó al bebé sobre la cama.

-Ya se fueron Moony, ya puedes regresar a la normalidad-

Y lentamente Remus fue regresando a la normalidad. Cuando estuvo adulto de nuevo, chocó palmas con Sirius.

-Polvo de bebe, siempre funciona ¡ARRIBA LOS LEONES! UJU-

-Remus-

-Dime Sirius-

-A mi también me gusta dormir al natural-

&

Este capítulo ya terminó


	12. Regreso a Clases

Harry Potter es Propiedad de J. K. Rowling

Antes que todo quisiera agradecer a todos lo que leen este fic.

¿Igualito a Papá? By Lars Black.

Capítulo : El regreso a clases.

Después de Navidad y de año Nuevo. (que se detallará lo ocurrido en algún capítulo futuro). Todos estaban listos para volver al colegio. Bueno, casi todos.

Severus Snape, dormía plácidamente en su cama.

-No mamá, 5 minutos más por favor-

-Esta bien Severus, como tu quieras pero luego no te quejes de que te toca una mal asiento en al autobús noctámbulo-

Severus abrió los ojos de golpe. ¡Black¿Qué demonios haces aquí?.-

Sirius negó con la cabeza-Hay Snape, no más Cervezas de mantequilla para ti¿Acaso no recuerdas nada?

-No- dijo cortante. -Espera un segundo ¿Qué hacemos aquí-

Los dos se encontraban en una casa del árbol, desde ahí se podía ver perfectamente el interior de la casa, en donde todos armaban un revuelo alistando sus cosas para el regreso a clases.

¿Severus, Seguro que no recuerdas nada- a Sirius se le iluminó la cara- Creo que será mejor que bajemos para arreglar nuestras cosas-

En la casa todo era un desastre, Joel y Sam andaban de un lugar para otro buscando todas sus cosas. (por no decir todos sus suplementos para bromas). Harry gastándose el último litro de fijador para el cabello, porque según quería que el peinado le durara hasta el banquete de la noche. Draco y Hermione estaban desaparecidos. Y el que parecía muy feliz por eso era Lucius Malfoy. Que recogía toda su ropa y acomodaba en su baúl, Las vacaciones se habían terminado y ahora tenía que volver para ocupar su lugar como lider de los mortífagos.

Remus y Alain preparaban el desayuno. Mientras que Felicia preparaba la mesa.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Snape y Sirius entraron a la casa.

Todos voltearon a verlos, y luego de varios segundos de silencio, todos volvieron a sus respectivos trabajos.

-GGRRRRRR¿Qué demonios sucedió Black-

Pero entonces la puerta volvió a abrirse y Albus Dumbledore que llegó de la nada entró a la casa riéndose a carcajada abierta.

-Severus, me lo hubieras dicho antes, me hubiera encantado estar aquí, hubiera querido ser el primero en enterarme y verlo-

¿De que habla profesor- gruñó Snape.

Y Dumbledore puso los ojos como paltos. ¡UPS¿Acaso no recuerdas Nada Severus- Y con un sonoro Crac Desapareció.

Snape miró a todos los presentes.

¡Ya está el desayuno- gritó Remus. Y apúrense porque el expreso sale en tan solo- y miró su reloj. -MMMMMM, esta muerto (Eso me pasa por comprar relojes en el callejón Knockturn y con lo caro que me salió). ¿Alguien me puede decir que hora es-

Joel miró a su reloj. -Son las 9: 50- dijo. -Ah, no esperen un segundo¿Acaso ayer no se cambiaban los relojes?.

-Si.- dijo Sam. -Había que adelantarlos una hora, Pero con lo que ocurrió yo creo que nadie se acordó-

¡Sam- gritó Snape. -Te ordeno que me digas que fue lo que ocurrió anoche-

-Eso no importa Severus- dijo Lucius. -Ya vamos tarde, perderemos el expreso a Hogwarts-

Todos miraron a Lucius.

¿Qué, Yo voy a Hogsmeade, y el tren ya va para allá¿Tienen idea de lo caro que sale un pasaje?.-

Y en cuestión de minutos Los Sirius, Remus, Snape, Lucius, Harry Joel y Sam, ya se encontraban en la estación de King Cross.

-Ash, tengo el presentimiento de que olvidamos algo- dijo Lucius. ¡AY, Ya me acordé, no cerré la puerta del garage-

-Si, solo es eso No importa- dijo Snape, mientras cruzaban al andén.

Mientras tanto De regreso en la casa de Felicia, que por arte de magia ya era también de Severus.

-AAAAHHHH- Bostezo Largo y Sonoro.

Draco Malfoy se despierta y se da cuenta de la cruel realidad. Su Padre y todos sus amigos desaparecieron dejándolo Solo en casa.

Regresamos con Lucius y los demás.

Todos comparten un compartimento.

¡No puede Ser- vuelve a gritar el rubio. ¡DRACO- y empieza a soltar sollozos ¿Qué clase de padre soy¿Cómo pude olvidar a mi hijo, ahora está solo en casa.

-Ya por favor Malfoy- dijo Snape. -compórtate-

-Hay Severus, tu eres el que debería estar llorando, No tienes ni idea, Draco Solo en casa, es igual a desastre-

-Esperen un segundo- dijo Harry. -No se supone que está con Hermione, y que en casa de Snape están Felicia y Alain.-

-EEEhhh, No lo sé-

En eso la puerta del compartimento se abre y Entra Hermione.

-OOPSS

¿Y Draco?.

La puerta se vuelve a abrir y entra Draco.

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿?

¿Qué no estabas olvidado en casa- dijo Joel.

¡OH NO- gritó Lucius ¡Olvidamos a Kevin-

Todos voltean a verlo.

¿Quién es Kevin-

-Eh, eh, no lo sé- contestó el Rubio. -Pero me pareció adecuado-

Draco y Hermione tomaron lugar junto a Harry.

Y por 10 minutos todos se miraron sin decir palabra alguna.

-Esto es incómodo- comentó Sirius.

-No si hubiera sido anoche- dijo Remus con una mirada pícara y luego volteando hacia Snape.

Severus lo fulminó con la mirada.

Por fin llegaron a Hogsmeade.

-Yo aquí me pinto- dijo Lucius. -Pero recuerden- y apuntó a todos con su varita y poniendo cara de superioridad.

Diez minutos después.

-Malfoy ¿ya recordaste lo que ibas a decirnos- preguntó Snape.

-No, Esperen un segundo estoy seguro que lo tengo en al punta de la lengua-

-BAAHHHHH- Y todos se fueron.

Cuando por fin divisaron el castillo, este estaba a la perfección, tal y como había dicho Sirius.

Pero por alguna razón los estudiante no entraban a este, todos estaban amontonados frente a la entrada principal.

Harry y Sam hicieron que todos se abrieran hasta dejarlos justo al frente.

La Puerta se abrió y por ella salió Dumbledore y otras personas estas venían vestidas de traje y corbata.

-Ah sido un placer. Señor Dumbledore, espero que le agrade como quedó su castillo-

-Oh, por supuesto- contestó AD algo nervioso.

Cuando el grupo pasó junto a ellos, los hombres de corbata sonrieron y se apresuraron hacia Snape.

-No puede ser- dijo uno de ellos.

-Es Severus Snape- dijo el otro. -Ya eres una leyenda por lo que ocurrió anoche-

-Todos hablan de lo que hiciste, eres genial hombre, me encantaría quedarme a hablar con usted pero tengo un imperio que manejar-

Y luego ambos se fueron.

Muchos signos de interrogación aparecieron sobre su cabeza.

Snape elevó la mirada.

¡BLACK! Deja de poner esas cosas sobre mi cabeza- gruñó.

Al entrar al castillo de inmediato comprendieron el porque aquellos hombres vestían ropas muggles.

¡PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE- gritó McGonagall. -Como se le ocurre contratar un seguro Muggle.-

-Te juro Minerva que no tenía ni idea de que era un servicio Muggle.-

FLASH BACK.

Hace mucho años.

-Seguros, seguros, Mmmmmm, aquí hay uno bueno-

_Seguros Damien Thorn, líder mundial Donde la magia no tiene nada que ver en que me haya vuelto poderoso por la trágica e inexplicable muerte de todos mis familiares._

_Destrucción, robo , incendio, parcial o total._

_Instalaciones eléctricas_

_Aparatos electrónicos_

_Bienes materiales_

_Redes internas y externas._

_Todo el país incluyendo regiones o ruinas de extremo peligro._

_Gratis Un muñeco Niño Bueno._

_-_Super-

Fin del Flash Back

-Lo ves Minerva, fui una víctima de las circunstancias, no podía resistirme a uno de esos muñecos, simplemente eran adorables, su cabello pelirrojo, sus pecas, y ese cuchillo gigante con el que venía incluido, me recordaba a mi cuando joven-

-ASH. Albus, compraste un seguro Muggle solo por un tonto muñeco-

McGonagall salió del despacho del director, en eso Albus se acercó al armario más cercano, abrió la puerta y saco a su viejo amigo Niño Bueno.

-No le hagas caso Chukie, solo tiene envidia, por que ella no tiene uno, y ¿Dime, cuando juraremos A Cambiando Almas-

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Las nuevas maravillas con las que venía el nuevo castillo de Hogwarts eran en verdad novedosas, tenía todo lo del anterior castillo, solo que ahora algunas ventajas muggles habían sido agregadas. Elevadores, desde la torre más alta, hasta justo un piso más arriba de la mazmorra de Snape, comunicadores con pantalla a color, en cada una de las chimeneas del castillo, puertas electrónicas que se abrían automáticamente cada vez que uno se acercaba, un domo automatizado que se cerraba sobre el patio principal para esos días lluviosos, Terminales personales en cada sala común, y una red interna que las comunicaba a todas.

-Draco se paseaba por la sala común de Slytherin mostrando como funcionaban todos los aparatos que ahora tenían en el castillo.

-Y esto se llama Comotadura- dijo señalando la terminal más cercana, en donde Goyle se encontraba tecleando.

-Goyle¿Qué demonios haces con la Comotadura-

-Se dice Computadora Malfoy- y Goyle se acomodó sus gafas.

-Si, ya lo sé¿Pero que haces, tu no sabes utilizar estas cosas-

-Claro que lo sé, sabes que no sea muy listo como mago no quiere decir que no sepa hacer otras cosas, te acuerdas en segundo año cuando te dije que utilizaba mis gafas para leer, bueno, aprendí a usar estas cosas, ahora observa esto-

Goyle tecleó unas cosas y le oprimió enter.

-Guau- gritó el Rubio. ¿Es esa la pagina oficial de J. K. R.-

Y Goyle asintió con satisfacción. -No molestar Ja-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poco a poco todos en el castillo se fueron acostumbrando al nuevo castillo.

-Vamos papá- dijo Sammy. -Es Fácil, solo tienes que teclear lo que quieres buscar y listo, te mostraran varias páginas con lo que pediste. Mira, Pongo películas y aparece una lista de películas. Es fácil, que quieres poner-

4:30 am.

Sam se talla los ojos. ¿Papá¡todavía estás ahí, ya vete a dormir.

-Si, Si, espera Sammy, déjame terminar. _Tengo 25, y un cuerpo de dioses, y vaya que me encantan los niños, tal vez podíamos vernos algún día. Te he mencionado que poseo una fortuna, soy dueño de mi propia fabrica se acondicionador para el cabello._

Entonces en la computadora se abre otra pantalla.

"Se ve Rus" "Fake girl" se ha unido a sus contactos.

9:00

Las mazmorras

Clase de Pociones. Gryffindor y Slytehrin.

Harry hablando por su cel y dándole indicaciones a Dobby sobre como tiene que alejar a los medios que tendrá en su próxima reunión.

¿Por cierto¿con quien será-

-Señor, Harry Potter, señor, Su reunión será con una celebridad muggle, ya sabe para que los espectadores vean su versatilidad-

Hermione y Draco muy acurrucaditos en un rincón. Haciendo cosas solo para adolescentes precoses.

¡Draco- grita Hermione muy emocionada. -Ya deja eso, nos van a ver-

¿Y que- contestó el rubio.

-Les va a dar envidia-

¿y que?

Snape entra con cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche, coloca un caldero sobre su escritorio.

-Esto es un caldero, Sirve para preparar las pociones, y eso es todo lo que necesitan saber, la clase termina, todos tiene 10 por lo que resta del año.-

Toma su caldero y sale de las mazmorras.

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿?.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando todo parecía normalizarse un poco, ahí por mediados de febrero, y Severus había superado su fase de adicción al Internet, Dumbledore apareció frente a todos vistiendo un overol Azul, una playera rayada en rojo y blanco y zapatos tenis rojos, haciendo un anuncio espectacular.

¡Voy a Casarme-

Eso captó la atención.

Se aclaró la garganta. -Como iba diciendo, Ya me cansé de matar de gente, esto de ser asesino ya se volvió un cliché, así que yo y mi novia Tiffany- y levantó una muñeca rubia con vestido de novia y chaqueta de cuero súper maquillada. -Nos vamos a casar-

Pero justo en la parte en que Dumbledore había levantado a la muñeca, todos habían perdido el interés.

-Minerva-

-Si, dime Severus-

-Supongo que ya tendrás listos los papeles para meter a Dumbledore al manicomio, creo que tanto tequila adulterado ya lo frió-

-Que, de que hablas Severus, Albus tenía razón, se ve adorable en overol, que envidia me gustaría ser esa muñeca-y suspiró

Cof Cof

-Creo que mejor preparo dos papeles de entrada-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Este capítulo la terminó.

Algo corto,

Espero sus comentarios.


	13. Merodeando I

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Antes que todo gracias a todos los que leen este fic.

¿Igualito a papá? By Lars Black.

Capítulo 13: Merodeando I

Se acercaba el 14 de febrero y el ambiente se volvía más romántico en el castillo, en cada esquina se podían ver chicas agarrándose de las greñas con otras chicas, y chicos combatiendo en duelos, por la aceptación de una de las chicas.

La razón, el gran evento que estaba programado para el 14 en la noche, y solo se admitían parejas.

Sammuel enseguida tenía una fila detrás de él, igual que Harry, pero por circunstancias atenuantes no podía darse el lujo de asistir al evento.

Pero Joel no tenía tanta suerte, a pesar de que muchas querían ir con él, el joven Lupin solo tenía ojos para una, pero cada vex que se se le acercaba se quedaba sin palabras.

¿Por qué no vamos a ver a tío Sirius?- dijo Sammuel.

Y Joel frunció el ceño.

Ya sabes, para pedirle algún consejo-

Teienes razón- contestó Joel. -Pero mejor vamos a preguntarle a papá, No es que no tenga confianza a Tio Sirius, pero sus referencias no me dan buena espina………

Y los dos salieron de su habitación.

Papá, papá, tienes que abrirme- golpeaba con mucho énfasis.

Remus abrió la puerta, vió a su pequeño retoño junto a su mejor amigo y luego bostezó, se talló los ojos y luego miró su reloj.

(Ash, se me olvidaba que no servía, pero seguro son como las tres de la madrugada, este chiquillo no tiene consideración, ¡Siquiera de su padre!. ¿Me pregunto a quien lo habrá sacado? Se ve que debo ser más duro con él, pero no puedo, ¿Cómo podría ser malo con mi adoración?…)-

Joel y Sam seguían viendo como Remus divagaba con cara de atontado.

-¿Eeehhh? Entonces papá, quisiera pedirte un consejo-

¿A las tres de la madrugada?.-

No tío Remus- contestó Sammuel con cara de inocente. -De echo son las tres de la tarde.-

¡Que?- y el ojos miel miró su reloj. -(Rayos esa fiesta en la mazmorra de Snape debió estar gruesa)- pensó tratando de recordar lo ocurrido.

(Estaba en su despacho, ayudando a Severus a responder toda su correspondencia de todos sus fans ya que si no, daría a conocer mi más grande secreto…..)-

¿Cuál secreto?- preguntaron Joel Sam que de pronto se habían aparecido en el recuerdo.

Remus reaccionó. -¡HEY! No se metan en mis recuerdos- gritó.

Está bien está bien- y refunfuñando los dos salieron de él.

(Entonces recuerdo, que de un sobre salió una especie de neblina rosada y luego…..)-

Remus abrió los ojos como platos. Y se puso tan colorado como el cabello de Ron.

(Espero que nadie se entere)- pensó con amargues cuando de pronto pasó un chico de séptimo con un póster tamaño natural de él y Severus en circunstancias comprometedoras.

¡Ey! Tu- gritó. -¿De donde sacaste ese póster-

El chico corrió y Remus fue tras el.

Joel suspiró. -Buene, supongo que tendré que pedirle consejo al otro gran conquistador del colegio- miró a Sam. -¿Has visto a Dumbledore?.-

Al otro lado del castillo, justo en la entrada principal, Severus se encontraba con una amplia sonrisa.

Medimagos de San Mungo llevaban a Dumbledore en su overol hacia la ambulancia mágica.

Les digo que no soy un mago- gritaba. -Soy un asesino, me llamo Chukie-

Los medimagos negaron con la cabeza. -Si, si lo que usted diga…- Y lo sacaron del castillo.

Tras ellos venían otros dos medimagos con la profesora McGonagall.

Espérame Albus, Espérame-

El ultimo medimago se paró frente a Severus.

Tiene que Firmar esto- y le entregó la autorización.

Severus la firmó con una gran sonrisa. y el medimago salió del castillo.

No podía estar más feliz, Con Dumbledore afuera, y con McGonagall a su lado era el siguiente al mando. (Claro que aún quedaban otros profesores con más experiencia, pero como él era el más popular y el que más fans tenía, era obvio que tenía que quedarse como director).

Empezó a Reír macabramente. - JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

La puerta del castillo se abrió de pronto y el medimago entró otra vez.

¿Seguro que no desea venir con nosotros de una vez?-

Severus lo fulminó con la mirada y el medimago volvió a retirarse.

Estaba a punto de dirigirse al gran comedor para dar la buena noticia a sus queridos alumnos cuando de pronto escuchó una voz.

¡OH SEVERUS!-

Se crispó y levantó su varita. Pero no veía a nadie a sus alrededores.

¡OH SEVERUS!- se escuchó. Se escuchó de nuevo. Pero esta vez más siniestramente. Las luces empezaron a parpadear, y se aferró más fuerte de su varita, aquella voz se escuchaba justo en la dirección contraria del Gran Comedor,

¡Oh Severus!-

¿Quién eres?- gritó el profesor de pociones, y de pronto todas las luces se apagaron. Con un Lumus iluminó el corredor.

Vió que algo brilló a lo lejos y luego desapareció.

Caminaba lentamente, y cada uno de sus pasos se escuchaba como si estuviera amplificado 10 veces,

Estúpidos zapatos- farfulló. Así que se los quitó.

Llegó hasta una estatua. La cruzó cuando de pronto.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritó algo que le saltó encima.

Debía ser muy pequeño, ya que no pesaba casi nada, tenía el cabello pelirrojo y un cuchillo gigante en la mano.

¡Expelliarmus!- gritó. Apuntando a aquel ser.

AY- gritó la cosa y salió volando por el aire, enseguida las luces volvieron a encenderse.

AY, Severus por que me atacaste- dijo la cosa que se encontraba frente a él.

Snape, buscó algo entre sus bolsillos y sacó la solicitud de ingreso para el manicomio.

Rayos, hubiera aprovechado para irme con el medimago, estoy viendo muñecos pelirrojos y llenos de pecas que hablan-

No, espera Severus- dijo de pronto el muñeco, soy yo, soy Albus Dumbledore.

Creo que también llenaré una solicitud para el muñeco- pensó.

Mi querido niño bueno resultó ser un experto en vudú, y yo caí inocentemente en su trampa…

FLASH BACK

Vámos Albus, cambiemos de cuerpo,- decía Chukie, no tienes nada que perder.

Hay no lo sé- contestó AD.- ¿Qué podría ganar?-

Bueno, soy anatómicamente correcto- Contestó Chukie.

Albus alzó una ceja.

Te he dicho que estoy fabricado del plástico más resistente del mercado……

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

A Severus le caía una gota gigante de la cabeza.

¡Bueno, Está bien, voy a hacerte una pregunta que solo Albus podía contestar…… Dime, ¿Por qué razón Albus confía en mí?-

Albus Doll rió. -Esa es muy fácil Severus, tan simple como el agua, más fácil que quitarle un dulce a un bebé, como si contestara un examen con el libro abierto,…..

Tres horas después.

……… como si tuviera que localizar a Tom y me hubiera dado el número de su cel. Y él lo llevara todo el día. Como si…..

¡Esta bien, está bien, te creo, pero ya deja de hablar- gritó Severus.

Ah, bueno, entonces tengo que decirte una cosa Severus, la transferencia se volverá permanente 12 horas después del cambió.-

¿Y cuanto tiempo llevan?-

Déjame Ver- contestó Albus Doll mientras se llevaba la mano al la barbilla. -Tardé una hora, en ir a descomponer los fusibles para que fallarán a la hora indicada, tardé 2 horas preparando mi voz más macabra para asustarte, pasé otras dos horas afilando el cuchillo gigante, pasé dos horas depilándome el vello de ya sabes donde. Pasé dos horas esperando que aparecieras en el pasillo, y pasé tres horas para convencerte de quien era yo, Si, creo que es todo, y eso suman……

11 Horas profesor- gritó Snape, -Solo le queda 1 hora para regresar a la normalidad.-

Va, No hay problema- contestó Albus Doll. -Conque no hayas mandado a Chukie a un manicomio no hay nada de que preocuparse-

Joel y Sam seguían su infructuosa búsqueda de Dumbledore, llegaron al vestíbulo principal, y vieron como El papá de Sam corría hacia la entrada principal con un muñeco en la mano.

¡Hey papá¡ gritó Sam y Severus se detuvo en seco,

No tengo tiempo Sammy, tengo algo que hacer-

A Sam le empezó a resbalar una lágrima en el ojo.

GRRRRRR., Bueno, dime-

Por arte de magia la lágrima había desaparecido. -Ah, bueno, estamos buscando a Dumbledore-

COF COF COF.

Y Severus miró al muñeco el cual le mandaba una mirada fulminante.

No se encuentra, salió, tuvo una emergencia.-

¿Es ese un niño bueno?- preguntó Joel mientras miraba al muñeco.

¡Si- gritó Sam con cuyos excelentes reflejos de Quidditch tomó el muñeco. -Me ha dicho que es anatómicamente correcto-

Y del mejor plástico del mercado- agregó Joel-

Y Severus se los arrebató. -No es para ustedes, tengo, que enviárselo a una persona.-

Pero la lechucería está en otra dirección- dijo Sam.

GGGRRRRRRRRR. ¿Qué no tiene nada mejor que hacer?-

Los niños se miraron.

Tiene razón- dijo Joel. -Crees que Neville se encuentre disponible-

Y se retiraron.

UFF. Estuvo cerca- susurró, y emprendió se nuevo su viaje hacia fuera.

De pronto un chico de Séptimo pasa corriendo frente a el y luego Remus.

¡Severus!- y jadea. -Severus,. La fiesta, las cartas, las fotos-

¿Qué Fotos?- pregunta con el ceño fruncido. Y luego pone ojos como platos.

Tira a Albus Doll y sale corriendo junto con Remus tras el chico.

AY- grita Albus Doll. -Quiero mis palomitas- y agita su cuchillo gigante, pero nada ocurre. Frunce el ceño- Estúpido cuchillo y lo arroja, el cuchillo da hace una curva en el aire, y cae justo donde apareció el profesor de Runas antiguas. El cual cae desplomado al suelo.

Albus doll alza los hombros. -total, nadie sabe quien es-

Y se retira del lugar pero apenas dio unos cuantos pasos. Cuando escucha a alguien tras él.

WOW, Ya sé que hacer-

La fiesta del catorce estaba a punto de comenzar, Remus y Severus habían conseguido atrapar al chico y confiscarle todo el material comprometedor que tenía.

Y Recuerda Lupin, una palabra de esto y revelo a todos tu más grande secreto-

No te preocupes Severus no le diré a Nadie sobre las cadenas, los látigos, y la ropa ajustada de cuero-

¿De que demonios estás hablando Lupin?-

Espera un segundo, de ¿Qué estás hablando tu?- contestó Remus inocentemente.

Severus le hizo unas señas.

Ah, ya sé de lo que me hablas, ya se me había olvidado-

Severus lo fulminó con la mirada. -Por cierto Lupin ¿De quien hablabas anterior mente?-

Cof, cof, cof

Todos los alumnos estaban en sus lugares.

Joel y Sam Tenían al menos tres chicas de cada lado, los Consejos de Neville habían sido un éxito.

Draco y Hermione se encontraban bien acurrucados casi al final del comedor, Sirius, acomodaba todo lo que faltaba, cuando de pronto la puerta del Gran comedor se abrió. De golpe y Lucius Malfoy entró con paso apresurado.

¿Ya comenzó?- preguntó algo asustado.

No, aún no comienza papá?- gritó Draco. -Llegas justo a tiempo.-

Y Lucius corrió hasta tomar su lugar.

¿Qué te trae por aquí Malfoy?. Acaso no hay recepción en el club- preguntó Sirius.

Bueno Black, si la hay pero no es muy buena, ya sabes con la codencia del antiguo jefe……… quiero decir Voldemort….. perdón quiero Decir El que no debe ser nombrado, solo pudimos con la pirata………-

Shhhhhh -Silencio Ya vamos a comenzar.-

Severus se levantó de su lugar ( o sea el asiento de director).

Que comience el festejo-

Todos aplaudieron y se sentaron, todas las luces se apagaron, desde el techo del gran comedor empezó a bajar una pantalla gigante, en ella aparecieron grandes letra doradas.

"Entreteiment O'night"

Y todos aplaudieron.

Pero de pronto la señal se corta u aparece un montón de estática.

¿Qué demonios?- grita Severus. -Algo debió golpear la antena, Lupín, ve y checa que fue y de paso la arreglas-

Pero porque yo- refutó Remus.

Por que si no vas revelaré a todos tu más grande secreto-

Segundos más tarde Remus se encontraba en el techo arreglado del gran comedor arreglando la antena. Todas las estudiantes suspiraban mientras volteaban hacia arriba.

Me encanta este techo- susurró Hermione.

Y regresó la señal.

Pero Remus se movió un poco para regresar al gran comedor y la señal volvió a irse. Al final Tuvo que quedarse donde estaba.

Solo espero que ese secreto se bastante malo- farfulló mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer.

Aparece una entrevistadora.

EntreVistadora: Buenas noche a todos ustedes, el día de hoy tendremos a dos grandes figuras de espectáculo con nosotros, y me refiero al súper modelo del momento Tommy V-

Hubo muchos gritos y desmayos cuando Tommy V entró al escenario, vistiendo uno pantalones de cuero y una playera completamente ajustadas.

En el gran comedor hubo un grito desgarrador y todos voltearon a ver a Lucius.

Entrevistadora: Si, si, si, todas babeamos por Tommy, y nuestro otro invitado es considerado como el más grande, el más sexi, el más carismático y más talentoso hechicero de todos los tiempos: Harry James Potter-

Harry salió con una túnica de mago super sexi y ajustada, un peinado espectacular, y un muñeco pelirrojo en el brazo.

Severus casi se ahoga con uno d los pistachos que se estaba comiendo.

Pero en el foro las chispas se habían encendido. Tommy V fulminaba con la mirada a Harry.

Entrevistadora: Así que los dos son grandes celebridades, claro, cada uno en su respectivas cosas, Por ejemplo tu Tommy, tu línea de Ropa ha roto todos los records de venta mundiales.

Tommy V: Eso es muy fácil cuando se tiene el talento, y la belleza necesarias.

Tommy V giña un ojo y la entrevistadora cayó desmayada.

Entran los encargados de la escenografía y la sacan del lugar.

Entrevistador: Y que me puedes decir tu Harry, eres el mago más poderoso, de la tierra, Seguro que hasta puedes sacar un conejo de un sombrero.

Harry: Así es, no por nada soy el mejor.

Entrevistador: Veo que trae un muñeco, acaso piensas darnos alguna clase de demostración.

Harry: Así es, este muñeco cobrará vida frente a los ojos de todos ustedes.

Entrevistador: ¿En serio?.

Harry movió su varita y de pronto los ojos de Albus doll se abrieron, saltó del regazo de Harry y empezó a Bailar.

Wow

Todos en el gran comedor admiraban la magia tan avanzada que Harry utilizaba.

La señal volvió a fallar. -Hey Remus- gritó Sirius. -Muevete un poco, la señal falla-

Remus gruñó y se movió a la derecha. Entoces un poderoso rayó cayó sobre la antena. Con un sonoro POOF Remus desapareció.

La señal se volvió más nítida que nunca.

En el Set Harry y Tommy V se peleaban por el Albus Doll.

Tommy V: Yo soy mejor hechicero que Potter, Yo puedo hacer que el muñeco haga más cosas.

Harry: Eso ni soñarlo, yo lo ví primero, además es un niño Bueno.

Tommy V: ¿De los anatómicamente correctos?.

Harry: Si, y del mejor plástico del mercado.

Pero con un sonoro POOF los tres desaparecieron.

En el gran comedor todos miraban preocupados.

¿Que le pasó a Harry?- preguntó Remus preocupado.

¿Y a Remus?- suspiró Hermione resignada mientras volteaba hacia arriba.

Y de pronto con un sonoro POOF también desaparecieron.

Draco, ¿Qué le pasó a tu novia?- gritó Snape. Y también desapareció.

Pero ¿que les pasó a todos?- gritaron Joel y Sam al unísono.

NO- gritó Draco. -Ya entendí. -Si preguntamos que ¿Qué les pasó a los demás también desaparecemos?-

Y con otro Poof los tres desaparecieron.

Todos los alumnos miraron a Lucius.

¿Qué, Yo ya entendí. ¿Quién quiere ver el desfile del otro canal-

Con un gran POOF todos los que habían desaparecido aparecieron unos encima de otro en lo que parecía se el claro de un bosque.

Ay, mi cabeza, me duele mi cabeza- dijo Harry mientras se ponía sus gafas. Y se ponía de pie. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿En donde estámos?-

Eso es obvio- contestó Hermione. -Retrocedimos en el tiempo y nos encontramos en el bosque prohibido del colegio-

Harry Frunció el ceño. -¿Por qué tienes que saberlo todo?-

Y Hermione señaló algo que se encontraba su cabeza.

Harry Volteó y vió un gran letrero que decía.

"Usted acaba de viajar en el tiempo, Bienvenidos sean al bosque Prohibido del los terrenos del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería" "1975".

Ah, perdón-

El cielo estaba nublado.

Lentamente todos se fueron poniendo de pie. Hasta que se quitaron del último que resultó se Albus doll.

¡Profesor Dumbledore¡- gritó Severus mientras lo recogía y limpiaba su overol.

Y Snape explicó todo lo que había sucedido.

¡Señorita Granger! ¿Qué demonios hace?- gritó Snape.

Nada, solo quería comprobar si es cierto que es anatómicamente correcto….

Entonces oyeron el crujir de unas ramas, y todos voltearon.

¡Por las Barbas de Merlín. Un Grim!- gritó Draco.

Eso no es un Grim- dijo Sirius examinando a la criatura. -DE hecho es…… y rápidamente volteó hacia donde Remus, el cual seguía tranquilamente.

¿Moony?-

Si, ¿dime Padfoot?-

Acaso no recuerdas la razón por la cual nos transformamos en animagos-

¿Animagos?- y Remus miró al perro negro, alzó ambas cejas en señal de asombro. -¡Pero eres Tu!.

Así es- respondió Sirius rechinado los dientes. ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?-

Remus frunció el ceño como tratando de recordar algo.

¿Qué es lo que les pasa a ustedes dos?- gruñó Severus.

Solo espera un segundo- dijo Sirius.

¡Ah, ya me acordé, gracias Sirius po recordármelo, ya se me había olvidado, Joel ¿Puedes venir un momento?-

Y el joven Lupin corrió hasta su padre.

Remus le susurró algo al oído.

¡Tienes razón Papá, a mi también se me había olvidado, gracias tio Sirius-

No hay de que-

¿Y que fue todo eso?- preguntó Sam.

Sirius se acercó hasta él. -Mira Sam, cuando tío Remus iba en la escuela, nosotros nos convertimos en animagos ilegales para poder acompañarlo mientras se transformaba, así podíamos pasear por los terrenos del castillo, y da la casualidad que ese perro gigante de allá soy yo-

¿De verdad?-

Y todos miraron al perro.

¿O sea que?- dijo Hermione.

¡A CORRER!- gritó el ojiazul.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Este capítulo ya se acabó

El siguiente se llamará; MERODEANDO II


	14. Merodeando 10

Harry Potter es creación de J. k. Rowling.

Antes que todo gracias por leer esta historia a pesar de que la deje por tanto tiempo. Y aunque a estas alturas la mayoría de nosotros ya sabe que ocurrió con los personajes principales de esta historia nunca está mal divertirnos un poco más.

¿Igualito a Papá? Por Lars Black.

Capitulo 14: Merodeando 2

Gran Comedor… 2:30 AM…..Un Albus Dumbledore más joven vistiendo una pijama de nubecitas y cargando lo que parece ser un muñeco Niño Bueno.

-Bienvenidos, Bienvenidos a otro Año a Hogwarths… Cantemos el himno de la escuela…

-¡Estamos a la mitad de Febrero!...-grita un alumno.

-DAH, Pues resulta que hoy volvemos al nuestro amado colegio tras ese pequeño incidente en las mazmorras que incendió todo el colegio, ¡Pero no se preocupen niños! A pesar de que no contábamos con un seguro saldremos adelante…ya me he encargado del asunto, no por eso soy el mago más poderoso y listo de la época…

A muchos Km. de ahí…. La casa de varios magos… una carta de Hogwarths...

"Queridos señores padres de familia….un aumento de 100% en colegiatura…cuotas…cargos….retiro para profesores...intereses... gracias por su preferencia, su director favorito de todos los tiempos Armand Dippet…

OH, ese Dippet si que tendrá problemas...

Gran Comedor…. 2:31 AM. Albus Dumbledore más joven vistiendo una pijama de nubecitas y cargando lo que parece ser un muñeco niño bueno.

-Y en otros asuntos… por cuestión Sindical y algunas demandas injustificadas sobre riesgos laborales todos sus antiguos profesores decidieron no volver, pero oh, no se preocupen encontré algunos excelentes profesores siendo perseguidos en el bosque prohibido por tres gigantescos hombres lobos… Por Favor Aplaudan y finjan una enorme sorpresa mientras les presento a su nuevo profesor de Transformaciones…Albus…albus…Albus…Niño bueno… Dumbledore... Dumbledore...Dumbledore…

-¿Qué extraño Eco?

-Es para darle emoción….

-Oh.

Todos….- ¡OOOOOOHHHHH!

Niño bueno Albus saludó a todos los alumnos y tomó asiento al lado de director...

Dumbledore joven continuó con la presentación.

-Recuerden finjan sorpresa…. Reciban a su nuevo profesor de Estudios Muggles... El Único, El incomparable, El famosísimo…. Niño que vivió… Harry James POTTER.

En la torre de Gryffindor, en el cuarto de los alumnos de quinto…. James, Sirius y Remus.

James: ACHÚ... rayos, alguien se acordó de mi… ¿Creen que noten que no fuimos al gran comedor?

Sirius: ¿Creen que nos perdimos de lago interesante?

Remus: NAH.

Gran comedor…. 2: 32 AM (hay como duran los minutos en el pasado)…. Un mar se chicas lucha desesperadas por llegar a la mesa de profesores y tener una pequeña parte de los nuevos profesores de Pociones, Defensa contra las artes oscuras, y encantamientos…

Sirius coqueto lanza besos y noquea a cuanta chica trata de agarrarlo.

-¿Cómo diantres lo haces Black?-

-Oh es fácil Severus….la practica hace al maestro y cuando tienes muchos millones de seguidoras que te imaginan como el más guapo y seductor de todos los personajes, y no como te lo imagina un productor de Hollywood…

Un aura oscura y vengativa comienza a rodear a Sirius…

Remus y Snape se hacen a un lado.

-OK. Lupin, Tu amigo es algo raro...

-Uff, no tienes idea…

El mar de chicas logra romper la barrera que los protegía.

El gran comedor…..2:33 AM.

Todo Vuelto a la normalidad, Sirius Desaparecido en la marea de féminas. Un joven albus Dumbledore sosteniendo a dos Niños Buenos.

-Muy bien, Continuemos con esta ceremonia a lo mejor del Año. Y los nominados a Mejor Fantasma….

-OK. Ok, ¡Basta de tonterías!- gruñó Snape. –Prosigamos con la selección de os nuevos alumnos que curiosamente iniciaran con ustedes, ¡SAM Como no quiero perderte de vista irás a Slytherin! Irás a mi cuarto conmigo… Severus más te vale no quitarle el ojo

-Pero Papá….

-Nada de peros Sam

-Pude Joel estar el Slytherin también…

-¿Puedo Papá?- pregunta Joel haciendo una linda carita de perrito mayugado.

-Bien…. Responde Remus...

Y los dos niños corren a la mesa de Slytherin

-¡Draco! - Grita Snape. –A Slytherin… Granger... Slytherin…

-Ey no es justo- grita Draco. –Porque Harry Puede ser profesor y nosotros no…

-¿Quieres ser profesor?

-¡CLARO que NO!... Solo preguntaba.

-¿Porque todos van a Slytherin Severus?-

-Eso es Fácil Lupin, Imagina los problemas que tendrán si van a Gryffindor, es un hecho innegable que esa casa maldita, ¿Acaso no leíste los libros?

-MMMM. Tienes razón.

¡Esperen n segundo!- grita Tommy V. -¿Qué hay de mi, no me han mencionado en toda la noche y ciertamente tengo tanto protagonismo como cualquiera de ustedes?

-¿En serio?- y Snape cara de superioridad… yo salí en todos los libros mencionan mi nombre al menos 30 veces en cada libro, ¿Y el tuyo?...

-Si- dijo remus. -¿Porque se te ocurrió que los Magos dijeran "El que no debe ser nombrado" en vez de tu nombre?, a la larga todo mundo no tenia ni idea de a quien se referían, "Oh, el que no debe ser nombrado" "¿Quién es?". ¿"Quien Sabe?"

-¡AHHH!- contestó Tommy. - Ahora que lo pienso si fue una idea muy tonta, Se supone que soy el antagonista ¡La gente Debería conocer mi nombre! ¡Tengo que Detenerme a mi mismo de hacer esa tontería!

Tommy V sale corriendo.

Torre de Gryffindor 2:34 AM.

Sala común.

Lily entra maquiavélicamente con un bulto que no deja de moverse.

Sirius baja la escalera y encuentra a Lily llevándole bulto hacía el cuarto de las chicas.

Lily suelta el bulto y sale corriendo maldiciendo su mala suerte.

Sirius abre el paquete.

Mazmorras. Sala común de Slytherin.

Un rubio platinado se acerca a Hermione, otro rubio platinado se acerca a Hermione.

Hermione: MMMM….dos por uno… ¿Quién quiere jugar?

Cuarto de los Quintos...

Samuel y Joel tienen acorralado a un joven Snape.

SAM: Muy bien papá, se me ha dicho que tienes cierto problema con ciertos Gryffindors, adoro a Mi tío Sirius, y a mi tío Harry pero tu eres mi papi adorado, además si ya estropeamos toda la línea temporal hay que divertirnos un poco…¿Están conmigo?.

Joel sonrió.

–Miren sé que es mi papá, pero ellos son tres, y en la guerra las bromas pesadas siempre es bueno enfrentarse a los mejores...lo veo como un reto personal…

Los tres pusieron su manos juntas…La guerra había comenzado aunque sus contrincantes no tuvieran idea.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Capitulo 14 parte 2: Merodeando 2 parte 2 "Las guerras chocolate" parte 1.

Remus, Joel, y Remus (J). Se encontraron se encontraron el pasillo del tercer piso, Los tres se miraron y soltaron una carcajada.

-Así que es verdad- dijo Remus (J). –Cuando Sirius me contó que había atrapado a Evans intentando de Meter de contrabando a si mismo pero del fututo no podía creerle.

-¿Sirius?- dijo Remus. -¿Dónde está? ¿Corre Peligro?

-¿Acaso Importa papá?- dijo Joel

-EH, No…. Bueno puede esperar… hay cosas más importantes….

Tres minutos después…. Los tres Lupin gastando todo su dinero en Chocolates….

Cinco minutos después…. Los tres Lupin comiéndose todo su chocolate….

Seis minutos después…. Los tres Lupin teniendo un choque diabético…

Siete minutos después…. Los tres Lupin en el pasillo del tercer piso….

Uh, eso fue rápido...

ReMUS: ¡AHORA A SALVAR A SIRIUS!

Joel: ¡AHORA A EMPEZAR LA GUERRA PARA VENCER A LOS MERODEADORES!-

Remus (J): ¡AHORA A….

Remus y Joel se quedan viendo al tercer Lupin. Remus (J) se pone rojo…

Remus (J): ¡Ah!... bueno… ya está, no tengo nada que hacer. ¿Alguno de ustedes necesita ayuda?

Gran comedor, dos días después. 2:59 AM. Albus Dumbledore vistiendo una pijama de corazoncitos.

-Alumnos los he reunido…

Alumnos: ¿Porque todas las reuniones tiene que ser tan tarde?

….-Los he reunido para darles una noticia importante… Debido a los recientes acontecimientos que han ocurrido en el castillo… (Mirada fulminante hacía los nuevos llegados)… a La devastación de nuestro castillo…La planta Carnívora infestando la biblioteca (Mirada fulminante a Joel y Sam)….Los Alumnos con ese brillante color naranja (Mirada fulminante a James)….El aula de encantamientos inundada (Mirada fulminante a Filch)…La tremenda escasez de productos para la belleza masculina (mirada fulminante a Sirius, Sirius (J) y Harry)… La gran Falta de imaginación e ideas para esta parte. (Mirada fulminante a Lars Black)… Nos hemos saltado hasta el final del año escolar que es como se puede decir casi el final de la historia, lo cual no entiendo. ¿Alguien puede decirme porque todo tiene que acabarse en el final del año?

-Porque es más emocionante- grita alguien

-Porque hay que rellenar- grita otro.

-Porque hay que llevar una historia cíclica que empiece y termine con el año escolar…

-Si, bueno, Eso tiene sentido, como sea debido a las constantes perturbaciones y a la gran escala de desastre y como parece que en esta escuela se hace de todo menos asistir a clases… Yo, su adorable director Albus Dumbledore declaro que en vez de estudiar cosas que al parecer no les van a servir de nada todo el colegio se una a esta guerra de bromas sin sentido… Se harán equipos de tres personas al azar… si un miembro del equipo cae caen los tres… y como nada de esto tiene sentido los premios también serán sin sentido alguno… al equipo sobreviviente le daremos una dotación de por vida de…. Ahora comencemos con la selección al azar de los equipos….

Equipo "2x1 Yumi, yumi...": Hermione, Draco, Lucius.

Equipo "Merodeadores"… Sirius (J)…James…Remus (J)

Equipo "Red alert" Albus Dumbledore, Albus Doll… Lily.

Equipo "Legado" Joel, Sam. Harry

Equipo "Ultra Mega Súper Adorables". Remus, Severus, Sirius… (Ah, ¿porque dejé a Black ponerle el nombre al equipo?).

154 equipos más… todos alumnos de relleno.

¿Ey alguien más cree que esta elección azarosa estuvo arreglada?

462 alumnos: No ¿Qué va?

Y entonces empieza la crónica del evento.

_Hola, bienvenidos todos ustedes a este su especial desde el maravilloso y mágico castillo de Hogwarths… esta noche empiezan las que muchos de ustedes han denominado las guerras "Chocolate"… aunque no tengo ni idea del porque… como sea esta noche les narraré los acontecimientos más relevantes del evento, así como las estadísticas para que ustedes, nuestro lector tenga una mejor referencia para su apuesta sobre que equipo va a ganar esta noche, Les recordamos a nuestros lectores que algunas de las cosas que leerán aquí no tienen ningún sentido pero ese es el sentido d este evento leer cosas sin sentido… comenzamos._

_Al parecer el equipo de los "Ultra mega súper adorables" ha hecho su primer movimiento plantando una bomba de Baba en el pasillo que lleva directo a los Servicios… muy buen movimiento y mientras esperamos que alguien caiga veamos las estadísticas de este grupo… Sirius black, Ex convicto de Azkaban acusado injustamente y que al parecer todavía es buscado...Oh, eso le da a Black ese aire trágico que a todos nos justa…_

_Un segundo, El equipo de relleno numero 54 ha hecho una jugada sorprendente en el puente que lleva a los terrenos de la casa de Hagrid... al parecer el equipo de relleno 54 puso el Set de la tercera película y cuando los demás equipos cruzaban el puente lo cambiaron por el de la primera película Desapareciéndolos por completo… cinco equipos fuera…_

_Pero esperen ¿Qué está haciendo el equipo de los merodeadores?, al parecer tienen un arma secreta, un mapa que les indica donde están los demás equipos… sigamos con la acción… ¿Qué raro? ¿Dónde se encuentra el equipo 2x1 yumi, yumi?...¿alguien que me diga donde se encuentran?..._

_Sigamos, al parecer el equipo legado se ha tomado un receso, su miembro mayor Harry Potter mejor conocido por todos como el niño que vivió, se está tomando su tiempo ¡Que confianza! Es como si supiera que no importando los obstáculos y las dificultadles siempre fuera a salir airoso… mm bueno veamos las estadísticas… libro uno… sale adelante, libro dos… sale adelante… libro tres… sale adelante… libro cuatro…sale adelante…_

_Oh, no perdamos acción, El equipo 54 ha atrapado a otros siete equipos en una fabulosa trampa en el invernadero… ese lazo del diablo si que ha estado endemoniado… pero los demás equipos no se quedan atrás… "Red Alert" ha hecho su movimiento Albus Chuckie Doll, ha aterrorizado a un montón de niños que ahora no pueden dormir en el mismo cuarto que sus juguetes ya que temen que tomen vida cuando no los ven… WOW que estrategia tan genial. Usar toy story…._

_Contengan la respiración mientras leemos como el equipo "Ultra Mega súper Adorables" ha lanzado a Sirius Black sin camisa en medio del Gran comedor para que sirva de Carnada a los siete equipos de féminas que están ahí… todas se lanzan sobre Black…_

_¡Rayos!.. El equipo 54 ha sacado otros siete equipos encerrándolos en el túnel que lleva a la cámara secreta… Wow este equipo conformado por…¡esperen!, El Legado por fin hace su movimiento, Creando una esfera de energía Lunar al muy propio estilo Saiyajin Joel se ha trasn formado y persigue a un grupo directo hacía…¡Pero que está pasando ahí1, Los 2x1 yumi yumi por fin aparecen… al parecer se habían ido a Hogsmade ahora aparecen con Hermione en medio de dos Malfoy completamente embobados por ella mientras que cargan toda clases de regalos… el equipo se mueve rápidamente están a punto de chocar con el Legado,, ¿Acaso será el primer enfrentamiento entre dos equipos que realmente valen la pena?..._

_NOP... al parecer el qeuipo 2x1 yumi yumi viró en el último segundo. _

_Seguimos con la crónica Los Red Alert se han atrincherado en la oficina del director, Como todos sabemos tal vez esa no sea una buena idea ya ¡todo mundo sabe que la contraseña para entrar es Dulce de Limón!…. ¿Qué?.. Nadie Sabía…Upps…_

_Pero en eventos más interesantes tenemos una emboscada en progreso, el equipo 54 ha acorralado a 15 equipos de golpe, todos ellos en el bosque prohibido…pero eso no se compara con lo que el equipo Merodeador acaba de hacer… Transformándose en su animales ha perseguido y guiado a otro equipo a una trampa mortal de cosquillas…_

_Y por fin todo se define cuando en el castillo solo quedan 6 equipos, todos llevados mágicamente hacía el gran comedor para el enfrentamiento final... hasta ahora todos los eqeuipos nos han dado sus mejores movimientos, pero no importando sus numeros todo se definirá ahí… veamos._

_Ultra mega súper adorables…. 0_

_El Legado…. 0_

_Red alert…..0_

_Merodeadores….0_

_2x1 yumi, yumi…0_

_54….153._

_SIP, todo se definirá en nuestro próximo Capitulo._

_No te lo pierdas, a la misma Hora, por el mismo Canal (Programación sujeta a cambios de ultima hora) #_


	15. ¿Fin?

Harry Potter es propiedad de J.k rowling.

Antes que todo gracias por Leer este fic. Y gracias que lo termino de una buena vez.

¿Igualito a Papa? Por Lars Black.

Capitulo 15: Merodeando 3 Parte 1 "Las guerras Chocolate" Parte 2. Final.

Los equipos sobrevivientes se encontraban en el gran comedor... El Legado, Red Alert, Los Merodeadores… 2x1 Yumi Yumi, Los Ultra Mega Súper Adorables y el equipo 54. Todos ellos dispuestos a enfrentarse en una guerra sin cuartel, el ganador se llevaba todo…

Y el primer movimiento lo hizo el equipo 54. Lanzándose sobre Los Red Alert. Lily logró esquivar lo que parecía un hechizo trabalenguas, pero el hechizo al impactar la mesa de Ravenclaw esta estalló en muchos pedazos… todos se quedaron quietos… y miraron de fea manera a la chica del 54 que había lanzado el hechizo… esto ya no era gracioso.

-¿Porque has hecho eso?- gritó James. –Pudiste lastimar a Lily.

La chica sonrió.

-Ese era mi objetivo.

Todos se pusieron en guardia. Los otros dos chicos también alzaron sus varitas.

-¡Nadie lastima a Lily!- gritó James saltando al frente. Pero uno de los chicos movió su varita, y un potente rayo azul golpeó James, lanzándolo a un lado, y aterrizando de tan mal manera que su pierna quedó en un ángulo extraño. Sirius saltó para ayudar a su amigo.

-Espera Sirius- gritó Sirius (J). y lo detuvo, justo a tiempo de que una trampa se activara y lo dejara fuera de combate.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- gritó Sam que desde que había iniciado el año nunca se había sentido tan intranquilo.

Uno de los chicos del equipo 54 lo apuntó directamente y Snape se interpuso. –Sobre mi cadáver mocoso…

-Esa es la cuestión…señor… Es toda la cuestión…

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- gritó Remus.

Entonces Albus Dumbledore se colocó entre ambas facciones. El mago más poderoso de la época, miraba fijamente a los tres chicos…

-No voy a dejar que lastimen a ninguno de mis estudiantes…

-¡Como si pudieran detenernos!- gritó la chica. –Somos más fuertes, más poderoso que todos ustedes juntos…

Entones Harry encaró al chico más alto de los dos.

-¿Te conozco?

-¡claro que me conoces Potter!...Soy John…. John Doe...

Todos abrieron los ojos completamente aterrados… todos conocían a John...

-¿Qué es lo que Quieren?- gritó Snape...

-Lo que todos nosotros queremos- respondió Mary Sue. –Robarles el protagonismo… quitarlos del medio para que seamos los únicos, Por eso hicimos todo esto, por eso dejamos pistas en todos los capítulos anteriores, por eso los trajimos a todos a este tiempo

-¡eso es imposible!- gritó Remus (J). –Nunca podrían hacerlo, ninguno de ustedes tiene la fuerza necesaria…

Entonces…. El tercer chico del equipo 54 habló. Este era el que emitía el aura más poderosa de todas, era alto, guapo, tenia el cabello entre negro, castaño pelirrojo y rubio. Se parecía a todos y a la vez a ninguno...el era TODOS

-Oh, puede que tengas razón, tal vez nosotros tres no seamos lo suficientemente fuertes para vencerlos a todos... pero nosotros cinco ¡Vaya que si los borraremos!

-¿Cinco?- preguntó Remus.

-Cinco- respondió John Doe… -porque ustedes, Joel y Sam… son parte de nosotros.

Joel y Sam abrieron los ojos completamente sorprendidos y aterrados.

-¡Ni de Broma!- gritó Sam.

Y TODOS soltó una carcajada. -¿En serio niño?.. ¿Acaso no has sentido que toda tu vida es una serie de clichés?…una combinación satírica perfecta para ser un hijo perfecto... ¿Y que me dices Joel?…Lindo, ocurrente…hijo de tu padre… nada es tan perfecto.

-¡Es mentira!- gritó Joel aferrando sus puños mientras que una pequeña lagrima salía de sus ojos...Miró a su papá… -¿es mentira? ¿Cierto?

-¡Claro que es mentira!- gruñó Snape. –Sam, Joel, ustedes son nuestros hijos y ningún John Doe y ninguna Marie Sue dirán lo contrario…

La Batalla se encarnizó. Esta era una pelea muy pareja. No importaba que ellos fueran más. El trío era muy poderoso. Remus vio aterrado como albus doll y Lily caían.

Snape, estaba fuera de si cuando TODOS fue tras los niños los cuales estaban alterados por lo que acababan de escuchar… suspiró aliviado cuando Harry se interpuso, TODOS y Harry lanzaron sus hechizos los cuales chocaron y estallaron provocando una ola expansiva que literalmente hizo temblar los cimientos del castillo. Harry salió proyectado hacía atrás, y aunque TODOS también había salido mal librado aun estaba conciente e iracundo, se arrojó sobre Hermione, pero Draco saltó a un estilo muy Muggle comenzó a combatirlo, John en ese momento de distracción, se movió para aniquilar a Sirius (J), pero El otro Sirius lo detuvo, y ambos galanes se enfrentaron hechizo contra hechizo. Mientras que Mary Sue, saltó sobre albus Dumbledore… el cual logró detenerla, pero nunca esperó que John al librarse de los dos Sirius... lo atacara por la espalda... dublemdore cayó, John y Marie atacaron a los Sirius, y ambos cayeron.

Snape solo veía como todos caían como moscas… miraba a su pequeño... el cual tenia desencajado el rostro por el dolor…Nunca iba a permitirlo. Lanzó su ataque final hacía John y Mary, pero no lo logró. TODOS Lo había atacado por la espalda después de derrotar a Draco. Caí lentamente mientras veía como Remus y Remus (J) Luchaban a diestra y siniestra contra John y Mary, TODOS se acercaba a los niños….

-¡NO!- gritó de pronto alguien.

-Snape alzó la mirada y se vio a si mismo peor más joven entrar al gran comedor, SNAPE (J) había llegado y había traído a la caballería. Voldemort y Tommy V venían dispuestos a golpear a derrotar a quien fuera.

-¡NADIE ME QUITA EL PROTAGONISMO!- gritaron Tommy V y Voldemort al unísono. Ambos atacaron a TODOS…

Snape se incorporó y junto a Snape (J), Remus, Remus (J), corrió hasta Joel y Sam. Los cuales miraron a sus padres… y entendieron que lo que aquellos chicos habían dicho no había manera de que fuera cierto… tomaron sus varitas. Ellos pelearían por su familia… pelearían por su futuro...

-¡ESO ES!- gritó Sam. -¡Ya sé como podemos Vencerlos! Ellos atacaron nuestro presente y nuestro pasado.

Los Ojos de Joel se iluminaron.

-¡PERO NO NUESTRO FUTURO!- Gritó Joel. –No son tan fuerte como para vencer al Futuro….

-Pero ¿Cómo traemos nuestro Futuro?- preguntó Remus.

-¡Fácil Lupin!- gruñó Snape. -¡En esta historia todo se puede!

Y a penas dicho aquello. Un gran portal se abrió en medio de la pelea…. De este salieron un montón de personas, Ellos no lo habían pensado así, pero en vez de traer solamente su futuro había traído parte del futuro de todos.

Ahí Estaban Joel y Sam Adultos junto a sus pequeños… un niño de 11 años de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos dorados iguales a los de su abuelo, y dos niñas idénticas de cabellos negros. Pero no solo ellos habían aterrizado. Del portal salían tres niños y dos niñas todos de cabellos rubios platinados ondulados y ojos marrones… Un joven muy apuesto de cabellos negros y ojos pistache… y dos niños extremadamente bien parecidos entonces el portal comenzó a cerrarse Pero con todos ellos dispuestso a pelear TODOs, Mary y Jonh literalmente fueron borrados de la historia…

Todo mundo comenzó a despertar, todo mundo comenzó a ver sus futuros...

-¡Esto es Genial!- gritó Sam. -¡Tengo Gemelas!

Sam (A) sonrió. –Te lo advierto Sammy, por ningún motivo les niegues ese unicornio que te piden en su cumpleaños 7, no querrás pasar un mes comiendo solo alimentos líquidos… Samantha y Eileen tienen su carácter.

-No lo olvidaré- respondió Sam con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto Joel miraba a hijo de su misma edad.

-¿Y sabes que es lo mejor de todo?- dijo Joel (A), -Remus jr. No tiene el gen…

Y mientras ellos disfrutaban la presencia se sus hijos, Los dos Sirius miraban a los chicos galanes.

-Supongo que soy su padre…

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo el menor de ellos. ¡Nadie más podría ser tan genial para enseñarnos a ser tan geniales!

Ambos sonrieron y las gemelas Snape literalmente se derritieron.

-Ves Papá- dio el mayor. –Cástor y Pólux no defraudan a la dinastía Black.

Pero entre todos los llegados los que realmente causaban admiración eran los cinco niños rubios...

¡YUJU!- gritó Lucios. -¡Soy abuelo de cinco!

¡YUJU!- gritó Draco. -¡Soy Padre de cinco! Se ve que estaremos ocupados

Hermione sonrió.

-¡a ver, todos, tomen Lista!

Los cinco se acomodaron de mayor a Menor.

-Scorpicus Malfoy…..Pandora Malfoy…. Orestes Malfoy….Abraxas Malfoy….. Margarita Malfoy…

Hermione y Draco se miraron. Se susurraron entre sí

-¿Margarita?

Otro que causaba gran impresión era Thomas Ryddle 3.

-Oh… dijo Voldemort… si que es bien parecido…

Así que en idas y venidas comentarios inapropiados y grandes impresiones y tras haber derrotado al enemigo más formidable de todos las cosas tenían que regresar a la normalidad. Era momento de regresar a su época, todos se encontraban listos, esta gran aventura les había enseñado que realmente eran "IGUALITOS A PAPA".

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

¡POR FIN TERMINA EL SIN SENTIDO!

Bueno, este fic ya terminó… si, sé que después de tanto sin actualizar es como un milagro, es bueno cerrar un ciclo.

Ojala se dieran vuelta por mis otras historias que poco a poco iré terminando, y por las historias que próximamente comenzaré.

10..

9..

8..

7..

6..

5..

4..

3..

2..

1..

FIN….¡JA! ¡Si como NO!.

El portal se abrió para mandar a todos de regreso a su época, Los primeros en viajar serían los chicos venidos del futuro, estaban listos cuando de repente el portal temporal comenzó a brillar intensamente y después de que una única figura saliera de este se cerró.

Todos esperaron a que el brillo bajara un poco para ver a la figura, nadie pudo contener su asombro.

-¿RON?- dijo Harry Perplejo.

El pelirrojo asintió.

-¡Gracias a Merlín que los encontré!, HARRY, HERMIONE, corren un gran peligro estando aquí…Anden Vengan conmigo antes de que esta realidad se borre…

-¿Qué?- dijo Hermione. -¿De que hablas?...

-No hay tiempo de explicar- gruñó Ron….-Bueno, en realidad si la hay… resulta que hace exactamente un año, una explosión en un laboratorio Muggle creó una onda expansiva que cambió la realidad y afectó el curso de la historia… todos fueron afectados menos yo… solo que no me di cuanta hasta hacer unos meses cuando por fin me enteré de que tú andabas con Malfoy… así que siendo el único que conocía la verdad me embarque en una misión para salvar la realidad... viaje desde el lejano pasado hasta el Futuro… ¿A caso nadie notó mi ausencia?.

Todos Se miraron….

Ron los fulminó.

-Bueno, no importa, lo que importa es que ya descubrí la manera de regresar todo a la normalidad…

-Pero eso si que es una Basura- gruñó Sirius… -¿Otra realidad?...

-Podría Ser- dijo Hermione… -Con esto de la magia y la ciencia todo se puede…

-Eso es, cierto- dijo Ron... –Pero yo soy el único que puede arreglarlo… si no... Todo permanecerá así...

-Eso no puede ser tan malo- dijo Remus…

-¿En serio?- dijo Ron... –Snape y Sirius buenos amigos… ellos se odian con todo

-Creo que podría tener sentido- Dijo Sirius. –La verdad no recuerdo cuando nos comenzamos a llevar tan bien...

-Hermione y Draco…. Hermione hubiera preferido casarse con Dobby antes que Draco…

-¡HEY!- gritó Draco. -¡No insultes mi amor por la mujer más perfecta que jamás ha existido!

-¡Pues no tiene sentido!- gruñó Ron...-toda esta realidad está mal…

Harry suspiró… -Bueno… Puede que tenga razón, tal vez todos estamos viviendo una vida que no nos corresponden… además que tan malo podría ser…

-Si- dijo Remus… Si Joel está en ella…

-Eh… interrumpió Ron… -Bueno Joel no existe...

-¡Que!

-Y de hecho Remus creo que terminas muerto.

-¡AH!- grita Sirius… -¿Cómo ocurrió? ¿Cómo no pude evitarlo?

Ron se muerde una uña.

-bueno, sirius, tu también terminas muerto…

-JA; Ja- ríe Snape...

-Usted también Profesor…

Snape pone cara de pocos amigos y voldemort ríe triunfante...

-¡JA, JA, JA... así que al final ganaré!..

-De hecho….

-¡QUE!, ¿También estoy Muerto?

Ahora es Dumbledore quien ríe. –Ja, Ja, Tómala TOM.

-No debería reírse profesor usted También…

-¡Que!- grita Dumbledore. -Qué basura de realidad ¡todos están muertos!

-Bueno, no todos,- agrega Ron.

A James le brillan los ojitos…

-No. Lo siento en ambas tu estás muerto… Pero Tu Draco estas vivo…claro después de perder toda tu fortuna…

Draco lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Y tu Harry, Tu también estas vivo…

-¿Y soy el más grande todo poderoso salvador, súper popular…?

Ron negó lentamente... –de hecho llevas una vida normal ¡estas casado!

-¿CASADO? ¡PUAJ! ¿Con quien?..

-Pues con mi hermana Con Ginny.

Harry puso cara de What. -¿Ginny? ¿Cuando pasó?, ¿Como pasó?.

-Pues yo tampoco lo se- gritó Ron. –de repente un día se gustaron al siguiente ya estaban casados yo no sé como funciona eso…

Harry puso cara de pocos amigos, adiós a sus sueños de fama…

-Espera un segundo- interrumpió Snape…-Esa realidad apesta, la mayoría de nosotros estamos muertos, ni Joel ni Sam existen, otros están frustados porque su dinero y su fama se terminaron…

-Si- gruñó Voldemort. -Si tengo que decidir entre estar muerto o Estar asombrosamente guapo con una carrera en asenso y un hijo ¡AL Diablo! Prefiero estar Guapo…. ¿Qué tiene de bueno esa realidad?

Ron se puso rojo…

-MMM bueno, yo me quedo con la chica, yo me quedo con Hermione.

-¡QUE!- grita Hermione aterrada. –O sea que paso de un guapo, flamante, interesante y rico esposo a ti…. ¡Oh por Merlín! Alguien que lo detenga…

Entonces todos se miraron.

-¿espera estás diciendo que eres el único que puede arreglar al realidad?- preguntó Snape.

-Si-

Todos volvieron a mirarse…

Bueno, creo todos sabemos lo que ocurrió… y así todos vivieron felices para siempre

FIN…. Ahora Si.


End file.
